You're Driving Me Crazy!
by Animeboyslover
Summary: After scaring off every therapist in Japan Yoh,Ren,and Horo drag Hao to America to see a very special therapist about his anger problems. How will this turn out? Yoh x OC X Hao Ren X Horo Complete Love it or Hate it
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's another shaman king OC fic but I can't help it I love making up characters and putting them in

My favorite animes. Any way on with the fic!

Title: You're driving me crazy!!!!!!

Rating: M (just in case)

Pairings: Ren x Horo and Yoh x OC x Hao

Summary: After scaring off every therapist in Japan; Yoh and the gang drag Hao to America to see a very special psychologist. What will happen next?

"YOH! LET ME GO!" Hao was being dragged off a plane by his forceful twin brother towards a limo with their friends. "Hao, you're going to that psychologist so get over it." Yoh insisted. Hao responded by continuing to pull away from his brother, but it was no use. Hao knew he was stronger than Yoh, but when he was determined to do something, Yoh was unstoppable. "Awww come on Hao, stop being a baby." Horo joked while watching Hao continue to try to release himself. "Shut-up! You blue-haired idiot!" Yoh held onto his brother for dear life while he tried to lunge himself at Horo. "That is exactly why you're going to the therapist in the first place baka." Hao decided to just growl and glare at Ren who decided to put in his two cents as well. "Are you ready Mr. Asakura?" Yoh nodded to the driver and they drove off down the road to the city of Baltimore.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Ugh! This place is disgusting!" Ren looked at a few articles of trash blowing past in disgust. "I don't know Ren; it kinda looks like New York "It's still disgusting." Yoh kept a firm grip on his brother's hand while looking at the piece of paper in concentration. "Ok, we go up Baltimore Street and make left, the building is right next to a place called Jimmy's." "Ok, let's go!" The others followed the hyper Aniu to their destination. "Finally we're here!" Yoh gave the piece of paper another glance before confirming his decision. "The old therapist said this lady is a specialist at anger management problems." Hao smirked. "So were the others and just like them I'll scare this one off too." Yoh gave Hao a very serious expression. "No Hao, this is your last chance; if you scare off this one off, then you'll have to be put away." "I don't care! I hate therapists; all they do is pretend to care and say_ "Oh! You're not crazy, you're just misunderstood."_ Then they send you to the psycho ward behind your back!!!!" "Hao, calm down. For me." Yoh pleaded, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Hao bowed his head. "(Sigh) Fine." Yoh smiled and gently kissed his twin on the lips. "Thank you." The group entered the building to the receptionist desk and greeted the lady behind it. "Ummm hi, we have an appointment with a ….." Yoh gave the paper a glance again. "A Ms. Daniels." The receptionists shuffled through some papers until she found what she was looking for. "Ahh yes, Mr. Asakura for the AMH program?" "Yes, that's us." Hao grumbled in protest." "Yes, Ms. Daniels is expecting you. One moment please." The lady dialed a number and waited for an answer. "Hello Ms. Daniels? Your patient is here. One more thing, he has some friends with him do you want me to….oh, uh huh, ok I'll do that right away, ok bye." The receptionist politely smiled at the boys. "Ms. Daniels says that you and your friends may go right on up, she's in room 901." "Thank you very much." Yoh replied. He dragged Hao to the Elevator with Ren and Horo following behind. "Here we are room 901." Yoh gently knocked on the door. "Come in." a muffled voice said behind said door. Yoh dragged Hao into the room with Ren and Horo. Behind the desk, was a young girl struggling with a tie and failing miserably. "Ugh! Son of a-!" when she noticed another presence in the room, she looked at the confused faces of the visitors. "Oh! This is so embarrassing Im so sorry you had to see this, welcome! I'll be right with you." After finally finishing her tie, she straightened her jacket and approached the 4 boys. "Sorry, but those ties are just so hard, which is why I prefer t-shirts and jeans any day, but you know the rules." Yoh and Horo laughed, Ren and Hao said nothing. "Ha-ha! totally dude, it's all about shorts and t-shirts for me!" The stranger smiled at Horo's outburst. "Umm not to be rude but, where is Ms. Daniels?" The stranger smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself im-!" "Her secretary?" Yoh asked. "No."

"Her daughter?"

"Nope."

"Granddaughter?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Mail deliverer?"

"Wrong."

"Then who are you and where is that damn therapist!!!!" Hao shouted. This only made the stranger smile more. She extended her hand to Hao. "Hi, im Monique Daniels and im your new therapist."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ok there you go I tried I liked and I hope you do too anyway gotta go to the store Sayonara for now!


	2. Chapter 2

OTAKON IS ALMOST HERE!!!!!!!! Its going to be my first anime convention and im sooo psyched! Anyway people please review this story so I can know how well im doing.

On with the fic!

You're driving me crazy! By Animeboyslover

"Im sorry I must not have heard you correctly; did you just say you're Ms. Daniels, Hao's new therapist?" Yoh as well as the rest of the gang were all surprised. Ms. Daniels straightened her tie and tucked a loose strand of hair behind here ear. "I lie to you not, I am Monique Daniels." "But dude! You're not an old lady!" Every one glared at horo. "You idiot, that was very rude!" Ren smacked Horo on the back of the head. "OUCH! What! It's the truth!" this only rewarded him another smack on the head. "Well, that's true im an old lady; I just turned 20 this year." (1) "So you mean to tell, this is your first time counseling?!?!" Monique cringed at Ren's outburst. "Well if you don't count my many years of training, then yes, this is my first time counseling." Ren was not pleased. "Well, then maybe you should get somebody with more experience Yoh." Monique did not seem fazed. "Ok, go ahead, I will not stop you." The all started to leave the office. "Go ahead and go to one of those elderly therapist that _pretend_ they can relate to you and say "_Oh, you're not crazy, just misunderstood."_ And then they send you straight to the psycho ward behind your back." Hao froze. "Yoh, I'll go to a therapist on one condition." Yoh looked bewildered. "What is it?" Hao turned to Monique. "If I can have her as my therapist." Monique smiled tenderly at Hao. Yoh smiled as well. "I see no problem with that." "Yeah, she's a pretty cool girl." Horo added. "Well I see a problem with this!" Everyone looked at Ren. "This would be her first time counseling she may not know what she's doing!" Yoh glared at Ren and look apologetically at Monique. "Im so sorry about Ren-!" Monique held up her hand to silence Yoh and walked up to Ren. "Look, Mr.………" "Tao, Ren Tao." "Right, I take my job very seriously and even though I may not have a lot of experience, but I have a passion for my work and I feel that's all I need to succeed." Ren studied the girl for a moment. "Fine." Ren exited the room. "Don't worry, that's just Ren's way of saying he accepts you." Horo explained. "Well, Im glad to meet all of you and Mr. Asakura, I will see you next week." "Call me Hao." "Im Yoh." "Im horo-horo, call me horo." "Only if you all call me Monique." They all agreed. "well we will see you next week, Monique." Yoh opened the office doordoor for everyone and exited. "Ok, I promise you this will be worth it."

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Yoh: Hi everybody! Animeboyslover will be here shortly but for now she asked me to keep you busy.

Hao: (walks in) what are you doing Yoh?

Yoh: just entertaining the readers.

Hao: (devious smirk) I know a way to entertain the readers Yoh.

Yoh: (completely clueless) How?

Hao: heh heh follow me. (Starts walking into a dark room with yoh following behind)

ABL: (rushes in) sorry im late! Yoh thanks for-! (Hears lots of moaning and other unmentionable noises coming from the dark room) (Sigh) I should have known this would happen. Well, while I got video tape the hot incest that is Yoh x Hao On with the fic! (Sneaks into the dark room with a video camera) heh heh this will be good.

You're driving me crazy! By: Animeboyslover

The following week, Hao made his way to the therapist office for his first treatment. He grudgingly made his way to the receptionist's desk alone. He made his presence known by clearing his throat rather loudly. The secretary looked up from her current soap opera in slight irritation. "Yes?" she asked, not bothering to hide that she was angry at Hao for interrupting her show. "Where is the other secretary?" he asked, doing his best not to obliterate the offending woman with his shamanic powers. "She's off today, can I help you?" the secretary asked while rolling her eyes. (GRRR THAT"S IT! SHE"S DEAD!!!!!!) Hao began to summon a fireball into his hand…………..

_/Flashback/_

"_HAO! GET UP YOU"RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR APPOINTMENT!" Hao grumbled and turned over in his bed. BAM! Hao growled in annoyance when Yoh busted into the room and the feeling of cold air on his body from the covers being pulled off of him. "Hao, get up or I'll get the cold water." Hao's head shot up and he fixed his twin brother with an evil glare. __**"You wouldn't dare."**__ "Try me." Hao grudgingly crawled out of bed and began to get dressed. "Remember Hao, be nice to Ms. Daniels, listen to her, and be on your best behavior for her." "Yes mom." Yoh ignored the comment and continued his lecture. "Oh, and __**don't**__ burn anybody." Hao looked at Yoh like he had two heads. "And if I do?" Hao challenged. Yoh gave Hao an innocent smile. "Then there will be no sex for a year."……………_

_/End of Flashback/_

Hao calmed down and extinguished his fire ball. "I have an appointment with Daniels today." "You can go up, she's there." The receptionist then returned to her show, not giving Hao a second thought. Hao stomped off to the elevator and pushed the button to go to the 9th floor. He made his way to room 901 and busted in, as angry as ever. Monique was sitting at her desk playing a game boy. "Nice to see you too, ready to start?" Hao decided to just sit down and glare at his new therapist. Monique pulled up a chair and sat in front of Hao. "So, how do you feel today?" "Like im ready to kill someone." Monique laughed; Hao looked at her as if she was crazy. "Im guessing that you were just talking to my midday secretary Marion." She's lucky I didn't kill her." This caused Monique to laugh again. "Am I missing a joke?" Hao asked, getting annoyed. "Im sorry it's just its kinda funny the way you get mad at little things." Hao glared at the girl. "OK let's start: what makes you really angry?" "Everything."

"What makes you so angry that you want to scream?"

"Everything."

"What makes you so angry that you want to kill someone?"

"EVERYTHING!"

Monique wrote a few things on her clipboard. "Ok, well what makes you feel good?" "Yoh."

"What makes you calm?"

"Yoh."

"What makes you really happy?"

"Yoh."

Monique wrote a few more things on her clip board. "Ok, so what is this yoh?" Hao rolled his eyes in annoyance. "My twin brother." "Oh yeah him, He's nice." "So do you have fun playing games with him or something?" Hao smirked at her. "Yeah you could say that." "So what do you guys do?" Hao looked out the window, not showing much interest in the conversation. "We fuck." He stated carelessly. Monique blushed. "Oh, so you guys are-!" "Yea, were in a relationship." Hao finished for her. Monique blushed a dark shade of red. "Do you have a problem with that?" Hao eyes flashed with oncoming anger, Hao was usually always angry but when Yoh was involved, his anger would increase 30 fold. Monique got up and made her way over to her book shelf, she pulled out a couple books. She sat in front of Hao and placed the books in front of him. "Does this answer your question?" Hao looked at the books and noticed that they were all comic books about male relationships. "You're 20 years old and you still read comics?" Hao chuckled at his therapist's expression. "So what if I do?" Hao smirked in amusement. "Aren't you a little old to be reading comics?" Monique's pout made Hao smirk more. (Heh heh it's fun teasing her.) "Ha ha very funny, don't make me give your brother a bad report." Hao's smirk disappeared. "You wouldn't dare." Now it was Monique's turn to smirk. "Try me." (Hmm maybe this therapy thing won't be so bad)

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Oooh Hao isn't gonna try to scare Monique off …………………for now, who knows what's going to happen, not even me. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Yoh: YAY! People like the story!!!! (Jumping up and down)

Hao: of course they do; we're in it.

ABL: don't be cocky Hao Im the one who wrote it.

Hao: whatever.

ABL: On with the fic people.

I don't own shaman king or any of the characters because if I did it would be a yaoi! Paradise!!!! Yay!

You're driving me crazy! By Animeboyslover

"Ok Hao, I think we are done for the day and you can go now." Hao nodded and started to get up. "When's my next

appointment?" Monique hurriedly packed the papers in a brief case and continued to pack up. "Oh, anytime you want to come in."

Hao stared. "What?" Monique gave Hao an odd look. "I said, you can come in anytime you want; Im here four days a week and I

have a personal phone where I can be reached if you really need me." Hao stared in disbelief as he was given the new information.

"What do you mean personal phone?" "OK example: let's say it's Saturday and its midnight and you really needed me, just call the

number and talk to me." "You would actually spend your valuable time talking to nut jobs and losers when you don't have too?'

Monique nodded. "Yup, and I prefer people who are having hard times, how would you feel if someone called you a nut job?" Hao

growled. "I'd burn them to death." "This is exactly why you're here." Hao growled in annoyance when Monique laughed at him.

"So, I will see you when ever you want to see me ok?" "Whatever." Hao walked out of the office without a word.

(back at the Funbari inn)

"Im home." Yoh peeked his head in the living room from the kitchen to greet his brother. "Welcome home, dinner is almost ready;

Ren! Horo! Dinner in 5 minutes!!!" "WHOO HOOO FOOD!!!!!!!!!" Horo-horo came running down the stairs with Ren following

slowly behind. "Yoh turned back to the counter and finished chopping the vegetables to go into the miso soup. "So Hao how was

therapy?" Horo asked while waiting for his food. Hao absentmindedly flipped through a magazine. "None of your business." He

replied. Horo pouted. "Aww you're so mean Hao." "Shut-it you whining baka." Horo turned his attention to his high maintenance

boyfriend. "What if I don't want to?" He challenged. "Then I will kill you slowly and painfully." "Aww you know you can't kill me

Ren." "And why the hell not?" Horo kissed his boyfriend sloppily on the mouth. "Because you love me too much." Ren turned beet

red and suddenly found the table very fascinating to look at. Yoh pulled the big pot of soup off of the stove and began pouring it into

bowels. "Hao, dinner." Hao threw his magazine onto the coffee table and headed into the kitchen to eat. "Itadakimasu."(1) They all

chanted and began to eat. Dinner went as it normally did; Yoh talked about him and Manta going to see a Lee Pai Long movie, Ren

commented about horo's sloppy eating, Horo nearly choked to death, and Hao just sat and listened. After the annual fight over what

to watch on T.V. between the four shamans; (Hao won. Big surprise……….) everyone retired to their rooms for the night. Yoh

changed into his pajamas (you know the robe or yukata or whatever.) and climbed into bed. He began to drift into a deep slumber

when he felt a hand rubbing his stomach Yoh opened his eyes to a pair of identical onyx eyes staring lustfully at him. "HAO! WHAT

THE-!" Yoh was cut off by his brother's lips covering his own. Hao pulled back and stared at his brother's absolutely delicious

body. "You promised Yoh, I was nice to that therapist and I didn't burn anyone now you owe me." "But Hao, Im very tired and I

want sleep." Hao ignored Yoh's complaints and began to slowly undo the tie on his yukata. "No excuses Yoh, time for my reward."

That night the Inn was filled with many screams and moans from four horny shamans (2) and many complaints from the neighbors.

(after the hot male shamn sex)

Hao pulled his brother close as he began to drift off to sleep. "Hao?" "Hmm?" Hao responded, on the verge of falling asleep himself.

"How was your first day of therapy?" Hao yawned and snuggled against his brother. "It was better than I thought." Yoh smiled.

"That's good, so when did she say you're supposed to see her next?" "Whenever I feel like it." "Oh, so when are you going to see

her?" Hao felt his eyelids go heavy but managed to answer his brother one final time. "Tomorrow." He replied before drifting off to

sleep. Yoh smiled at the sleeping face of his older brother. "Tomorrow huh?" Yoh gently kissed his brother on the lips before drifting

off to sleep.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

1-this is how they say grace in japan.

2- after hearing the twins ren and horo went at it as well

I think Monique and Hao are going to have a lot of fun on his next visit. (Not like that you pervs!)

Hao: hurry up and let me and my brother fuck my therapist already!

ABL: who said Im going to let you fuck her!

Hao: (points to the summary) it says Hao x OC x Yoh and "x " means fuck so there!

Yoh: (in the corner blushing)

ABL: (Rubs temples in annoyance) he is so lucky his is sexy

Hao: (smirks) yes I am sexy.

ABL: STOP READING MY MIND!!!

ABL: see you guys next time sayonara and summer rules always !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, got another chapter of the story just for you! I'll make more as fast as I can and I won't procrastinate this time!

Sasuke: (pops out of no where) Yeah right loser, It took you almost a whole year to finish our story!!!

ABL: Well duh! I was in school when I was doing your story!

Sasuke: That is no excuse!

ABL: I'll show you excuse! (blows a whistle) HEY GIRLS! HE'S OVER HERE!!!!!!

(Sasuke fan girls come running towards Sasuke)

Sasuke: (pales) Shit………… (runs off) I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fan girls: Sasuke-kun, come back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: Hey, ABL who was that moody guy?

ABL: Sasuke Uchiha, one of my favorite Naruto characters.

Hao: Do you like him more than us? (sexy smirk)

ABL: (blushes and adverts her eyes) N-no

Hao: (smirks) good.

ABL: O-on w-with the f-f-fic (still blushing)

You're Driving Me Crazy! By Animeboyslover

The next mourning Hao once again made his way to the receptionist's desk, but gladly Marion was not there. "Hello Mr. Asakura, Ms. Daniels is

just about done with her three o clock appointment and you can go right up." Hao nodded and made his way to the elevator. When he got up to

the 9th floor, Monique was outside talking to a teenage girl. "Are you sure I'm not ugly Ms. Daniels?" Hao heard the girl ask. Monique smiled

and pulled the girl into a hug. "Of course you're not ugly Natalie; you are a beautiful person inside and out and you don't need some asshole of a

boy to tell you otherwise ok?" The girl nodded before hugging Monique back and running off to the elevator." Hao watched the girl go before

making his presence known. "Hey Hao, didn't expect you back so soon." "Don't you mean asshole?" Monique laughed. "I'm guessing you were

listening in on me and my other client." Hao raised an eyebrow. "You have other clients?" "Including you and Natalie, I have 3clients." "Really?"

Monique nodded. "Yup, every therapist starts out with 3 clients until the head of the firm sees that we can handle more." Monique went to her

desk and started to pour herself some coffee in a mug. "Coffee?" "Yeah, thanks." Monique retrieved a mug form her shelf and started to pour

coffee in it. "How do you take it?" "Black and hot." "Ewwww." She handed Hao the coffee and sat at her desk. "So, where should we start?"

Hao spit out his coffee. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE SHOULD WE START?! YOU'RE THE THERAPIST!" Monique quietly sipped her

coffee, ignoring Hao's outburst. "I tend to do only what my clients feel comfortable doing, but if you want I can take control." Hao relaxed in his

chair and continued to sip his coffee. "Fine." Monique stared at Hao for a moment before speaking. "Hao, are you familiar with cause and

effect?" "What do you mean?" Monique thought for a moment. "Here's an example: If you put a match to a piece of paper, what happens?" Hao

rolled his eyes. "The paper obviously catches fire." "Right, the paper being put next to or over the match is the cause and the paper catching fire is

the effect!" "And this matters why?" "Well, like that example, most mental problems have a cause; like maybe something that happened in the

past to effect how you act now. "Ok, so what do you want to do?"

Monique reached into her desk and pulled out an old fashioned stop watch. "Simple: I'm going to hypnotize you and take a look into your past."

"YOU"RE GOING TO DO WHAT?!?!!!!!" Monique faced Hao and stared to swing the stopwatch back and forth. "Brace yourself Hao, you're

going back in time……………………."

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

TBC!!!!!!! Ohhhhh! Monique is going to try to hypnotize Hao! How will he react?!?!?! Will she succeed?!?!?! Is there such a thing as purple

cats?!?!?! Will I go to otakon?!?!?!? Will shaman king have a second season?!?!?! Am I natural bluenose?!?!?! 3 out of 6 of these questions will

be answered next time but for now sayonara and summer rules always!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

OK people, the last chapter was a cliffhanger so now I will continue from where I left off. Ok first, my nose is not blue. Second, the other questions will be answered right now.

You're Driving Me Crazy! By Animeboyslover (thoughts)

/last time/

_Monique went to her desk and pulled out an old fashioned stopwatch. "Hao, I'm going to hypnotize you and take a look into your past." _

_"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!?!?!" Monique faced Hao and started to swing the watch back and forth. "Brace yourself, your going back _

_99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999_

Monique inched closer and closer to Hao, swinging the stopwatch back and forth in front of his face. "Listen to the sound of my voice; you are

going into a deep sleep." Hao internally panicked as he felt his eyes get heavy. "Relax, don't fight it; just let your mind wander…….." "NO!" Hao

knocked the watch out of Monique's hand and slammed her against the wall, his eyes red with anger. **"Don't EVER! Do that again!"** Before

she could respond, Hao was out the door.

/back at the funbari inn (in Baltimore)/

"Hey, your home early; how was-!" "NEVER AGAIN!" Hao angrily passes his brother up to his room and slammed the door." "Dude! What's his

problem?" "I don't know Horo." "Humph! It's obvious that that therapist mad him mad." Ren stated. "Wow! I wonder what she did!" "It must

have been something very stupid." "That's enough you two." Yoh walked away into the living room leaving the other two shamans perplexed. "I

wonder………..' Yoh picked up the phone and began to dial a number:

Ring

Ring

Ring

"_Hello? Samson Clinical Services, how may I help you?"_

"Yes hello, Is Ms. Daniels in?"

"_Yes, but she seems slightly busy at the moment, is it important?"_

"Yes, very important."

"_Ok, Ill put you through."_

Ring

"_Hello, Daniels office, Monique Daniels speaking."_

Yoh frowned at her saddened voice. "Hello Monique? It's Yoh Asakura"

"_Look, if you want to cancel my services I understand…."_

"Why would I want to do that?"

"_Because your brother left my office very upset."_

"I noticed, can you tell me what you did?"

"_Well, I was about to hypnotize him in order to take a look into his past but then he kind of freaked out."_

Yoh was silent for a moment.

"_Hello? Yoh?"_

"Oh! Sorry! I was just thinking over what you said.

"_Hmmmmm, Yoh? Are you free tomorrow?"_

"Umm yeah, I'm free; why?"

"_If it's ok with you; I'd like you to come by my office to discuss some things concerning Hao and his past."_

"Well, I don't know; Hao doesn't like people to know about his past."

"_Please Yoh; this may be the only way to help Hao.'_

Yoh thought about it some more. "Ok, Ill come but Hao can't know about this."

"_Ok, I understand; see you tomorrow bye."_

"Bye." Yoh hung up the phone and went to start dinner. (sigh I hope she's right….) he thought,

00000000000000000000nextday00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hao woke up the next mourning and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Yoh, what's for breakfast?" There was no reply. "Yoh?" still no answer.

Hao quickly made his way to the kitchen. Yoh! Did you fall asleep at the stove again?" Hao walked into the kitchen to find it completely empty.

On the refrigerator, was a small orange post-it. Hao snatched it off the refrigerator and began to read: _Hao, Ren, and Horo- _

_I have gone to the bank to get more money for imported groceries. (2) Be back soon here's some money to go to Mc Donald's for breakfast._

_Love Yoh._

Hao grabbed the money off the counter and made his way upstairs to tell the other two about breakfast plans.

0000000000000000yoh000000000000000yoh0000000000000000000000000000

Yoh made his way into the clinical building and up the 9th floor to Monique's office. He timidly knocked on the door. "Come in." was his

response. Yoh opened the door to see Monique sitting at her desk with a serious expression on her face. "Welcome Yoh, please have a seat."

Monique gestured to a seat in front of her desk. Yoh nodded and took a seat. "I'm glad you could make it; I just want to ask you a couple

questions, is that ok?" Yoh nodded and listened intently to the questions. "Would you like some coffee? Bagel?" "Yes please." Monique nodded

and gave you a bagel, coffee, cream, and sugar. "Thank You." Monique nodded and returned to her seat. "So tell me Yoh; were you and Hao

always together?" "Well, we were when we were little." Monique wrote a few things on a clipboard before continuing. "Ok, was Hao a happy

child?" Yoh thought for a moment. "Well, he was happy when we played together but he never got along with our parents or grandparents.

Monique continued to write while listening to Yoh's every word. "I see; does he still keep in touch with your parents?" "No, but then again,

neither do I." "Why not?" "Because our parents are always traveling so we stayed with our grandparents till we left middle school." "Ok, do you

still keep in touch with your grandparents?" Yoh's face turned grim. "No, not since we………ran away." Monique noticed Yoh's discomfort and

finished up her writing. "Ok, I think I have everything I need; thank you for coming in Yoh." Yoh managed to give her a small smile. "No

problem." Monique put her papers away and went to grab her coat. "Umm, it's my lunch hour now; would you like to get a cheese-burger my

treat?" Yoh's smile grew to cover his whole face. "Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Monique smiled back. "Great, let's go." Yoh led the way out of

the office and out of the building, Monique followed behind. (Hao is very lucky to have such a kind caring brother.) Yoh turned and noticed

Monique carefully studying the notes she took from their conversation. (Hmm she seems like she **really** wants to help Hao.)

/_**flash back?**_

_**Yoh sat in the corner of Dr.Tsubaki's office as he watched Hao listen to the counselor. "Ok Mr.Asakura, It's time to admit you have a **_

_**problem." Hao snorted and choose to ignore the guy. "Now, once you admit you have a problem; know that it does not make you a bad **_

_**person." This caught Hao's attention. "Really?" it sounded sarcastic but Yoh knew that Hao really was interested. "Yes, really." **_

_**Dr.Tsubaki checked his watch before continuing. "That's all the time we have for today, excuse me." Dr.Tsubaki made his way out of the **_

_**office leaving Hao and Yoh to find their own way out. "You know Hao, Dr.Tsubaki is right." Hao smiled. The both made their way to the **_

_**exit."**_

"_I'm telling you he's a nut job!"__** Hao and Yoh peeked into Dr. Tsubaki's private office to see him laughing with his secretary. **__"Get this, I _

_told him 'just cause you have a problem does not make you a bad person" He actually bout it!" __**Hao and Yoh heard him and the secretary **_

_**laugh some more. **__"I'll play the "good doctor" for a few more weeks and then he's going straight to the psycho ward." __**They heard Tsubaki **_

_**and his secretary laugh some more. "Hao, its ok don't-!" but before Yoh could finish Hao was out the door. When Hao got back home later **_

_**on, he told Yoh he would never see that therapist again; Yoh didn't blame him.**_

_/end of flashback/_

(I hope she's the one.) Yoh thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will Hao come back to therapy? Find out next time peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readers, sorry I haven't been updating; my computer was cut off by the phone company. I was beyond pissed off. Any way here is chapter 7

Enjoy!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

You're driving Me Crazy! By Animeboyslover

Yoh arrived home around 4, after having lunch with and talking to Monique about Hao. "Where have you been Yoh?" Yoh gulped and turned to

face his brother's questioning gaze. "Oh! Hey Hao, I went to the bank to get money for our imported groceries(1); I left a note remember?" Hao

looked unconvinced. "Really?" "Yes, really." Hao walked closer to Yoh, Yoh took a few steps back. "Ok, so where's the money?" Yoh looked

around frantically. "Oh! Ummm OH YEAH! I went and bought the food before I came home. Yoh mentally congratulated himself for

coming up with such a great excuse. "Well then, where's the receipt?" Yoh's heart sank. (So much for a good excuse.) "Ummm well, I lost it!"

Yoh cringed under Hao's analyzing stare. "You're lying Yoh." He simply stated. Yoh's face paled. "N-no I'm n-n-ot." Hao walked even closer,

Yoh found himself trapped in between the wall and his brother. "Tell me the truth or I can** make** you tell me." Yoh shivered, knowing full well

what Hao does to get what he wants. "I-I'm telling the truth!" Hao smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Fine, have it your way." Yoh let

out a low moan as his brother's lips connected to his neck, sucking on that one spot that drove him crazy. "H-h-hao s-stop." Hao ignored his

brother's shaky pleas and began to nip and bite his neck causing Yoh's moans to grow louder. "H-h-hao please…….." Hao bit down harder on

the spot drawing blood then slowly licking it up. Yoh was out of breath, eyes glazed over with desire and lust. Hao evily smiled at his handiwork.

(Gotcha, Yoh.) Hao kneeled down in front of his brother. Yoh looked down at him questioningly. "Hao what are you-AH!" Yoh's words caught

in his throat and were replaced by moans as Hao pulled Yoh's member out of his pants and licked the tip. "Hao……." Hao licked and slowly

sucked on the head, teasing his brother to the brink of insanity. "H-hao please stop……..teasing…….." Hao decided to stop teasing his brother

for the moment and out the whole member into his mouth. Yoh threw back his head and let out a loud long moan at the intense pleasure his

brother was giving him. Hao sucked and nipped the sides of Yoh's shaft, bringing him closer to his release. "H-hao im gonna………….." Hao

got the message and sucked harder and bobbed his head up and down on his brother's member. Yoh arched his back getting ready to release, but

Hao put his thumb over the tip of his member, stopping him from coming. Yoh groaned in frustration. "Hao………please…." "You know what I

want Yoh." Yoh looked at his brother with pleading eyes. "Hao…….." Hao looked back at his brother with no sign of letting him release. "Tell

me where you went and you get to come." Yoh whimpered some more, but Hao would not let up. "I-I went to see M-Monique." Hao growled at

the mention of his therapist. "Why?" Yoh eyes welled with tears at the restraint of his member. "T-to talk about y-you." Hao immediately let go

of his brother and headed out of the door, leaving Yoh sexually frustrated and worried.

0999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

uh oh! is monique in trouble?!?!?! find out next time! (1)-because Ren and Hao dont like many american foods;they pay to have foods

from japan delivered to them ; they got money like that.

Hope you liked it read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people sorry im not updating as fast but im currently attending OTAKON the biggest anime convention to ever hit the east coast!! Any way, on with the fic!

You're Driving Me Crazy! By Animeboyslover

Hao angrily walked through the park, with so many thoughts in his mind. "I can't believeYoh talked to that stupid therapist! He

roughly kicked a nearby can in irritation. "She doesn't need to know my business!" Hao angrily threw a rock into the lake. Hao

walked through the park and threw the woods till he came across a small clearing; he sat down and looked at the sky. "This place

doesn't have much nature."(1) Hao tensed up when he felt the presence of his brother next to him. The two stayed silentl for a while,

just basking in peaceful atmosphere. "Are you still mad at me?" Hao turned to acknowledge Yoh before returning his gaze back to

the sky. "No, im not mad; just disappointed." "Why?" Hao turned and quickly pinned Yoh to the ground; Yoh shifted uncomfortably

under Hao's piercing gaze. "Because Yoh, you let a complete stranger know things about me, about us, things that should have never

been revealed." Yoh remained silent as Hao continued. "I just want to know why Yoh, why did you do it." Yoh looked deep into his

brother's identical eyes before answering. "I did it because I love you." "What do you mean?" Yoh slowly lifted up after his

brother's grip loosened, he gently caressed Hao's cheek before talking. "Monique is one hell of a therapist Hao; I know she can help

you." Hao leaned into his brother's gentle touch. "What makes you so sure?" Yoh's gaze drifted off a bit, Hao knew this meant he

was thinking about something very carefully. "I can't explain it; she's not like any other therapist; I just have this feeling." Hao looked

at Yoh unconvinced. "Yoh, you also have a feeling that oranges have souls." Yoh pouted at Hao's statement. "I was four ok?!" Hao

smirked at Yoh's reaction. "Ok how bout this, If you don't go back to Monique; I will never have sex with you again." Hao gave

Yoh a challenging look. "Yeah right Yoh, as if you could resist me." He got up while helping Yoh up and started walking home.

(Your on Hao) yoh thought while following his brother home.

Next Day

Hao awakened the next morning feeling extremely horny; he got out of bed and made his way to his brother's room. Yoh was sound

asleep until he felt two arms around his waist and a pair of lips on his ear. "Ugh, Hao it's too early for this!" Hao ignored his

brother's complaints and continued to bite suck and nip at his brother's ear. Yoh turned over so he was facing his brother; Hao

wrapped his arms around his waist and crashed there lips together. Hao eagerly licked at his brother's bottom lips, wanting access

which he was easily granted. Yoh's tongue darted out to meet Hao's in a battle for dominance, Hao easily won. Through out the

whole ordeal, Hao managed to tale off his brother's pajamas, leaving them both naked. (2) Yoh climbed into his brother's lap,

causing their erections to rub against each other, both men moaned at the delicious friction. Yoh continued to rock his hips into

Hao's, wanting more friction between them. Yoh could tell by Hao's low growls that he was getting impatient. "Yoh.Fuck.NOW!"

Yoh chuckled at his brother's needy behavior. "Hao, what is it that you want?" Hao shivered at the sound of his brother's lustful

voice. "I…..want you." He begged, roughly rocking his hips into Yoh; giving them both a lot of pleasure. "What do you want from

me Hao?" Hao groaned in frustration at his brother's teasing. "You know what I want Yoh." Yoh smirked at his brother's

desperation. "Tell me what you want Hao." He slowly rocked his hips into Hao, torturing him greatly. "Iwanttofuckyou." He

mumbled. "Sorry, didn't catch that." "I WANT TO FUCK YOU DAMNIT!" Hao's eyes were clouded over with lust and need;

Yoh couldn't help but smile at this, he was happy that he was the only one who made Hao like this." "OK Hao, I'll give you what

you want; if you give me what I want." "Ugh! w-what is it." "Yoh quickened the pace of his hip thrusting, driving Hao wild. "You

have to go back to Monique." Hao froze. "No." Yoh expected this. "OK Hao, I won't force you." Yoh got off of his brother and

pulled his pajamas back on, Hao sat there dumbfounded with a raging hard-on. "Y-yoh what are you doing?!" "Going to make

breakfast." "No, you're going to take of those annoying clothes and let me fuck you!" "Sorry Hao, but I meant what I said

yesterday." Yoh left the room, leaving Hao extremely horny.

A WEEK LATER

Hao grudgingly made his way to the receptionist's desk on Monday mourning. "Is Monique here?" he asked. "Yes, she's expecting

you right now." (3) Hao stifled a yawn while heading upstairs. It turned out that Yoh was very serious about the no sex comment,

since then Hao spent many sleepless hard-on filled nights at home. He made his way to room 901 and knocked on the door. "Come

in." Hao opened the door to find Monique clasping a couple of spiked bracelets on her wrists, "Hey Hao Im almost ready." Hao

took the time to notice that Monique did not have her suit on, but instead she had on a tight form fitting black shirt that showed the

top of her breasts, a short jean skirt, and a pair of black converses. "Hmm nice outfit." "Thanks." Monique replied while pulling out a

bun and letting her hair free and adjusting a black hat on her head. "Ready to go?" Hao stared at her in confusion "Go where?" "To

go have fun." "What do you mean?" Monique grabbed her keys and ushered Hao out of her office. "It's a new therapy treatment Im

testing out now come on." Monique grabbed his arm and led Hao out of the office and out of the building. Hao allowed himself to be

dragged with only one thought in his mind (Hmm, she's got a nice ass)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you go another chapter hope you liked it 1-since they are in Baltimore, there is not much forests. 2-Hao likes to sleep and walk around naked. 3- Yoh called her and told her Hao was coming.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello people I so totally loved Otakon; I really wanna go next year ON with the fic!

You're Driving Me Crazy! By Animeboyslover

"So where exactly are we going?" Hao asked as Monique continued to drag him through the streets of downtown. "Hmmm, what

kind of things do you like to do for fun?" Hao thought for a moment before continuing. "I like clubbing, eating, and shopping for new

duds." Monique thought for a moment before continuing their walk. "I know just where to go." Monique led Hao through the

busying streets of downtown to the Hard Rock Café. "Hey I love this place." Monique smiled. "Cool, lunch is on me." Hao stopped

Monique before she could go any further. "No lunch is on **me**." Hao insisted. Before Monique could protest, Hao was already

leading the way to front door. The guy at the front door barely addressed the two. "Sorry, we're full." Hao turned to see Monique

frown. "(sigh) Sorry Hao, come on let's go." Hao turned to follow until he noticed a dirty man surrounded by trampy women walk

up to front door. "What up Toni." The man asked while slapping the guy five. "Nothing much man, so table for 4?" The man smiled

showing his mismatched teeth. "You know it!" Hao let go of Monique's hand and rushed back up to the front door and grabbed the

door attendant by his shirt, jacking him up. "You better give us a table **or else."** "O-ok man, I don't want any trouble." Hao gave

the man an evil smirk. "Hao!" Hao turned to his therapist before losing his smirk and putting the man down. "Im sorry man, thank

you for the table." Hao patted the man's shoulder before grabbing Monique's hand and leading her into the restaurant. "You know

Hao, Im very disappointed in the fact that you resorted to anger." "Sorry." Hao mumbled. Monique squeezed his hand lightly. "But,

I'll let it slide this time because that guy was an asshole." "Hmmm, so my therapist has a dirty mouth." Monique smirked. "Im not

your average therapist." Hao smiled. "That's just what I need."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Throughout the day, Hao and Monique had an eventful day together. They enjoyed lunch and rocked out at the Hard Rock Café,

went shopping at the Gallery mall, and even took a trip to the bookstore for coffee and reading. The two were currently taking a

walk along the pier. "I hate to admit it, but I had fun today." Monique smiled. "Well Im glad, I had a great time too and I got 6

chokers on sale!" Hao laughed and nudged Monique. "Hey!" Monique nudged Hao back. "Oh, you are going to get it." Hao

picked Monique up and slammed her into the nearby grass. Monique pushed Hao onto the ground and began to tickle him. "HA

HAHAHA! Oh no you don't!" Hao flipped them over so that Monique was on the bottom and started tickling her sides "Hahaha

can't…….breathe……I……give!" Hao smirked in triumph and pulled the girl up. The two continued their walk in silence. "Hao?"

"Hm?" he answered. "About our last meeting." Hao cringed at the memory. "What about it?" Monique stopped and fiddled with her

fingers. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Hao stopped walking. "I shouldn't have tried to pry into your personal life like that." "I

thought that's what a therapist is supposed to do." Monique shook her head. "No a therapist is supposed to help you out not pry

into your personal business." Hao nodded in agreement. "Im really sorry and I would like it if you would agree to come back to

therapy tomorrow." Hao remained silent. "If you do, I promise that we won't talk about anything you don't want to." "Really?'

"Really, I want you to trust me as a friend and not just a therapist." Hao remained silent for a while. Monique frowned. "Right, sorry

see ya later." Monique began to walk away, but Hao grabbed her arm and stopped her from going. "I'll do it." Monique's eyes

brightened up. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow." "Cool." Monique walked away while Hao headed home.

(BACK AT FUNBARI ONSEN)

"Im home." Hao yelled while throwing his bags in the closet and plopping on the couch. "Hey Hao!" Yoh called from the kitchen.

Hao got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen to see Yoh washing dishes. "Hungry?" "No thanks, I ate while I was out."

Yoh nodded while drying off a plate. "Did you go to Monique like a told you?" Hao smirked while wrapping his arms around Yoh

from behind. "Yeah, I went." Hao began kissing on Yoh's neck. "H-hao what are you doing?" Hao ignored his brother's question

and began unbuttoning Yoh's shirt while leaving bite marks on his neck. "Hao……" Yoh moaned, that was all the encouragement

hao needed. Hao picked Yoh up and placed him on kitchen counter. "You said if I didn't go back to Monique that you wouldn't let

me fuck you right?" Yoh could only moan in response. "Well I went and now I get a **reward**." Hao ripped off Yoh's shirt and took

his left nipple into his mouth. "Hao!" yoh screeched. Hao smirked and continued to nip and suck at the steadily hardening nub, while

pinching and pulling at the other one. Yoh shuddered as a blast of cold air landed on his hardening member when his brother yanked

off his pants. Hao stared lustfully at his brother's naked form. "Yoh you're so hot." He hoarsely admitted. Yoh moaned and arched

his body into his brother's, urging him to continue. Hao put his hand on Yoh's chest and pushed him down. "Patience Yoh." Hao

whispered in a husky voice. Yoh shivered in anticipation. Hao rid himself of his own clothes and climbed on top of his brother,

causing their erections to rub against each other. Both men cried out in pleasure. Hao continued to grind their hips together in a slow

torturous rhythm, earning pleased mewls and moans from Yoh. "Hao….please….." Hao nodded and spread his brother's legs. Hao

lifted Yoh's hips up and stuck his tongue in his brother's entrance. "AHH!" Yoh cried out as his brother fucked him with his tongue.

Hao licked the insides of his brother's ass for while before pulling out and earning a frustrated groan from his younger brother. Hao

positioned himself at his brother's entrance. "Ready?" Yoh nodded and Hao quickly plunged into his brother until his was buried to

the hilt inside his brother's tight warm cavern. "Ahh!" Yoh screamed as he got used to the pain of no proper lubricant. Hao

shuddered as he struggled to resist the urge to pound mercilessly into the body under him. Yoh bucked his hips to signal Hao to

move. Hao nodded and began a slow pace of going in and out of Yoh's puckered entrance. "Hao….faster….." Hao didn't need to

hear twice as he began to pound relentlessly into Yoh. "AHHH! HAO! FASTER! HARDER!" Hao pulled his brother's hips closer

and pushed his member deeper into his brother and brushed against his prostate. "HAO!" Yoh screamed. _(Found it!)_ Hao thought

as he positioned himself to hit that spot over and over again while drinking up his brother's cries and pleas. Hao could feel himself

about to climax; he reached in between his brother's legs and began pumping his member in time with each thrust. "Ugh! Hao im

gonna…………"Hao got the message and quickened his pace. "HAOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Yoh spilled his seed onto his and his

brother's chest, while Hao spilled his essence into his brother. Hao fell forward onto his brother's chest. "Hao…….I love you."

Yoh whispered. Hao smiled lazily at his brother and pulled him into a soft kiss. "I love you too Yoh." The two shared one more kiss

before drifting off to sleep. Horo walked into the kitchen and noticed the two brothers asleep on the kitchen counter. "Ren; you

better not come down here for your midnight milk craving."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok here you go, another chapter for my loyal fans how do you like my first yaoi! lemon ?tell me if I need to work on anything please.I might not update for awhile because it hurts to squint at the computer screen and im going away for awhile. I need new glasses but I hope I can get contacts instead. Anyway read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people I got another chapter for you yay!!!!!!!!!! My last chapter was a little daring but hopefully you guys will continue to read my story. On with the fic!

You're Driving Me Crazy!!!!

The next mourning Yoh awakened from his peaceful yet uncomfortable slumber. Looking around, he realized he was in the kitchen.

Looking down, he realized he was naked and his brother was on top of him. "Hao, wake up." Hao mumbled some incoherent

words and pulled Yoh closer to him. Yoh shook his head and laughed at his brother's antics. Hao was quite childish at times.

"Come on Hao, wake up." Hao cracked one eye open. "What?" he asked irritably, not liking the early awakening. "We need to get

off the kitchen table, that's what." Hao lifted himself off of his brother and headed upstairs. Yoh hoped off of the table, threw his

clothes back on, cleaned the kitchen, and cooked breakfast. Ren and Horo made their way downstairs to the smell of rice balls,

natto, and noodles. "Yes! Dude I am sooo hungry!" Ren let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you ever think of anything besides food?"

Horo thought for a moment, his face scrunched up in a way that looked painful. "Don't hurt yourself imbecile." Yoh ignored the

couple and placed their plates on the table. At that moment, Hao came downstairs; slipping on his shoes with straightening his

jacket. "Mournin Hao." Horo said with a mouthful of rice, getting some on Ren. "Why You-!" Ren pushed the ice shaman out of his

chair. "Hey! What was that for?!" "For being a disgusting idiot." Horo grumbled a bit before returning to his seat. Yoh smiled at his

friend's antics as he placed a plate in front of Hao. "thanks." He mumbled with a comb in his mouth as he brushed and styled his

hair with his hands. "Going somewhere Hao?" Horo asked when the answer was so obvious. "No Horo, I just wanted to see if my

clothes fit." Hao rolled his eyes at Horo's stupidity. "Well if you want my opinion, your pants are a size too small." Horo then

returned to eating his breakfast, leaving the others to ponder whether Horo really was that dumb. "Well, Im gone." Hao announced

after finishing his breakfast and heading to the door. "Bye, have a good day." Yoh yelled after his retreating lover. Hao waved and

walked out the door.

-At the clinic-

Monique looked up from her SasuNaru doujinshi (1), when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." she replied. Hao opened the

door and walked in, Monique gave him a pleased and friendly smile. "Hey Hao, have a seat." Hao nodded before taking the seat in

front of her desk. "How are you today?" she asked. "Im good." He replied. "What about you?" Monique went to reply but a yawn

stopped the words coming from her mouth, Hao arched his brow in curiosity. "Tired?" Monique finished her yawn before nodding

tiredly. "Yeah, but it's my own fault for staying up late watching Naruto episodes on you tube (2). "Wait, isn't that a kids show?"

Monique gave Hao a childish glare and pout. "So? I happen to like the show and I don't care what anybody says about it!" Hao l

aughed, her childish behavior was quite amusing to him. "Moving on, what do you want to talk about?" she asked while putting the

doujinshi back on her shelf. Hao thought for a meant before a malicious smirk etched its way onto his face. "You." He simply

replied. "Come again?" Monique replied. "I want us to talk about you; you know, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals, that kind of

stuff." Monique took a minute to think this over. "Ok, I guess we can do that; what do you want to know first?' "What do you do

when your not here?' Monique sat at her desk and stared off into space. "Well, I like to read manga, watch anime, play video

games go shopping, and you know girl stuff." (Girl stuff? or kids stuff?) Hao thought. "What's your favorite color?" "Black." She

simply stated. "Do you have a prized possession?" Monique reached into her bag and pulled out a small plush doll. "My sasuke-

plushy is my prized possession."(3) "OK, what are some of your goals?" "Well, I want to keep going to anime conventions, collect

a bunch of Naruto plushies….." Hao kind of toned her out as she began to name a bunch of anime/manga related goals. (Is she a

big kid or something?!?!) His thoughts were cut short as a piece of her speech caught his attention. "Repeat that?" Monique

frowned. "I said, my biggest goal is to help you." She repeated. Hao was silent for a moment. "You know that's not going to be an

easy goal to accomplish." He stated with a smirk as he got up and walked towards her. "It may even be……" Hao was now

standing above her, their faces a mere inches apart. "impossible." He finished. "I know it will be a big challenge." Monique stated,

her cheeks holding a tinge of pink at their close contact. "But, I am willing to do my best and never give up, this is promise you."

Monique flashed him a bright smile. Hao could not help but smile back at the strange yet interesting girl. "I look forward to seeing

how all this will turn out." He replied. Then, for the rest of the day; Monique and Hao spent the day talking about nothing, but

having a good time nonetheless. Hao wouldn't admit it but he was starting to think that the girl wasn't so bad, weird, but still not so

bad. (She might actually be able to help me) with that one thought in his mind, Hao enjoyed his therapy session that day. (Especially

when Monique spilt milk on herself.)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you go another chapter and now I want some sasunaru!

1)I love sasunaru; it's my second favorite yaoi! Pairing (right after HaoxYoh of course).

2)While I was writing this chapter, I was actually on you tube as well. So I put it in the story (im tired too.)

3)I actually have a sasuke plushy, I bought him at Otakon and I love him very much! (But he keeps bugging me to buy a Naruto plushy) ok that's all for now read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to take this time to thank everyone for reviewing and im glad you like my story.

Monique: YAY! They like me yes yes yes!

Yoh: This calls for a celebration.

ABL:turns on the radio and "Fighting Dreamers" form Naruto comes on.

Monique: I love this song! (Dancing)

ABL: Me too. (Dancing)

(Sasuke and Naruto come in.)

Naruto: Hey, there playing our theme song Teme!

ABL: Hey Naruto, Hey Sasuke

Naruto: Hey ABL! Nice to see you believe it!

Sasuke: Hn

ABL: Wanna join us?

Naruto: Yeah! (Starts dancing)

Sasuke: (sits in the corner) Hn

ABL: (dancing) on with the fic!

Naruto: (dancing) Animeboyslover does not own Shaman King, Naruto, or any of their characters believe it!

ABL: I couldn't have said it better myself Naruto.

You're Driving Me Crazy! By Animeboyslover

Over the next few weeks, Hao attended every single session with Monique without a single complaint. The two had a wonderful time

together; they listened to music, played games, talked about their interests, and sometimes they even went out around the harbor.

Sometimes, even Yoh would visit and join in on the fun; which Hao and Monique both enjoyed. Monique and Hao were currently

enjoying a lunch in her office that she prepared. "This is pretty good." Hao said through a mouthful of egg salad sandwich. Monique

smiled. "Thanks but its simple to make egg salad Im kind of more of a baker than a cook." Hao finished the rest of his sandwich

before grabbing a cupcake. "Really?" Monique finished her soda before replying. "Yeah, when I was younger I made brownies, but I

accidentally used olive oil instead of vegetable oil."(1) Hao laughed. "They must have tasted terrible." "They did, but when I made

them the second time, they were delicious!" "Well maybe one day you can let me try some." "Sure, but there not as good as your

brother's chocolate chip cookies." Hao laughed again. "Hey Monique, question." Monique took his and her trash and dumped it in her

bin. "Yeah, what is it?" Hao leaned back in his chair and scratched his chin. "You sure spend a lot of time with your clients; doesn't

your boyfriend get jealous?" Hao noticed Monique's flinch at his question. She turned to the window, her back facing Hao. "To be

honest, I don't have a boyfriend." Hao noticed her sad expression reflecting off of the window. She quickly turned around a flashed

him a fake smile. "But! Who needs a boyfriend, I always have fun!" Hao opened his mouth to say something about that but choose to

just ask for another cupcake. Eventually their time was up and Hao bid Monique farewell. "See you tomorrow, ask Yoh to make me

more cookies; He's a great cook!" Hao smiled. "Sure thing." Once Hao left, Monique started to put her things away, she noticed a

mirror on her desk and picked it up. She carefully examined all of her features before frowning and chucking the mirror into the trash

bin. Making sure her office door was locked, Monique pulled back her sleeve to reveal 4 long red slash marks going across her wrist.

"(Sigh) how can I help others, if I can't even help myself." Grabbing a razor blade hidden under her drawer, she quickly went to work.

She watched with tear-filled eyes as the thick red liquid began to ooze out of her arm and on to the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uh oh! Monique may have a few secrets. Will Hao find out?

1- I actually did do that; they tasted terrible! I tried to make them taste better by sprinkling sugar on them but the still tasted bad. I put pudding in the next batch and everybody loved them!

I'll see you guys next chapter believe it!

Naruto: Hey that's my line!


	12. Chapter 12

Ummm hello everybody (nervous laugh) I understand some people may be a little upset about my last chapter.

Monique: Your damn right their upset! (Whacks ABL on the head)

ABL: OW! Im sorry! So sorry! (Keeps getting hit on the head)

Monique: you better fix this and fast! (Pulls out a bat)

ABL: (very scared) I will! I will! I promise!

You're Driving Me Crazy!

"Ok Hao, you've gone through a lot of training these past few weeks; now its time for a field test." Hao looked at Monique with a

questionable look. "What kind of test?" Monique adjusted her glasses and wrote something on her clipboard. "This test will show how

much control you've gained over your anger and how you express it. Hao studied Monique for awhile, his face held no emotion.

"What?" Monique asked, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Hao staring at her so hard. "Why do you wear those glasses?"

Monique unconsciously straightened her glasses. "Because without them I'd wouldn't be able to see much." Hao said nothing after

that. "Ok, let's begin." Monique reached into her desk and pulled out a toy fire truck. "What are you going to with that?" "It's your

test, Im going to turn this on and see what you do if it makes you angry." Hao laughed. "You expect me to get angry at this little thing?"

Monique took out a pair of ear muffs and slipped them on. "Brace yourself." She turned on the toy truck's siren and Hao covered his

ears as the most ears splitting siren blared from the truck. "GOOD LICK!" Monique yelled before leaving the room. Before she could

even close the door: BAM! And the siren was silent. Monique went back into the room to see the fire truck smashed into billions of

pieces and Hao sitting there fuming. "(Sigh) Hao you failed the test." "THAT THING WAS MAKING MY HEAD POUND!!!!!!"

Monique started to clean up the truck pieces. "The purpose of the test was to find a way to turn off the siren, without resulting to

violent ways." Hao huffed and turned away in reply. Monique went over to him and started to massage his shoulders. "Relax….." she

whispered in his ear. Hao closed his eyes and allowed the relaxing massage calm him down. "Envision yourself on a tropical beach, the

sun is shining but not too bright, the wind is giving you a pleasant breeze." Hao relaxed his tense muscles as he continued to envision."

"Then, you see Yoh walking up to you naked and holding your favorite drink." "Mmmm" Hao smirked. Monique laughed at his

reaction as she continued to massage his shoulders. (He's such a pervert.) She thought. "He rubbing your chest and begging you to

take him right there right now." Hao sank deeper into the chair as he felt the last bit of his anger leave him. "Feel better?" she asked

into his ear. "Yeah." Monique released his shoulders, Hao growled in protest. "Well our time is up Hao, see you tomorrow ok?" Hao

nodded and got up. "See you later." Monique nodded and adjusted her glasses. Hao walked over to her, Monique blushed due to

how close he was. "You know you should really get contacts." He cupped her face in his hands and gently removed the glasses from

her face to reveal her coffee colored eyes. "You look a lot better without them." He then exited the room, leaving Monique with her

face red as a tomato. She touched her face where Hao's hand once was and couldn't help but smile. Hao exited the building feeling a

lot better than he usually did and an intense craving for some coffee.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you have it another chapter and for those of you who are upset about the last chapter, don't worry it will get better. I thought that having a little drama will make the coupling even sweeter. Sayonara for now love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

OK im writing another chapter please keep reviewing!

You're Driving Me Crazy!

After Hao failed the anger management test with flying colors, Monique decided to try finding the core of Hao's anger. "OK, do loud

noises make you angry?" Hao crossed his arms and stared out of the window. "Yeah." He replied. "Ok, how about clowns?"

"Definitely." Monique looked down the list of anger starters to find out that Hao didn't exactly have many. "Hmmm, that's odd." Hao

turned his attention back to her. "What's odd?" Monique showed him the list and pointed to some words with checks next to them.

"The ones with the checks next to them are the ones that make you angry; these ones can easily be avoided with a simple breathing

exercise or squeeze toy(1). "OK and that means….." Monique took the list back and pulled out a huge book, after turning a couple

pages she found what she was looking for. "Aha! It means that you have something deep in your subconscious, eating away at you

causing your anger to escalate to abnormal levels. "Can you say all that in English?" Hao asked. Monique rolled her eyes in

exasperation. "Let me explain with an example, a mentor of mine had a patient who had sleeping disorders; he tried many tests and

found nothing wrong." Hao boredly tapped the window with his fingers until Monique smacked his head. "OW! What was that for?!?!

"Pay attention; when he decided to hypnotize her, he found out that her sleeping disorder was caused by her longing to find her favorite

doll from her childhood." "SO what does this have to do with me?" Monique put the book away before turning to pull out a doujinshi

book. "I think you may have the same problem." Hao looked at her like she was insane. "Do I look like I played with dolls when I

was younger?!?!" Monique whacked him on the head with her doujinshi. "That's not what I meant, what I mean is that you might have

something from your past that is bothering you and making you act this way." Hao rubbed his head as he felt a bump begin to form. "I

don't remember having anything in my past that bothers me." Monique thought about it before replying. "Hao, some things in your past

are easily forgotten, or are so painful that your mind blocks them from your memory." "I see." Hao replied, not liking how the

conversation was going. "Look, Im gonna call it a day and head home." Monique looked at him with worry. "What's wrong? Are you

sick?" Monique placed her hand on his forehead and felt his temperature. Hao smirked and licked her hand. "Ewe!" Monique playfully

whapped him on the head. "Nah, im not sick, just tired." Hao walked to the door and let himself out. "I'll see you later." Then he left.

"Bye." Monique called after him. She sat at her desk and stared out of the window, thinking over what Yoh said when she asked him

to come see her.

_Flashback_

"_So tell me yoh, were you and Hao always together?" "Well, we were when we were little." Monique wrote a couple more _

_things on her clipboard before continuing. "Ok, was Hao a happy child?" Yoh thought for a moment. "He was happy when _

_we always played together, but he never really got along with our parents and grandparents." Monique continued to write as _

_she listened to every word Yoh said. "I see, do you still keep in touch with your parents?" "No, we don't." Yoh replied. "Why _

_not?" "Because our parents are always traveling, that's why we stayed with our grandparents until we left middle school." _

_"OK, do you still keep in touch with your grandparents?" Yoh's face tuned grim. "No, not since we………….ran away"_

_End of flashback_

Monique continued to stare out of the window, thinking harder than ever. "I wonder…" she mumbled to her self as she continued to

think.

(Back at funbari onsen)

"Im home." Hao called as he kicked off his shoes and plopped on the couch. Hao looked around and noticed that no one was home.

He pulled out his cell phone and called yoh.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Hello?_

Hao couldn't help but smile at the cheerful sound of his brother's voice. "Hey Yoh."

_Hey hao, what's up?_

"I left Monique's office early." He replied.

_Why, did she make you angry again? _Hao could hear the worry in his voice.

"No, I was just tired and wanted to come home."

_Ok that's good_

"Where are you guys anyway?"

_Well, Ren and Horo are on a date and Im going shopping_

"OK, I'll see you when you get back."

_Ok Hao, I love you._

Hao tried his best but he could not keep the smile from spreading across his face. "I love you too." He replied.

_Bye!_

"Bye." Hao hung up his phone and flicked on the television, it wasn't long before sleep over came him……

_Dream_

_Hao raced down the long corridor searching for his brother, his parents had once again tried to separate them. "Oni-chan!" _

_Hao ran faster as he heard his brother call for him frantically. "Im coming Yoh!" He finally found an old room and pushed _

_the door open. There, he found his little brother curled up in a ball crying. "Yoh." Hao called out gently. Two huge chocolate _

_orbs peered at Hao before two small arms wrapped around his neck. "Oni-chan! I thought they got you!" Yoh sobbed into his _

_older brother's shoulder. "It's ok Yoh; I won't let them separate us." Just then, the door burst open as Hao and Yoh's parents _

_came into the room. "You monster! Get away from our son!" Their mother quickly snatched Yoh away from Hao. "Mother _

_No! I want Oni-chan!" she ignored her son's pleas. "You stay away from our son you devil!" Hao's dad grabbed him and _

_began to beat him mercilessly. "NO! ONI-CHAN!" Yoh's mother grabbed her son and led him out of the room. Hao cringed _

_on the ground crying as his father continued to beat him. "YOH!" he cried until his dad kicked him in the mouth. _

_"ONI-__CHAN!_

_ONI-CHAN!!!  
_

_ONI-CHAN!!!!!!_

Hao woke up in cold sweat and surveyed his surroundings. Realizing where he was, Hao quickly relaxed and sank back into the

couch. "It's been awhile since I had that dream." He mumbled to himself. He sat up as he heard the front door open. "Im home!" Yoh

called out as he struggled to get into the house with all the bags. Hao quickly strode over and took all the bags from his brother.

"Whew! Thanks Hao." Hao set the bags on the counter and then embraced his brother in a hug from behind. "Hao?" Yoh called out,

puzzled by his brother's behavior. Hao said nothing and continued to embrace his brother. Yoh turned around and returned them

embrace. Yoh did not know what was going on but what he did know was that his brother needed comfort and he was happy to give

it to him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You know that toy where you squeeze them and their eyes pop out, that's what she was talking about.

In the dream Hao and Yoh are about 10 or 11

Oni-chanbig brother

Read and review!!!!!!!!! summer rules!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey people, I took a little break im sorry but I will try to start updating more. I have bible school in the mourning so I've been busy. Im kinda tired but I can't disappoint my reviewers. Im just so happy you guys like my story. On with the fic!

You're Driving Me Crazy!

It was a normal Saturday afternoon at the funbari onsen. Yoh was eating a bowel of oranges while listening to SOUL BOB (1), Horo was out on a date with Ren, and Hao was sleeping soundly in his bedroom.

_Dream: WARNING VERY MATURE not for the pure of heart! DON'T SAY I DID"NT WARN YOU!_

_Hao sat in a chair, in what looked liked Monique's office. His suspicions were confirmed when said person walked into the room. "Hey Monique, what's up for today?" Hao gave her a questioning glance when her lips curve into what looked like a seductive smirk. (What the hell?) He thought. "Well Hao, since your not doing so well with my other methods, I thought we could try some…." Hao almost choked when Monique climbed onto his lap and began to unbutton her blouse. "Physical therapy." She purred in his ear. "Monique, what are you doing?" Hao was extremely freaked out by the girl's behavior, but he was also enjoying it. (1) Monique put on a fake innocent face. "What do you mean Hao? Im giving you your therapy." She then rubbed at the growing bulge in his pants. Hao bit back a moan with great difficulty. "Monique, this isn't like you." Monique grabbed a handful of Hao's hair forcing him to tilt his head back, allowing her access to his neck. "I know, but I can't help it Hao; it's like you awaken an animal in me." Monique then bit into Hao's neck, causing him to growl in pleasure. "So, how do you like this therapy Hao?" Hao shivered at the lust filled voice of the girl on top of him, he could only growl and pull her closer in response. She continued to grind her hips into his, driving Hao insane with lust. He pushed his hands up her thighs, inching closer to his prize. Monique only smirked in response. "I have someone who wants to join our session today Hao." Just then, the door opened revealing Yoh. Hao's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Y-yoh! It's not what it looks like! She came onto me!! I-!" Hao stopped his rambling when he saw Yoh pull Monique into a French kiss. "Hey sexy." Yoh greeted while wiping some excess saliva off her chin. "Hey yourself." She replied nipping at his neck. "What the hell?! Why is yoh here?!" Yoh and Monique sported devious smirks. "He's here to join our __**session**__." Monique purred in response. She walked over to Hao and began unbuttoning his pants, while Yoh hiked up her skirt. Hao stifled a gasp when Monique flicked her tongue over the head of his member. "Hmmm, you like that Hao?" Hao bucked his hips in response. Monique got the message and took the whole member into her mouth. Hao let out a ragged moan as the wet hot cavern swallowed him. Yoh took advantage of his head tilted back and began sucking on Hao' pressure point. "Ah!" he screamed as he gave in to the sensations that the two were giving him. The two then switched positions, Yoh sitting him self on Hao's dick and Monique sitting on Yoh's. Yoh slowly began to ride his brother, giving Monique pleasures as well. Monique pushed her breasts into Hao's face, he eagerly sucked on one, causing the girl to moan in pleasure. She gently licked the shell of Hao's ear and gently nipped at the lobe. "Time to wake up Hao." she whispered._

_End of hentai dream._

Hao awakened to the sound of Yoh calling him to come downstairs, sporting a huge hard-on. "Ugh! Damn it!" he cursed. Hao slowly got out of bed, wincing in pain at his erection. Hao went to his drawer and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. Slipping them on, he made his way downstairs and noticed Monique sitting with Yoh enjoying some snacks. Yoh was the first to notice his presence. "Hey Hao, look who came to visit. Said person turned to greet Hao. "Hey Hao, how are you?" Hao sat down next to the girl and grabbed one of the cookies. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Monique put on a fake pout. "What? Not happy to see me?' Hao laughed at her childish behavior and plucked her on the nose. "Ouch! Hey!" Hao only laughed harder. Monique growled and tackled him off the couch. Yoh sat and watch the scene with great amusement. (Ha-ha, I've never seen Hao act so childish before; It's kind of nice) he thought as he watched Hao pout after Monique whacked him hard on the head. "Ok children, behave yourselves." Yoh joked. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHILDREN?!?!" Hao and Monique both yelled. Yoh's face paled. "J-just joking." The two calmed down and returned to their seats. "So what brings you here Monique?" yoh asked. "Well, Im actually here to do an evaluation." Hao looked up from his tea. "What do you mean evaluation?" Monique calmly sipped her tea before continuing. "Well, as a therapist I have to evaluate the life style of my patients." "Why do you have to do that?" Yoh asked. "Because, I have to make sure that their life style is not affecting the way they act." Hao looked confused. "What do you mean by that?" Monique set her tea down. "Ok, let me explain by using an example: A bipolar child may be bipolar due to an ignoring family; In other words; Im here to see if your home life is the cause of your anger problems." Hao frowned. "My home is not the cause of this that I know for a fact." Monique calmly sipped her tea. "I know that Hao." Hao and Yoh both gave her matching confused looks; she returned the looks with a soft genuine smile. "I know for a fact that you are surrounded by wonderful people, who would never hurt you; Im kinda jealous." Yoh smiled. "To be honest, Im only doing the evaluation because it's standard procedure." Hao nodded in understanding. "I guess I can deal with that; it's just one day right?' Monique paled. Yoh noticed and became worried. "Is something wrong?" Monique twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Well actually, the evaluation lasts a month." Hao shrugged his shoulders. "Well, let me show you to your room." Monique looked at him questionably. "W-what?" Hao turned to face the girl. "You're going to be evaluating me right? Well you're going to need a place to stay." "Oh no! I would never impose on you guys, I can simply visit everyday." Yoh shook his head and followed Hao, who led the girl by the hand to the room. "No, we'd be glad to have you and we have plenty of room." "Yeah, so stop resisting; we'll go get you some clothes tomorrow." Monique still wanted to argue but gave in. "Ok, thank you." Yoh smiled at the girl. "No problem." Hao said nothing he only continued to lead the girl to her room with a smile on his face." (Heh heh, this is gonna be fun.) He thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1)-We all know Hao is a big pervert,Monique dosent really act like that or does she?

Well, there you have it. One more chapter just for my reviewers! Oooh Monique's gonna stay with Hao and Yoh, is anything gonna **happen**? And what about that dream Hao had? Could it be a clue to some upcoming romance? Who knows not even me, the author! Well, see you guys next chapter! Summer RULES! SASUNARU RULES! YOHXHAO RULES! YAOI! RULES! ANIME RULES! BELIEVE IT!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everybody, what's good? Sorry I haven't been updating much but it was only

because I was in the middle of moving and my computer had to be shut-off. Anyway how

about I finish this story?

Monique :_( walks in) _Oh hello ABL, Happy belated Birthday!!!!!!

ABL: _(blushes)_ T-thank you.

_Hao and Yoh walk in carrying a cake_

Hao and Yoh: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABL!!!!

ABL: Awe, thanks you guys.

Monique: that's not all…._snaps her fingers._

_2-D from the gorillaz, Ash Ketchum,Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, T.k., Matt Ishida, _

_"L", Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Kiba from _

_Inuyasha, Eiri Yuki, Shuichi,Hiroshi,and "K", Yugi and Yami, _

_Bakura,Koji,Takuya,and all of ABL's other favorite anime boys walk in. _Everyone:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABL!!!!!!!

ABL: Thanks everyone!

Yoh: Go ahead and open your gifts!

ABL: Ok, well while I do that, Hao? Would you do the honors?

Hao: Animeboyslover does not own shaman king or any of its characters.

Monique: She owns me though; but she doesn't t own any of the other characters

mentioned either.

ABL:_ opening a naruto videogame, _on with the fic!

You're Driving Me Crazy by: Animeboyslover

The next mourning, Monique awakened in a bed that was not hers, in a room that was

also not hers. "Hey sleepy head." She looked in the doorway to find Hao standing there

leaning against the doorframe. It was then that the events from the previous day came

flooding back. "Oh, that's right, the evaluation!" She was about to hop out of bed, until

she looked down and blushed. "What's wrong?" Monique turned deep red and fisted the

blankets in her hands. "C-can you leave for a minute?" Hao arched a confused eyebrow.

"Why?" Monique turned an even deeper shade of red. "I-I um I need to get dressed."

Hao's lips curved into a devious smirk. "Oh ok, I'll leave." Hao walked out of the room

and closed the door. Monique sighed in relief and began to climb out of bed and search

for her pants. "Found them!" she cried as she finally found her pants. "Found what?" At

that moment, Monique turned around to see Hao in the doorway again. She then looked

down at her self and screamed.

_Meanwhile, downstairs_

Yoh hummed a happy tune as he continued to put the finishing touches on breakfast for the

house. He picked up five plates and began to set the table when….."EAHHH!!!!

PERVERT!!!!!" someone screamed causing Yoh to almost drop the plates. He chuckled

slightly when he heard the respective SMACK! occur afterwards. He laughed and

continued to set the table. It wasn't long before Yoh yelled for everyone to come

downstairs. As always, Horo was the first to come bolting down the stairs, followed by his

short statured and short-tempered boyfriend Ren. Yoh gently set a plate in front of them

both and waited for the other two to come down. "Grr! You're such a pervert Hao!" Hao

only laughed and rubbed the sore spot on his head where Monique threw her Yaoi at him.

"Hey, you two breakfast is ready." Yoh called out to interrupt their bickering. "Cool!"

Monique quickly sat down and thanked Yoh when she handed him a plate. Hao also sat

down and began to eat his food. "So Ms. Daniels, what brings you here?" Ren asked,

with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Actually Mr. Tao, Im here for a house evaluation

and please call me Monique." She said as she continued to eat. "I see so _Ms. Daniels, _

how much money do you make?" "Ummm I make about 350 an hour." Monique replied.

Ren secretly glared at the girl as he continued his questioning. "That must be pretty hard to

make a decent living off of." Monique finished her plate and took it to the sink and began

to wash it. "I get by." She replied as she continued to wash the remaining dishes. : You

don't have to those!" Yoh piped up as she continued to wash and dry. "No, no I don't

mind; it's the least I can do to repay your hospitality." Yoh smiled at the girl and she

smiled back. "We'll I better go get some clothes if im going to be staying here." She

quickly slipped on her shoes and headed towards the door. "I'll be back she called out

before leaving out of the door. Ren took this time to join Yoh in the kitchen. "Yoh, are you

sure it's ok for _her_ to stay here?" Yoh hummed a happy tune as he put the dishes away.

"Of course I do Ren, Monique is a nice girl." Ren frowned at the last statement. "Anna

was _nice_ too, but look what happened." Yoh scowled at the thought of his ex-fiancé. Ren

saw this and decided not to press the subject any longer. "All im saying is be careful Yoh;

I don't want to see you hurt again." With that final word, Ren left Yoh to his thoughts.

(For yours and Hao's sake) Ren thought.

Ok, here you go new chapter, im tired, hope you enjoyed, goodnight! SAYONARA

ANIME RULES!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey every body I have a new chapter just for you! Hope you enjoy it on with the fic!

You're Driving Me Crazy! By: Animeboyslover

It was around four in the afternoon, when Monique Daniels returned to The Asakura, Tao, and

Usui Household. Yoh respectively helped her carry her bags to her room. "So, you need any

help settling in?" Yoh asked, while setting down the last of Monique's bags. "Hmm, No Im ok

thanks for asking." Yoh gave the girl one last smile before exiting the room and leaving her to her

work. Around seven in the evening, Yoh put the finishing touches on the food and called

everyone down for dinner. As usual, Horo and Ren were down first with Hao slowly following

behind. It was when the other three were properly seated and food set in front of them, that they

noticed someone was missing. "Hey, were woenique?" Horo asked through a mouthful of food.

"I think she's still upstairs." Yoh replied. "I'll get her." Hao interjected as he got up from the

table and walked upstairs. When he reached her room he gently knocked on the door, there was

no answer. So, using the only other option, He barged into the room. "Hey Monique-!" Hao

stopped in mid-sentence, when he saw Monique asleep on the floor next to an empty pile of

boxes. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. She lay there covered in a Naruto poster acting as

a blanket and curled up into a small ball. _"She looks like a little kid." _Hao thought as continued

to observe the sight. Unaware of the other presence in the room, Monique turned over and

muttered small words of discomfort in her sleep. Hao laughed , picked the girl up and gently set

her on the bed. He tucked her in and exited the room. "Hey, what's she doing?" Yoh asked as

he began to clean Horo and Ren's plates. "She fell asleep." Hao replied as he sat down and

continued his meal. "Oh, ok I'll put a plate in the microwave for her to eat later." Hao nodded

and continued to eat. Horo went off to watch TV and Ren went to finish his training, Yoh went

to do house work, leaving Hao alone in the kitchen. Everyone pretty much went about their

business from then on……

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was around eleven o' clock at night when Monique awakened from her slumber. She

stretched out the kinks in her body before getting out of the bed and surveying her surroundings.

_"Damn, it's that late?" _She thought as she looked at the alarm clock on the dresser. She

quietly opened the room door and stepped into the hallway. She inwardly shivered as her bare

feet came in contact with the cold wooden floor. "Where is everybody?" she quietly walked

down the long corridor, searching for the other occupants of the house. As she walked past what

looked like the 5th door on the left, her ears perked up as she heard some questionable sounds

coming from the other side of the door.(1) Before she could do any further investigating, her

growling stomach reminded her that she was hungry. She quietly creped downstairs to the

kitchen. Monique tiptoed to the refrigerator and gently eased it open. "Need some help?"

Monique nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice of another behind her. She

quickly whipped around to see Yoh walking into the kitchen, grabbing an orange from a basket

on the table. (2) "Im sorry! I know this isn't my house! I'll never do it again! I-!" "Whoa, whoa!

Calm down." Monique calmed down and took a seat. "Im really sorry." she repeated. Yoh

laughed. "Its ok, don't be; you're hungry right?" Monique blushed and shook her head. Yoh

went over to the microwave and turned it on. Monique turned properly in his seat and quietly

waited. Yoh opened the microwave and sat a plate in front of her. She quietly thanked him and

ate silently. After about 2-3 bites, she thanked Yoh and gently pushed the plate away. Yoh

looked at the girl worriedly, but she wouldn't make eye contact. "Are you sure you're not still

hungry?" Monique quickly shook her head and got up from the table. "Yes, Im fine; Im going

back to bed now." Monique quickly got up from the table, ignoring her still growling stomach;

she raced upstairs to her room. Yoh gazed at the stairway for a few minutes before putting the

dishes away. "Hey, what's up?" Yoh nodded in acknowledgement to his brother's presence as

he continued to clean up. "Hao, im worried about Monique." "What about her?" Hao asked

while taking an apple out of the basket. "She was just down here and said she was hungry, but

she only took two bites of food!" Hao had a bored expression on his face, but in his mind he

was contemplating the possible reasons for the situation. _"Could she be one of those model _

_wanna-bees? (3) Nah, she likes chocolate too much. (4) Then, what going on?" _"HAO!"

Hao snapped out of his thoughts to hear his brother calling him. "What you say?" Yoh frowned.

"I said, you should ask her about it tomorrow." Hao nodded in conformation as Yoh left the

room. "_Hmmm, Monique may not be the only one to do some evaluating….."_Hao thought.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll11111111111lllllllllllllllllll

ATTENTION READERS: I may have writer's block I'll try my best to shake it off just keep

sending me reviews. I take all criticism.

(1)- It was obviously Ren and Horo getting busy but if you didn't figure it out my bad!

(2)-If you don't already know, Yoh loves oranges.

(3)-You know those girls who wanna be a size two so they make themselves throw up and say they're fat if they eat a bean. (Lol)

(4)-Like me, Monique loves chocolate

See ya next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey people long time no see! im realllly sorry i didnt update in a while but my computer is off im borrowing my grandma's.

Rock Lee:That is no excuse!

ABL: Rock Lee?!?! what are you doing here?!?!

Lee: That is not important! you must update faster so that the youthful readers will find the spring of youth! YOUTH!!!!!

ABL: (right eye twitches) ooooooooooook...

Lee: (rambling on about youth)

ABL: (growls)Alright he's starting to annoy me...PETE!!!

(pete wentz comes out of no where and smacks lee with his guitar) SHUT UP LAMETARD!!!!!!

ABL: (blushes) Thanks Pete Wentz you rock

Pete: Whatever just hold up your end of the deal

ABL: (frowns) Fine, FALL OUT BOY IS WAY BETTER THAN GORILLAZ!!!!!

Pete: (smirks and leaves)

ABL: that hurt,so much; on with the fic (cries)

You're Driving Me Crazy by Animeboyslover

The next day, Monique was awakened by the all to familiar sound of her cell phone telling her to wake up. She quickly shut the

annoying sound off before it disturbed the other occupants of the house. "Fuck..." The young therapyist mumbled as she stumbled

out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.Once she was done, she made her way to the bedroom window,she checked the

time on her cell phone. "Almost time..." she mumbled to herself as she opened the window and sat on the ledge. She checked her

phone one more time as th clock struck five a.m. She smiled as the all too familiar mixture of pink and gold spread across the

sky. "Nice..."she whipered to herself as she watched the sun slowly creap up into the sky. She watched the beautiful sight a little

bit longer until her cell phone rang signaling her to get ready. Around seven, Monique grudgingly made her way downstairs fully

dressed and ready for work. "Ugh! I hate mondays." she mumbled as she made herself some coffee for the walk to work.

Once done, she wrote a quick note to Hao and the others then left the house. Around eleven a.m. ,Yoh came downstairs to start

breakfast for the rest of the house and himself. It wasn't long after, the rest of the household came down stairs for breakfast.

"Good mourning guys." Yoh said from the stove as the three other shaman sat down. " (Yawn!) Mourning Yoh."

Horo replied, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Hmm, mourning." Ren replied, as he made himself some tea. Hao simply nodded

towards his brother and sat down. "Where's Monique?" Horo asked, as Yoh set a plate in front of him. "Don't know, she left a

note though." Yoh handed Horo the note and went back to passing out plates. "Hand it over snow-bunny." Hao said before

swiping the note out of the ice shaman's hand. "Hey! only Ren's allowed to call me that!" (SMACK!) "OW! what was that for

Ren?!?!" Horo yelled at his boyfriend while clutching the back of his head. Ren simply said nothing and desperately tried to hide

the blush spreading across his face. Hao ignored the two and began to read the purple note:/Dear Everybody, I've gone to

work, Hao call me if you want to come in. See you all later. Monique/ Hao set the note down and retrieved his cell phone: (ring)

(ring) (ring) "Hello?" "Hey Monique, It's Hao." "Hey Hao! You coming in?" "Yeah, what time do you want me there?" "Come

whenever you want, just call me when you're ready?" "Nah,I'll be leaving in a minute." "Hao,ask her if she's eaten!" Yoh yelled

from the kitchen. "Yoh asked have you eaten." "Ummmm, no not yet." Hao shook his head no in Yoh's direction. "Oh ,ok Ill be

there soon." "K bye." Monique replied before hanging up. Hao hung up as well and grabbed his coat. He was about to leave

when Yoh called him into the kitchen. "Yeah, Yoh?" Yoh handed Hao a rather large bento with a flower attached to it. "Give this

to Monique, there is enough for both of you to have alot,make sure she eats." Hao smiled and gently pecked Yoh on the lips.

"Dont worry, I will." Yoh smiled back, a small blush adorning his cheeks. "OK, see you soon."Hao waved behind him as he

headed out the door.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////At the office/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Monique layed her head down on her desk after she said goodbye to her last patient before Hao. After a few seconds, she found

the positon uncomfortable and moved to her couch. She shifted to a comfortable position and fell into a light sleep.

Meanwhile,downstairs Hao had just made his way from his receptionist's desk to the elevator. When he reached the right floor,

he step out the elevator and walked to room 901. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey, Monique Im he-!" He stopped

when he realized the girl was not listening to him becasue she was fast asleep on the couch. Hao stiffled a laugh and walked

towards the sleeping girl. (Heh, she must have been up on the computer again.) Hao thought as he set the bento down on her

desk and sat down next to her. The therapyist still slept soundly, unaware of the other presence in the room. Hao gently pushed a

loose strand of hair out of her face and admired her features. Her chocolate covered skin glowed in the sunlight, the few

scratches on her skin(1) only heightened his interest in the girl. Her slightly plump cheeks made her look younger and her long

eyelashes only added to the girl's child-like beauty. Hao continued to gently massage the girl's face with his hand, causing

Monique to wake up from her slumber. "Mmm?Hao?" the girl mumbled confused. "Hey sleepy head, glad to see me?" Monique

gently sat up flinching and grabbed her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Hao asked. Monique's face showed her obvious discomfort as

she continued to massage her shoulder. "It's nothing, just a shoulder ache is all." Hao got up from the couch and gently pushed the

girl down. "Hao what are you-!" "Lay on your stomach, I'll give you a massage." "No,that's ok im cool." Hao gently but forcefully

flipped the girl over and began to massage her shoulders. Monique made a slight noise of surprise before relaxing into Hao's

gentle touch."Mmmm, that feels good..." Monique whispered as Hao continued to massage her aching shoulders. Hao added a

bit more pressure to his massage causing Monique emit silent moans of approval. Hao continued to massage the girl while

bending down close to her ear. Monique shuddered as his hot breath tickled her ear. "Feeling better?" he gently whispered in her

ear. "Mmmmm yes..." she moaned back causing the pyromaniac to smirk. It wasn't long before the massage caused the girl to fall

asleep again. Hao smiled and pulled the girl into his lap,burying his face in her hair taking in her scent. (mmmmm, she smells

good.) he thought as cuddled the sleeping girl. Soon after the phone rang,ending the peaceful session. "Monique." he whispered in

her ear. "mmmmm." she replied. "Come on, you've got to anwser the phone." Monique opened her sleepy coffee-colored eyes to

meet Hao's onyx colored ones. "what'd you say?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Hao cuddled the girl close to his

chest. "you have to get your phone." he whispered in her ear. Noticing the position they were in, she quickly hopped out of Hao's

lap and anwsered the phone. "Hello, Dr.Daniels' office, how can I help you?" she anwsered the phone in her professional voice.

(Hey Monique, This is Yoh.) "Hey Yoh, how are you?" she asked while motioning Hao to come over. (Im fine, did you enjoy the

lunch I sent with Hao?) Hearing the conversation, Hao pointed to a bento on her desk. "No, not yet Yoh, but I know it's going to

be delicious." (Awww, thanks that's really nice of you.) "Well it's true silly." (Lol, well i'll leave you two alone see you at home.)

"Ok Yoh, bye." Monique then hung up the phone and turned her attention back to Hao. "So, how bout that lunch?" Hao nodded

and the two settled down to enjoy the bento. Hao immediately took his fill but Monique had only took a few small items. "Hey,

that's all your eating?" Monique blushed and shook her head. Hao was getting worried. "There's alot left take as much as you

want." he insisted. "No Im okay,really." Not wanting to bring any problems,Hao decided not to press the subject any further for

the time being. "So, ready to start some therapy?" "Yeah"  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\

"Ok Hao, where gonna make a list of all the things that make you angry." "Ok, easy." Monique held up her hand to stop Hao's

notions. "Im not done, the list is gonna be put in order from smallest to biggest anger starters. "Man, that's gonna take forever."

"Aww stop whining no it wont; just follow my instructions and we can get out of here early. "(sigh) Fine." The two got

comfortable in front of Monique's desk and got started. "Ok, on a scale of 1-10 how much do animals anger you?" Hao shifted

to a comfortable position in his chair and thought for a moment. "Depends on the animal." "Ok, do you like cats?" "Yeah, as long

as they dont do hairballs." "Dogs?" "Only if they are quiet and house broken." "Fish?" "Nope, hate how they have to be confined

to one place." Monique wrote a few things down on her clipboard before continuing. "Ok Hao, how do you feel about zoos?"

Monique took interest into the uncomfortable look on Hao's face before he began to speak. "I hate them,too annoying." Monique

wrote more stuff on her clipboard. "Ok, what about libraries?" "The're ok, except when those annoying old ladies start hassling

you." Monique smiled. "I feel the same way." Hao smirked. "Besides manga, what kind of books do you read?" Monique set

down the clipboard and swished her chair around while she thought. "Well, I like poetry,books about the zodiac, and...erotica."

Monique whispered the last word. Hao's smirk grew into an all out grin. "Oh! little miss innocent reads bad books." Monique's

face grew warm as Hao continued his playful teasing. "Alright quit it." she stated firmly. "Ok...naughty girl." Hao ducked laughing

as he dodged a book that went flying at him. "Come on baka,lets finish this list." Monique insists as Hao hands her the book

back. Hao rolled his eyes in annoyance . " Ca'nt we not and say we did?" "No, now come on Im sure this wont take long"  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////3HoursLater//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Monique's right eye twitched in a weirded out manner as she put down another sheet of paper covered front to back in a list of

things that make Hao angry. Adding that paper made it seven sheets in all. "Un-be-lievable!" Monique muttered as she stared at

Hao. "All this stuff makes you angry?!?!" Hao nodded with a simple "yeah." as if someone asked if he wanted an apple. Monique

said nothing else, she only continued to stare at the large list. "Hao, this is unreal; Helping you wont be easy..." She noticed Hao's

frown and quickly took action. Walking around her desk and grabbing his hands in hers,Monique gave Hao a sincere smile. "But,

you know Im up for the challenge." Hao grapsed her hands tightly and smiled back. "Good." Noticing what she was doing,

Monique let go of Hao's hands, while hiding her blush. "I-i think we're done for the day, we'll look this list over tommorow is that

ok?" "Yeah, it's cool; let's go." "You go ahead,I'll meet you downstairs." Hao nodded before leaving the office. Right after he

left,Monique's receptionist(the nice one) arrived at the door. "Hey Rita,Im gone for the day that ok?" "Of course it is hon;You're

done with all your other clients right?" "Yes ma'm." Monique replied. Rita may work under her, but to Monique she was like a

second mother. "Good work, but what about that young man that just left?" Monique grabbed her hoodie and began to put it on.

"What about him?" Monique grew nervous a she noticed Rita's all-knowing smirk creap onto her face. "You like him dont you?"

Monique tried desperately to hide her blush but her efforts were useless. "What?!?! Rita! he's my client we are strictly on a

professional relationship;Besides even if I did,it's not like he would be interested." Rita gave Monique her "what did I tell you

about thinking that way." look. "Why would'nt he?" Monique huffed in exasperation, she knew this was coming. "Because

he's...wow and im...ugh." Rita walked over and gave Monique a sharp pinch on her cheeks. "Ouch!" Monique cried as Rita

continued to pinch. "Listen Monique, you are a wonderful girl a bit crazy, but that only adds to your uniqueness." Monique smiled

at Rita's nice comments. "You're a diamond girl,and dont you forget it.(1)" Monique smiled. "Thanks Rita,I gotta go." "Bye

sweetie." Monique hurried downstairs to meet Hao and the two walked to his house. Throughout the journey,Monique could'nt

help but look at Hao every so often and blushing the whole time.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll\

There ya go! new chapter,sorry about any typos but this is notepad.

(1) - all those scratches are remains from her childhood.

(2)- this is a quote from one of my favorite movies.

see ya later happy holidays!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everybody! Merry Belated Christmas! I just finished watching my Shaman King Movie and im ready to put up another chapter!!!!!!!!(I think...) 

Ren: You think?!?!?!

ABL: (rubs the back of her head sheepishly) eh heh, well it's hard to write ren.

Ren: Hard my ass!

ABL: (Snickers)

Ren: (getting angry) AND WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY?!

ABL: (Can't stop laughing) N-nothing

Ren: TELL ME! (pulls out kwan dao)

ABL: ok! ok! it's just it's funny when you swear instead of "ass" your saying "aus"! (ROFL)

Ren: (getting really angry) I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!! (Starts chasing ABL)

ABL: Ahhh! Yoh! help me!

Yoh: (Sweat drops) Uh, ren please stop chasing ABL.

ABL: (still running) Yoh just do the disclaimer please!

Yoh: Ok, Animeboyslover does not own Shaman King or any of it's characters. Now on with the fic!

You're Driving Me Crazy!

Dream:  
Monique let out a sharp gasp when Hao slammed her against the wall and started to kiss her neck. "Mmmm, you taste good." Hao

purred against her nape. Monique tried to say something but she was interrupted by a long throaty moan from her own mouth, when

Hao sank his teeth gently into her neck. "Ah! Hao!" she shouted out,Hao smirked against her skin. "Heh, that's my name." Monique let

out a startled gasp when her back hit the bed and Hao was on top of her. "Ready for some fun?" Before Monique could anwser, she

was awakned by the shrill sound of her phone's ring tone.

End of Dream

Monique grudgingly lifted her head off her pillow and glared at her phone. "Damn it! who calls this early in the mourning?!" she quickly it

yanked open. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS IDIOT?!?!"

"Sorry Moe, It's about 11 p.m. here." Monique's face brightened up when she recognized the owner of the voice. "Tony? is that you?!"

The voice on the phone laughed. "Yeah Moe its me, how's it goin?" Monique was fully awake now as she got out of bed. "Everything is

ok,you?" "Girl, everything is fabulous which is why I called;I have great news!" "What is it?" "Brace yourself, Im getting married!!!!!"

Tony squealed. "Oh my gosh! you are not serious!" Tony laughed. "Is it that hard to believe?" "Uh, YEAH!" "Well, Damien proposed

and I just could'nt refuse!" Monique chuckled to herself as she remebered when Tony introduced her to Damien, he was a nice guy and

rich. "So are you coming to the wedding?" Tony asked,interrupting Monique from her thoughts. "Of course, would'nt miss it." "Great!

so what's been going on? I want details." "Nothing much, still a therapyist, but my latest client is kind of hot." "Ohh girl, do tell."

Monique blushed. "Well, he's got long brown hair, deep onyx eyes, and muscles!" Tony squealed. "Native American

or Asian?" Monique thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I think he's a little of both." "Ohhh girl a two-for one." "But wait, there's more; He

even has a twin and it's incest!" The phone was silent for a moment before Monique pulled it away from her ear to let Tony scream.

"OMG! girl, you've got to tell me if you've seen any action." "Sorry Tony, no action." Monique smiled as she could practically see

Tony's pout. "Well I gotta go Moe, got a wedding to plan." "Ok, have fun Tony." "I will, I'll mail you your invitation." "OK, bye."

Monique hopped out of bed in search of something to wear. "Hmm, what to wear...OH I know"  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllMeanwhile In Hao'sRoomlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hao awakened to the sound of his alarm clock and his brother's light snoring. He looked down and smirked at their naked state. 'Yoh."

he purred. Yoh moaned and turned over. Hao smirked and slowly pulled the blankets off his brother. "Yoh, get up im hungry." Yoh

continued to ignore his brother's perstering. "So, you want to do it my way huh? Ok." Hao pounced on Yoh and began to attack his

body in bites and perverted touches. "Alright! alright! Im up Hao!" Hao smirked and got off his brother. "I knew you'd see it my way,

now go make my breakfast wife." "Wife?!" Hao only laughed at his brother's flustered face. "Yes, my wife now go make my breakfast."

Yoh mumbled a few incoherrent words before getting up and putting his pajamas back on. "What do you want to eat?" "Curry and

bread." hao replied. "Alright, It'll be done in about 15 minutes." Hao got up and gave Yoh a passionate kiss on the lips. "That's a good

wife, now shoo!" Hao ushered Yoh out the room with a rather harsh slap on the ass before going to get dressed.  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllMoniquelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Monique stepped out of her room and headed downstairs for some much needed breakfast. She was dressed in a black and purple

shirt with a lace trim (and showed some cleavage), a black school skirt with a chain, a small top hat with

a purple bow in her hair, matching purple and black knee-highs,black/purple eye shadow, black lipstick and all black converses to

complete the out fit.(1) "Good mourning." she mumbled to Yoh,Ren,and Horo." "What the devil are you wearing?!"

Ren asked after choking on his tea. "Uhhh clothes?" Monique replied. "What, I think she looks cool Ren." Horo added in. "Heh,

whatever." Monique ignored Ren's comment and turned to Yoh. "Yoh, do you guys have any rice cakes?" "Umm, sure

but im about to make breakfast; you sure you don't want any?" Monique shook her head. "No, that's ok I just need alittle something on

my stomach." Yoh gave her a worried expression but decided to leave the situation alone. "The rice cakes are in the

cupboard on top of the stove. " "Thank you, Yoh." She reached over the stove and reached for the rice cakes, but she could'nt reach it.

"Grrrr! son of a-!" she continued to struggle until a hand reached over her and grabbed the cakes. "You want this?"

Monique turned around and Hao was standing over her holding the rice cakes. "Uhh yeah,thanks Hao." Monique reached for the rice

cakes but Hao held them out of reach while looking her up and down. "Is this all your gonna eat?" he questioned. "Yes,Im

not really hungry." Monique replied while reaching for the cakes again. "No, eat something else." Hao demanded. Monique pouted.

"Look,I said Im not really hungry;now enough about me let's get started on that list." Monique replied as she pushed Hao towards

the living room. "Fine,Fine;Oh and by the way..." Monique let out a surprised squeak when Hao embraced her from behind. "You look

really sexy today." he whispered in her ear before licking her neck. "Eeek!" Monique yelled as she jumped out of Hao's embrace,

her face bright red. "S-stop messing around Hao!" Monique stuttered while rubbing her neck. Hao laughed and sat down on the couch,

he patted the spot next to him while smirking. Monique timidly made her way to the couch and sat down. "Eeeek!" she screeched when

she felt Hao's hand on her butt. "S-s-stop Hao!" Monique whined as she hid her blushing face behind her clipboard. "Heh heh, cant

help it your too cute." Hao simply replied. Monique could feel her face reddening again. "L-let's just start ok?" Hao laughed at the

overly shy girl and nodded. "Ok, let's see..." she mumbled as she pulled out the list. "So, loud noises huh?" Hao nodded. Monique

rubbed her chin in thought. "Hao? have you ever tried going to a meditation?" Hao twisted a strand of his hair around his finger. "No,I

havent.Explain." "Well, you start by closing your eyes." Hao did as instructed. "OK, now what?" "Then you imagine your in a place

where you feel relaxed." She smiled when Hao relaxed his shoulders. "Now, eliminate any and all sound around you;Focus only on

what you're imagining." "Mmmm." Hao replied as he rested his head on the couch. "Good, now take a deep breath..." Hao inhaled

deeply. "...let it out..." He exhaled. "...now come back." Hao slowly opened his eyes to meet concerned coffee colored ones. "How do

you feel?" Monique whispered. "Good." hao replied while staring down the girls shirt.(lol perv!) "Good, try that for all the anger starters

on pages 1-6 and it should work." Hao nodded. "So are we done?" he asked. "Well, we got through half the list so I guess we can stop

early." Hao smiled. "Thanks." Monique smiled at him. "No problem,Im gonna go interview Ren and Horo now." "Alright have fun."

Monique nodded and got up only to be pulled into Hao's lap and his hands on her chest. "Mmmm,soft..." "H-hao?!?! what are you

doing?!?!" Hao only smirked when he heard the girl gasp when he applied more pressure. "Nothing,I just like "melons".(2) he rpelied

with a smirk. (SMACK!) Hao laughed while holding his red cheek as he watched the angry girl walk away. (Heh,she's cute whn she's

angry.) he thought as he walked out the door.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////MEANWHILE/  
Monique slapped her face a couple times to rid it of the blush but it was'nt working. (Hmmph! stupid Hao! that pervert needs to learn

how to keep his hands to himself!) she thought angrily. Monique was so engaged in her thoughts that she did'nt notice someone walking

in her direction until WHAM! "Ouch, dude! that hurt!." Horo shouted as he rubbed his now sore butt. "Sorry Horo, but can I talk to

you?" "Sure Monique,follow me." Monique followed the bluenette to the back yard, it was a big lawn of healthy green grass and

flowers and even had a small pond. "Wow, I've never seen any garden like this in Baltimore before." Horo smiled vitoriously. "That's

because I used my shamanic powers to do this." "It's beautiful Horo." was all Monique could manage to say. "Thanks! Now what is it

you want to talk about?" Monique sat down and pulled out her clipboard. "I just want to ask you some questions about Hao." "Ummm

ok." "Ok, do you and Hao get along?" "Sort of, except when I make him mad." "Ok, how do you make him mad?" "Well, when I call

him a girl, pull pranks on him,and ask stupid questions." "Hmmm, well that makes since." "Does he ever go anywhere?" "Yeah,

back home he goes to underground clubs,he goes to the park, the woods, and the crafts store." "Crafts store?" Monique questioned.

"Yeah, but he never buys anything,he just looks." "I see, that's all I need." Horo nodded. "No problem." Monique thanked him again

and went to go find Ren. She found him sitting in the kitchen sipping on some tea. "Umm Ren?" Ren sat his cup down and glared at the

girl. "What do YOU want?" he asked, already irritated. "Umm well can I interview you?" Monique quietly asked. "What for?!?!"

Monique hid behind the kitchen wall. "Umm, it's for Hao's household evaluation."Ren closed his eyes and motioned for the girl to come

sit down. Monique cautiously walked into the kitchen and took a seat in front of the purple-haired shaman. "Umm so do you and Hao

get along?" "Hmmph! we used to date." Monique's face turned red. "Ummm ok, have you ever made him mad?" "Our relationship was

strictly physical; we only fucked and went about our business." Monique's face turned even redder. "Ok, um do you know anything that

makes him...mad?" Monique got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, when Ren started to smirk. "Yeah, only one thing makes

him really mad..." "Oh yeah? what is it?" "When people dont give him what he wants." Monique took a big gulp of air. "R-really?" Ren's

smirk grew wider. "Yeah, when people dont give him what he wants, wether it's money, food, or even sex, he gets really mad."

Monique suddenly felt sick. "Really mad?" "Yeah, really mad, he even resorts to violence sometimes." Monique could take no more,

she had enough. "(gulp) um thank you Ren, that's all I need." Ren smirked and got up from the table. "I'd be careful if I were you,one

mistake...may cost you your life." Ren then walked away. Monique clutched her chest, trying to slow down her

speeding heartbeat. "I-I need to take a walk." she quickly grabbed her bag and walk towards the door. "Monique?" "Huh?!" Monique

shrieked as the voice startled her. Yoh walked up to the frightened girl, concern etched on his face. "Monique, are you ok? you look

pale." Monique put on a fake smile. "Y-yeah Im ok ,I m just going out,I'll be back." Yoh was not convinced but he let it go. "Umm ok,

have fun, dinner will be ready around 8." "Don't worry,Ill be back before then." Monique assured before she headed out the door. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////At the bookstore//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Monique was standing in the "Manga" section of Baltimore's Barnes and Noble, clearing her head and buying some books. (Is that how

Hao really is? a violent person?) she questioned herself.(NO way! he's nice a bit of a perv but nice.) she picked up a book and went to

sit down. (But what if Ren IS right? what if I make Hao really mad?! What if he hurts someone?!) "Hey cutie, you here by yourself?"

Monique thoughts were interrupted by a group of four boys standing over her. "Umm yes I am but im going now, please excuse me."

Monique grabbed her book, bought it and ran out of the store. "Hey, wait up!" Monique' heart stopped when the blonde guy from the

store grabbed her arm and she was surrounded by the four boys once again. "Umm p-please let me go." Monique mumbled, scared out

of her mind. "Aww, don't be such a downer; why don't you come have fun with us?" "No thank you, I have to go." Monique replied

trying to free her arm, but the guy's grip was firm. "Aww come on come with us!" "No! let me go!" Monique shouted as she kicked the

blonde guy in the nuts and ran. "Arrrgh!" the guy yelled as he clutched his package. Monique did'nt get far because the blonde guy

grabbed her again and slapped her across the face. "you little slut!" he yelled. Monique crouched on the ground,cradling her face. "You

should be lucky we even want your ugly ass!" Monique cringed, waiting for the next blow but it never came. Monique looked up to see

Hao jacking one of the other guys up. "Which one of you did it? which one of you hit her?" Hao asked, his tone promising pain and

suffering if he did'nt get what he wanted. The other three guys pointed to the blonde guy and ran off. Hao dropped the other boy and he

ran off. "So, you think it's ok to hit girls?" hao asked the blonde guy while grabbing him in choke hold. "Well, do you?!?!" The guy

could'nt anwser he could only gasp for air. "Let's see how you like it!" Hao then punched the guy square in the face and sent him flying

into a wall. The boy moaned in pain but hao was'nt finished yet, he grabbed the boy and slammed him against the wall harder.

"Apologize." he demanded in a murderous tone. "S-sorry." the guy choked out. "I'll kill you." Hao stated, he drew back his hand to

punch the boy again but he was stopped when Monique embraced him from behind. "Please Hao, dont kill him...please." she begged.

Hao growled at the man again before dropping him to the ground and watching him run away. "Would you do that...to me?" Hao turned

in shock when he heard what she asked. "What?" "If I make you mad, will you hurt me like that too?" Hao did'nt get to anwser because

Monique was already running away. "Arrgh! Damn it!" Hao cursed as he punched a hole in the concrete wall.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Monique///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Monique ran and ran, long after the sun went down,she stopped running when she found a park. The park was big, it had a couple

benches, a see saw, a slide, a pond, and a swing set. She walked over to one of the swings and sat down but didnt start swinging. She

gazed at the night sky, her face filled with sorrow. (Sigh) "Why did I run away?" "Hao has never been mean to me before, why do I

doubt him now?"

Flashback

Monique sat at a table in a local ice cream parlour reading a book. "Guess who?" a voice said behind her as a pair of hands covered

her eyes. "Hey Hao!" she guessed as a smile graced her lips. "Correct!" Hao joked as he joined her at the table. "Ready for your

prize?" "I get a prize? for real?!?!" Monique asked excitedly like a little kid. "Yup, close your eyes. Monique did as she was told. "Ok,

you can open them now." Monique opened her eyes and came face to face with a naruto plushie. (3) "Ahh!!!!!!" Monique screamed in

excitement, causing the whole parlour to look at the two weirdly. "Oh my gosh! Hao,this is what iv'e wanted for the longest time!" Hao

smiled. "So I take it that you like it?" Monique's eyes sparkled. "Yes, I love it. thank you, this means alot to me." she said while hugging

the doll. Hao smiled. After they finished their ice cream, the two began walking towards the train station. "I had a great time, thanks for

buying me ice cream Hao." "No problem, glad you had fun." The two arrived at the station and were about to part ways.

"Well, I guess I see you later." Hao replied and began to walk away. "Hao wait!" Hao turned around. "Yeah?" Monique stood on the

tips of her toes and kissed Hao on the cheek. Hao had a dumbfounded look on his face before breaking out into a grin and kissed the

girl gently on the lips.

End of flash back

(sigh) "He was so nice that day." "I still am you know." Monique felt her heart speed up when she recongnized who's voice it was. She

looked up to see Hao standing over her, she tried to get up and leave but Hao held her hands captive firmly but gently. "Let me go

Hao." Monique demanded, looking at the ground. "Why'd you run away from me?" he bluntly asked. "Let me go." Monique demanded

again. "Anwser me." Hao demanded, his voice raising a bit. Monique kept her gaze on the ground. "I was scared alright?!" Hao turned

the swing around so that Monique was facing him. "Scared of what?" Monique turned her face back down to the ground until Hao tilted

her chin up to face him. "Monique, tell me." his voice returning to it's gentle nature. "I-i was scared you were going to hurt me..."

Monique mumbled. Hao's eyebrows arched in surprise at what the girl said. "Why would you think that?!?!" Monique got up and

walked over to the pond. "Because Hao, I saw what you did to that guy, you almost killed him." Hao grabbed her and spun her around

to face him. "Because he hurt you!" Hao shouted. Monique blushed and turned away. Hao exhaled loudly and lowered his voice.

"Monique, I would never hurt you." Monique looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. "Really?" "Yes, you're very special to me."

Monique smiled and wiped away the tears. "Come on, let's go home." Monique agreed and the two began the walk home, hand in

hand.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////BAck At The Inn///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Monique! where were you?! I was worried!" Yoh cried as he tightly embraced the girl when she walked through the door. Monique

guiltly hugged the him back. "Im sorry Yoh, I lost track of time." "(sigh) It's ok, Im just glad you're alright." Monique smiled at the overly

concerned boy. "Thank you for worrying about me Yoh." she gently kissed him on the cheek. Yoh smiled and touched his cheek

blushing. "I have dinner for you." Monique was about to decline but seeing the concerned looks on both of the twin's faces, she relented

and followed Yoh into the kitchen.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////After Dinner////////////////////////////////////////////////

"ITSSSSSSSSSS GAME NIGHT!" Horo shouted as he ran down stairs carrying a bunch of board games. "Game Night?" Monique

questioned. "It was Yoh's idea, he believes we should do at least one thing together like a family ."Hao explained.(4) "Sounds sweet."

Monique replied. "Ok guys what should we play?! Oh! I know! lets play-!" "It's my turn to chose idiot." Hao interrupted from the

couch, Horo's face fell. "(sigh) Ok Hao, what do you want to play?" Hao looked at Monique and smirked. "We're playing 7minutes in

heaven." Monique's face paled. (Oh crap...) she thought.  
TBC!

ok at least I trued please review and be free to share your ideas and crticism

(1)- I would love to have that outfit!

(2)- something similar to this happened in the manga "The Devil Does Exist."

(3)- I really want a naruto plushie to go with my sasuke plushie.

(4)- My sister wants to do this with our family

bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Announcer Guy: You've read her story, you've reviewed, you've alerted, and you've favorited! NOW! the moment you've all been

waiting for, here to give you chapter 20; Please,give it up for Ms. Animeboyslover!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ABL: (walks in dressed in a tuxedo) Hey everybody how ya doin?

Audience:(burts into applause)

ABL: Great! so are you guys ready for the chapter?

Audience:(really loud applause)

Ren: (pops out of no where) OH, cut the crap ABL; enough with your stupid daydreams!

ABL: Man, your mean Ren! (pouts)

Ren: start the story!

ABL: alright alright! jeeze!

You're Driving Me Crazy!

"Im sorry Hao, I must have misheard you, I could've sworn you said 7 minutes in heaven." Hao smirked and scooted closer to the girl.

"No, you heard right I did say 7 minutes in heaven" Monique's heart sank down to her stomach. "Oh, right...cool." She replied in an

indifferent tone but in her mind she was beyond freaking out.(OMG! OMG! OMG! 7minutes in heaven?!?! This is not good, I am

anything but a good kisser! I havent kissed a boy since elementary school! oh man! this sucks!) Monique was so lost in her own

thoughts that she did'nt notice the guys had already set up for the game and were waiting for her to join them. "Come on Monique,

this is gonna be fun!" Horo shouted. Monique grudgingly made her way to the circle and sat down. "You guys ready to start the game?"

Yoh asked. Monique looked around and a idea popped into her head. "Wait! come on guys,can we really play with only five people?"

Then as if on cue, the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Yoh replied while getting up. "Hello?, Hey guys!" Monique looked at the doorway in

curiosity. "Hey guys, look who's here!" Yoh walked into the room with seven other people. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Horo

asked the newcomers. One with blond hair, pale skin, and major eye bags was the one to anwser. "Well, Im here for a doctor's

convention at the Baltimore convention center; Manta told me and the others you were here and here we are.""Well, I came because I

wanted to see you, big brother!" A girl with long blue hair that greatly resembled Horo's shouted. "So Hao, I heard some dumb doctor

actually "volunteered" to counsel you, ahaha!" Some guy with brown skin and afro said while laughing. Monique flushed in

imbarrassment. "Grrr! Joco, as always your ticking me off!" Hao growled, dangerously close to hitting the joking man. "Hao, stay cool."

Monique whispered to Hao warningly as she gently grabbed his arm. Hao sat down but still growled in Joco's direction. "Wow...

WHAT A BEAUTIFUL LADY!!!!!!" Monique let out a startled scream when a man in a white suit and weird hair sat in front of her

and grabbed her hands in his. "My name is Ryu, Wooden Sword "Ryu", and would you do me the honor of being my shaman

queen????" Monique gave Ryu a weirded out look. "U-um, well im flattered..." (WHAM!) "Ouchie!"Ryu whined as he nursed the

place on his head where Hao hit him. "Haaaaoooo, do you have to be so mean?!?!" Ryu whined with waterfalls in his eyes.(A/N:LOL!)

"You'll get alot worse than that if you put your perverted hands on her again!" Hao growled as he held Monique protectively away from

Ryu. Monique flushed bright red at how close they were. "(sigh) Hao always gets the good ones..." "Oh no!, were not like that were-"

"Lovers." Hao interrupted as he wrapped his arms around Monique's waist and pulled her to him. (SLAP!) Hao laughed as he nursed

the slap mark on his cheek while staring at a fuming Monique. Yoh shook his head at the two's behavior. "Guys, this is Monique, Hao's

therapist." Monique shyly waved at the guests. "H-hi, nice to meet you." "Monique, the blond guy is Faust, he's a doctor." said person

bowed respectfully to the girl. "The guy with the huge dictionary is my best friend Manta." "Hello, nice to meet you." Manta replied.

"The guy over there that Hao and Ren wants to kill is Joco." "Hey, what's up?" Monique greeted the guy. "Nothin but...outer space!"

Joco replied as he was now dressed in an alien suit. (WHAM!) "OWWW!" Joco whined as he nursed the bumps on his head from

both Hao and Ren. "ARRGH! IM SICK OF YOU!" they both said in unison. "(Sigh) same old Hao and Ren, no sense of humour at

all." Joco complained. "Ooook, You've pretty much already met Ryu..." Ryu winked in her direction, causing Monique to feel

uncomfortable. " "The girl with the blue hair is Pilika, Horo's little sister..." "Hi!, nice to meet you!" Pilika loudly replied "...That's

Lyserg..." Yoh continued, pointing to a quiet guy with green hair. "Hello, nice to meet you." said boy replied "...and the girl with the pink

hair is Tamao." said girl waved shyly as she hid behind what looked like an oversized sketchbook. "So Yoh, were we interrupting

anything?" Manta asked. "No, actually you're just in time for a game!" "Oh? what kind of game Master Yoh?" Ryu asked. "7 minutes in

heaven." Hao interrupted. Manta, Tamao, and Lyserg flushed red with imbarrasment, Faust arched a curious eyebrow, Pilika blushed

and stiffled a giggle,and Joco and Ryu gave Yoh a weirded out look." "7 minutes in heaven?!?!?!" Manta asked in disbelief. Yoh simply

smiled his usual cheeky smile and nodded. "You do realize most of us are guys right?" Joco asked. "Aww come on guys, it's just a

game besides were all comfortable with our sexualities right?" Yoh encouraged. "Look, your either in or get out." Hao interrupted rather

bluntly. Monique stood up and began to make her way to the door. "Well then, I guess that's my que to--" "Not you Monique, you

have no choice." Hao interrupted, pulling the girl back down to the floor. Monique pouted and crossed her arms. "Why me?" she asked

herself. "(sigh) Im in." Lyserg said, surprising every one(except Hao). "Me too!" Pilika cheered."I'll play too, Master Yoh." Ryu added

in. "Im game!" Joco joked. "I guess I'll play as well." Faust agreed. "I-i'll play too." Tamao mumbled "sigh OK, ill play." Manta

surrendered. "Great!" Yoh cheered. The seven new comers settled themselves in the circle and they began the game. Yoh stood in the

middle of the circle holding index cards and some markers. "Ok, everyone take two index cards and write something on one card and

the same thing on the other; I'll take one of your cards and put them in the bag." The group did as they were told and passed Yoh their

cards. "Alright, who goes first?" "I shall go first Master Yoh." Ryu stated as he reached his hand into the bag. "Hmmm, I got "Beautiful

Lily"." All the color in Ryu's face drained when Lyserg stood up and walked to the closet. "WHAT?!?!! LYSERG?!?!?!" Ryu bellowed

in disbelief. "Sorry Ryu, but you gotta go in." Manta insisted, the rest of the game players stiffled some laughter. "(sigh) alright."

Ryu surrendered as he trudged to the closet. Seven minutes later, Yoh opened the closet to Lyserg and Ryu making out. (JUST

KIDDING!;-) Ryu and Lyserg were actually just sitting and talking amongst themselves. "Awww, you guys did'nt do anything?" Joco

joked "Shut-up joco!" Ryu retorted. Joco was simply on the floor laughing his ass off. "My turn!" Pilika squealed as she pulled a piece

of paper out of the bag. "Hmm, I got..."Eliza." Pilika said, her face frowning, knowing who it was. Faust quietly got up and walked to

the closet with Pilika following behind. Seven minutes later, Yoh opened the door to see Pilika on the floor frowning and Faust on the

opposite side of the closet staring at a picture of Eliza. "Guess, I'll go next." Manta suggested while reaching into bag. "I got...Moonlight

Lovers?" Manta called out. "That's me." Monique shyly confessed before getting up and walking to the closet, Manta followed the taller

girl to the closet. Unbeknownst to the rest of the game players, Hao secretly glared at Yoh's small friend. Once Yoh closed the door,

Monique sat down and joined Yoh's friend. "So, how's it going?" Monique asked, trying to strike up a conversation. "Fine,you?" Manta

replied. "Im good, thanks for asking, Manta right?" "Yeah, you dont have to kiss me you know." Manta stated, his head bowed. "Why

would you say that?" Monique asked. "Because, Im not as tall,cool, or as handsome as the other guys; Im just a nerd and no one wants

to kiss the nerd." Manta confessed. "You know, there's nothing wrong with being a nerd..." Manta looked up to see Monique smiling at

him. "R-really?" Manta asked. "Yeah, infact some nerds are actually sweet, caring, and really really cute;like you." Manta blushed,

"Really?! you think im cute?!" Monique smiled again. "Sure I do, in fact..." Monique bent down and kissed Manta on the cheek. "See?

who says no one wants to kiss the nerd?" Yoh then opened the door to find Monique smiling at Manta who was blushing and holding

his cheek. "Way to go Manta!" Yoh cheered for his still blushing friend. "Umm, Thanks Monique, you're really nice." "Thanks Manta,

you're really sweet." The game proceeded on with the most odd match ups: Ren got Joco, which resulted in Joco being beaten to a

pulp. Tamao picked Yoh which resulted in her fainting, Lyserg got Pilika, which resutled in a make-out session between the two. "I

guess it's my turn." Monique stated, as she reached into the bag and pulled out a card. "Hmm, I got "Flame Still Burns..."(1) "That's

me." Monique turned and her heart stopped when she saw Hao get up and head to the closet. (OH NO! NOT HAO!) Monique

mentally paniced. "Come on Monique, im waiiiiiting." Hao teased. Monique slowly got up and slowly walked towards the closet, like

she was walking to the electric chair. (That's it, complete humilation is just behind that door.) she thought as she entered the closet and

turned around to close the door. "Gotcha!" Monique let out a startled scream, when Hao snuck up behind and trapped her in a bear

hug. "HAO! quit screwin around!" Monique angrily shouted as she broke out of Hao's hold. "What's your problem?" Hao asked,

confused about the girls' behavior. "My problem is that your gay and your messing with me like you're not!!!!!" Monique shouted, on

the verge of tears. "Who said I was gay?" Hao asked "What do you mean "who said I gay"?!?! you're going out with your brother, that

kind of makes you gay." Monique stated, moving to the far side of the closet. "Im not gay...Im bi." Hao simply confessed. Monique

stared at the boy in disbelief. "What?" "Im bi, you know bisexual? I like guys AND girls." Hao explained. "Wait! wait! wait! your saying

your bisexual?!?!" Monique asked. "Yup, so is Yoh." "Bullshit." "What?" "You actually expect me to believe that load of crap?"

Monique angrily asked. "Uh, yeah?" Hao replied. "Well you can just forget it, because if you think im actually gonna believe you're bi,

you've got another thing--" Monique was immediately silenced by Hao's lips on hers. Monique gasped as she was pushed onto the

closet door and Hao's tounge sliding in her mouth. Something inside her heart swelled as her eyes fluttered shut. "mmmm." Monique

moaned as she twined her fingers in Hao's long hair and he pulled her closer as they continued to kiss. It was minutes but it felt like

hours when Hao finally pulled away, leaving them both breathless and wanting more. "(huff) (huff) believe me now?" Hao asked the

now panting girl, Monique did'nt get the chance to anwser because at that moment Yoh opened the closet door. "Time's up you two."

Yoh laughed at the two's questionable position. "Look's like you two had fun." Monique immediately took her hands out of Hao's now

messy hair and started to fix her now ruffled clothing. The two then silently exited the closet. "AHA! nice lipstick Hao! ahahah!" Joco

joked. Hao looked in the living room mirror and noticed a black smudge on his lips. Monique flushed in imbarrasment.(2) "Umm excuse

me, im gonna go-!" Monique quickly rushed upstairs, leaving the rest of the guests to question her strange behavior. "What's wrong with

Monique?" Pilika asked. "I'll go get her." Hao stated but Yoh stopped him. "No offense Hao, but I think you've done enough; I'll talk to

her later." Hao wanted to disagree but he knew Yoh was right. "(sigh) Fine." "Come on let's just finish the game." Yoh insisted.

Upstairs, Monique was in her room, huddled in a corner clutching her chest and touching her lips. "He kissed me..." she whispered.

//Oh please, he was just playing with you.// Monique's inner self interrupted. (But, it was so passionate...) Monique cringed as her inner

self laughed at her. //Yeah right, as if a hottie like hao would want an ugly loser like you ahahah!//(3) (No...you're wrong!) Monique

retorted, but it only made her inner self laugh more. //Oh yeah? then why has'nt he asked you out??// Inside her mind,Monique lowered

her head in defeat. //Just face it Moe, no one will ever love you.// (No one...will ever love me...) "No one will ever love me..." Monique

whispered to herself outloud. She got up and walked over to her bed; reaching under her pillow, Monique pulled out a razor and slowly

brushed it down her arm. She winced as the sharp object pierced her skin and watched in a trance-like state as the blood slowly oozed

out of the wound. "No one will ever love me..." she whispered again as she reapeated the process with the razor once again. After four

more deep cuts,Monique put the razor back and crawled into bed. She clutched the pillow tightly to herself and cried herself into an uneasy sleep.  
BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYE

ooooooh Monique just found out that Hao and Yoh are bisexual and gets frenched by Hao!0-0!! Wonder what will happen?

(1)- that's the name of a song that the famous wrestler "Kane" uses as his theme song love the song, not too fond of the wrestler.

(2)- Monique had on black lipstick and it did'nt stand a chance against that serious lip lock (lol!)

(3)- Monique's inner self was created from many years of ridicule and heartbreak; and to put it simply, she's a bitch.

well sorry for the wait but i hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya next time!


	20. Chapter 20

Ooook hello everyone, here is a new chapter im kinda tired but I'll do my best.

Yoh: awww ABL, your so nice! (smiles)

ABL:(blushes) T-thank you Y-y-yoh

Yoh: (smiles) Dont worry about it.

ABL: (moves closer to Yoh blushing) Ummmm Yoh?

Yoh: yeah?

ABL: (kisses Yoh on the cheek)

Yoh: Wow...(blushes)

ABL:(runs away blushing) O-on with the fic!

(thoughts)

You're Driving Me Crazy!

"Aww, you guys sure you don't wanna stay here?, We have plenty of room you know." Yoh offered as he walked his friends

to the door after a long night of fun and games. "No thank you Yoh, we are all staying at a hotel not far from here." Faust

explained. "Oh, Ok if you guys are sure." "Don't worry Master Yoh, we will visit again soon. " Ryu reassured. "Ok, see you

guys later." "Bye!" the all replied as the group stepped out of the house. Manta turned to face Yoh. "Hey Yoh, is Monique

gonna be ok? She seemed pretty upset." Yoh's face took on a very serious expression. "To be honest Manta, I dont know."

Noticing Manta's worry, Yoh flashed him his trademark grin. "But don't worry Manta, I'll go cheer her up!" Manta smiled back

and gave Yoh an understanding nodd before going after his other now retreating friends. Yoh watched them walk away for

awhile before closing the door and leaning against it. (/sigh/ Monique, what's wrong?...) Meanwhile, Hao was outside on the

roof of the inn looking at the stars, his thoughts on the makeout session between Him and Monique. (What was her

problem?! It was just a kiss!) Hao mentally growled as he slammed his fist onto the roof. "You know, it would'nt be good if

you put a hole in the roof." Yoh joked as he came to sit next to his brother. "Did you check on her?" Hao asked. "No, not yet

wanted to check on you first." Yoh simply replied as he too watched the stars. "I just don't get it! I mean, it was just a kiss!

She did'nt have to go off like that!" Hao shouted thoroughly frustrated. "It may have been just a kiss to you Hao, but that

may not be the case with Monique." Hao stayed silent. "Listen, just give her some time and im sure she'll be back to normal."

Hao nodded and continued his star gazing. Yoh sat there for a few more minutes before going back into the house to check

on Monique. When he reached her door, Yoh knocked gently on the door. "(knock, knock )Monique? you ok?" There was no

anwser, Yoh tried again but was met with the same result. "Monique? Im coming in." Yoh slowly opened the door to the dark

room. "Monique?" Yoh called out, he scanned the room until he came across a lump on the bed. Yoh slowly approached the

bed and observed the sleeping girl, he frowned at the tear marks shown by the light of the moon. "Monique, why are you so

upset?" Yoh whispered as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he smiled when she leaned into his touch. "I

really wish you would tell us what's wrong." Yoh continued to whisper as his hand moved from her hair to her cheek.

Monique's body relaxed as she gave in to Yoh's gentle touch. "You can trust us Monique, I promise." Yoh finished, he gave

Monique a soft kiss on her forehead before quietly exiting the room. "She alright?" Yoh turned around to see Hao leaning

against the wall, waiting for an anwser. "I don't know, she's sleep." Hao grunted in reply and walked down the hall. Yoh took

one last look at Monique's door before following Hao downstairs.

/THE NEXT DAY/THE NEXT DAY/THE NEXT DAY/THE NEXT DAY/

Monique squinted her eyes as the mourning sun streamed through her window. She reached onto the floor and checked her

phone for the time, she frowned when she realized it was five a.m. "Guess I better get up." Monique started to get up but

let out a small yelp, when a sharp pain shot through her arm. "Damn..." she cursed as she saw the crusted over blood on

her arm. "I better go shower." she mummbled while stumbling to the bed room door. "AHH!" Monique screamed when she

opened the door and Yoh was standing there ready to knock on the door. "Oh! sorry to scare you Monique, are you alright?"

Yoh asked, his eyes showing concern. "Umm, yeah sure, why?" Monique mumbled. "Well, when you got out of the closet with

Hao, you looked real upset. Monique's heart ached as thoughts of last night flooded through her head. "Oh that? It was

nothing, I just accidently swallowed Hao's gum." Monique lied as she flashed Yoh a fake closed eyes smile. "Oh, ok breakfast

will be ready soon." "Ok, thank you Yoh; I'll just take a quick shower and be right down." "Ok, but remember Moe..."

Monique's heart stopped when Yoh took her hands in his. "Hao and me are here if you need anything, ok?" "O-ok." Monique

uttered out, when she found her voice. Yoh nodded before walking down the hall, leaving Monique to catch her breath. "Oh

goodness, these guys are going to give me a heart attack." she muttered as she grapsed her beating chest. She headed to

the bathroom, shed her clothes, and walked to the shower, walking by a mirror Monique examined her body. Her face

twisted in disgust as she walked away before she broke the mirror. Monique stepped in the shower and closed her eyes as

the warm water rushed over her tired body. Grabbing a towel, Monique stepped out of the shower and reached for her

clothes but they were'nt there. "Man! I left my clothes in the room." she yelled in frustration. Monique tiptoed to the door

and peeped down the empty hallway. "Good, coast's clear." Monique slipped out of the bathroom dressed only in a towel,

she was alomst at her door when- "Well, well, well my innocent therapist is a nudist." Monique froze and turned to see Hao

leaning against the wall watching her. "Leave me alone Hao." Monique mumbled, she continued to walk towards her door

but Hao stopped in front of her. "Now how can I leave you alone when you're supposed to be helping me?" Hao asked as he

blocked Monique's path with his arms. "Well I AM naked." Monique yelled, getting irritated. "And that's a bad thing?" Hao

asked, checking her out while smirking. "Pervert." Monique mumbled. Hao laughed and let the girl go. "See you later, sexy."

Hao called behind him as he walked down the hall. Monique blushed and walked into the room to change. "Mourning

everyone." Monique greeted as she walked downstairs to get breakfast. "Mourning Monique." Horo replied as he continued

to scarf down his food. Ren simply nodded in her direction. Monique sat down just as Yoh sat a plate down in front of her.

"Eat up Moe, It's Monday you know." (AN: Hey! that ryhmed!) "Ugh! don't remind me." Monique replied as she began to eat.

"Hey Monique, I'll be at the clinic later on." Hao said. "Oh,ok." "Yeah, just make sure you only have that towel on." Hao

teased. "Uh huh, keep playing and Im going to show you how we deal with pervs here in baltimore." Monique replied"Oh,

are you threatning me Miss Daniels?" Hao teased. "Oh I don't make threats..." Hao blinked in surprise when Monique put her

face close to his. "...I make promises." Yoh and the others laughed at Hao's face. "Well it's been fun, but I'd better get to

work. "Alright, bye Monique." they all called out. Monique waved and left the house.

/At the clinic/At the clinic/At the clinic/At the clinic/

" Good mourning Ms. Daniels." Rita greeted from her desk. "Hey Rita, what's my schedule?" "Well you have Natalie Micheals

at eight, Mr. George at ten, and Mr. Asakura at noon. Rita smirked when she saw Monique smile at the mention of Hao. "Oh,

do I see a young therapist who has a thing for her patient?" Rita asked slyly. "N-no of course not!" Monique lied. "You know

he seems nice." Rita insisted. "Oh he's nice alright, a nice pervert." "Oh girl, those are the best ones!" Rita squealed. "Ahah!

if you say so Rita, I'll see you later!" Monique replied before heading off to the elevators. Later that day, Hao walked through

the doors of the clinic and to the front desk. "Hey, is Monique here?" he asked Rita. "Oh, why yes she is go right up." Hao

nodded and walked to the elavator. When he got to the ninth floor, he walked to room 901 and knocked. "Come in Hao."

Monique said from the other side of the door, already knowing who it was. Hao walked in to see Monique sitting at her desk

reading a book. "Reading yaoi! again?" he asked. "Nope, just a normal hetero story." "(GASP!) Monique is reading normal

books?! say it is'nt so!" Hao teased in mock surprise. "Ha ha, very funny but for your information I do read more than just

manga and yaoi!" "Oh really?" Hao asked as he plopped down in the chair in front of Monique's desk. "Then, what's the book

about?" Monique continued to read the book. "Well, it's about a girl who dosen't have much confidence and she gets picked

on alot." "Uh huh." Hao said rather boredly but he looked at Monique as a signal for her to continue."...And she gets this job

at a book store where she meets this guy." Hao turned so that he was now facing the therapist. "Really?" "Yeah and he's a

bit of a pervert and he keeps coming to the bookstore just to see her." Throught Monique's whole summary. Hao couldn't

help but notice some simularities between the story and themselves. "It was'nt long before she started to like him, but she

would'nt tell him because she thought she was gonna get rejected." "Why?" Hao asked wanting to hear the rest. "Well,

because she was always was told she was hideous and that no one will ever love her." "Hmm, I see." Hao replied, looking

out the window. "So, what do you think?" Monique asked, putting the book away. "Hmm, sounds good." "Cool, now lets get

started." Hao nodded and sat up in his seat. "Ok, so far this month you've controled your anger quite well and I see no

problems in your house hold." "Cool." "Damn, you're doing so well I don't have anything for us to work on!" Monique shouted

in exasperation. "Well then, why don't we do something fun?" Hao asked. "Ok, like what?" "Lets go to a club." "In the middle

of the afternoon?!" Monique asked in disbelief. "Yeah, I know a place." Hao grabbed Monique and ushered her out of the

room and down to the lobby. "Huh? Monique, where are you going?" Rita asked as she continued to watch Hao usher

Monique out of the office. "Umm, apparently Im going to a club." Monique replied in confusion. "Um, ok have fun." Rita replied,

returning to her work. "Thanks, bye." Hao replied for Monique as he pushed her out the door and into the streets of

downtown Baltimore. "So tell me, where is this so called afternoon club and why havent I heard about it?" "Don't know, but i

found it the other day." "Oh, well figures im not a club kind of person, so it doesn't surprise me that I've never heard of this

mystery club of yours." "Well anyway, it's this way come on." Hao replied as he continued to drag Monique towards their

destination. "Wait Hao,wait, WAIT!' Monique yelled, getting Hao's attention. "What?" "Look at me, Im not dressed to go to a

club." Hao looked Monique up and down. "Not a problem, follow me." Hao dragged Monique to a store called "The Crow" on

the far end of the city. "We'll find you something in here." Hao explained. Monqie nodded and followed Hao around the store.

Hao remained silent as he searched the racks, he would occasionally examine a piece of clothing and pick it up or put it back

down and continue looking. (I wonder what he's looking for?) Monique thought as she followed Hao around the store. "Here,

try these on." Hao said as he handed her and handful of clothes and pointed to the dressing rooms. A few minutes later,

Monique immerged from the dressing room wering a rather large pair of parachute pants and a tight T-shirt that said "Fuck

Off" "Hmmm, nah try something else." Monique returned to the dressing room and came out, this time dressed in a very

short leather skirt and a shirt with a bunch of holes in it in the most "Interesting" places. Hao whistled in appreciation. "Nice,

get that outfit." "Hell no!" Monique yelled as she stormed back into the dressing room. "I like this one better!" Hao looked up

and frowned, Monique came back dressed in a long black grandma dress. "No way, you look lame." "(sigh) fine there is one

last outfit." Hao waited for a while and then Monique came out. She was dressed in a purple and black corset shirt and a

black skirt that stopped above her knee. "What do you think of this one?" Monique asked. "Perfect." Hao replied. "You really

think so?" Monique asked as she examined herself in the mirror, Hao came behind her and wrapped his arms around her

waist. "You look hot." Hao replied. Monique blushed. "Ill go pay for this." "No, I'LL pay for it." Hao said. "But-!" "No buts, im

paying and that's final." Before Monique could argue, Hao had already paid for the outfit and was walking out the door. "Hey!

wait up!" Monique quickly ran out the store after Hao. The two continued to walk until they came to a big black building with

the words "Moon Shine" written in neon blue letters on the front. "Wow, cool place." Monique commented. "I hoped that you

would like it." Hao admitted. Before Monique could reply, Hao was already ushering her to the front door and paying their

way in. Once inside, Monique looked around in amazement at the atmosphere of the club. "The star coveredceiling had lamps

that dispensed dark blue lights and the walls were painted blue to match. The whole club gave off the vibe of the night life.

"You know Hao,I may not be a club girl but this is too cool." "Yeah, we think so too Monique." A familiar voice said,Monique

turned around to see Yoh,Horo, and Ren walking towards them. "What?! what are you guys- you planned this did'nt you?"

Monique accused Hao. "What? I honestly had NO idea they would be here." Hao said, in a fake innocent tone. "Oh whatever,

you are such a liar but I am glad to see you guys." Monique admitted. The group made their way to the bar and ordered

drinks. "Ok, well have a midnight kiss, a fiery passion, two multiple make-outs and-" "An ice tea." Monique interrpted. "I don't

drink." "Aww come on Moe, lighten up!" Horo urged. "Uh uh no way." "Aww come on Monique, just a small one?" Yoh urged,

puppy dog eyes and all. "Welllll, ok but just a small one." Yoh smiled at his victory. "She'll have a fruity flirt." Yoh told the

bartender. Monique took the drink and took a sip, it was good. "Now, that little miss goody goody has had a drink, lets

party!" Horo shouted as he pulled Ren onto the dance floor. "Come on Monique,lets dance!" Yoh urged. "But, I cant." "Why

not?" Hao asked. "Because I can't..." "...Dance?" Yoh helped. "Yeah..." Monique confessed. "Aww, come on all you have

to do, is move your hips to the rhythm of the music, like this." Yoh grabbed Monique's waist so that her butt was on his

crouch and began moving her hips in tune with his. "See? It's easy!" Yoh explained. "Oh, alright but only for a little while ok?"

Yoh nodded and dragged Monique onto the dance floor as "One More Time" by Daft Punk came on. "I love this song!"

Monique cheered as she began to dance, her insecurities left behind. Yoh and her danced and danced while Monique drank

and drank; It was'nt long before she was completely wasted. "WHOOOOO!" she shouted as she drank some more of the

alcoholic drink and continued to dance. "Wow, she's really loose." Yoh commented as he watched Monique dance with Hao.

"Is that really Monique?!" Horo asked as he watched the girl continue to grind her butt against Hao on the dance floor. "Im

with Horo." Ren agreed. "Having fun?" Hao asked the drunk girl. "Awww yeas ims hasing fun." Monique replied in a drunken

slurr. "You ok? you sound wasted." "Yesh, im finez, im goingst to getz me nother drink." Monique stumbled over to the bar

where Yoh and the others were. "Hey Monique, you alright?" Yoh asked. "Oh yeas im rish ash rains." Monique slurred,

leaning over the bar. "Monique how many drinks did you have?!" Yoh asked. Monique smirked and moved closer to Yoh, he

could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Why don't you tell me?" Yoh gasped as Monique grabbed both sides of his face and

pulled him into a kiss. "Mmmph!" Yoh uttered in shock. Monique,under the influence alcohol;ignored Yoh's surprised sqwuak

and stuck her tounge down his throat. After getting over the complete surprise,Yoh relaxed and kissed back. "Hey, what

about me?" Monique and Yoh pulled away to see Hao standing there with what looked like a cross between a smirk and a

pout. "Come here you ass." Monique pulled Hao by the scruff of his collar and pulled him into a kiss, a few minutes later,

Monique pulled back leaving Hao to sport a devious smirk. "Mmmm tasty." Hao commented. "Mmm glad you liked it." Monique

said before passing out in Yoh's arms,The twins could'nt help but laugh at the girl's flimsyness. "Hey Horo, Ren where going

to take Monique back to the house." "Alright dude! see ya later!" The two boys manuvered their way through the crowd of

dancers and out into the night air. (A/N:Yes, they were there THAT long.) Yoh carried Monique bridal-style while Hao called for

a taxi. On the ride home, Monique awakened. "Mmmm? What happened?" "You got drunk and made out with me and Yoh."

Hao explained rather bluntly. "What?! you serious?!" "Fraid so Monique." Yoh said, blushing as he thought about the kiss.

"Oh great! now im a slut!" Monique complained. "Hey, but your OUR slut." Hao replied (SLAP!) "Do you have to be so

violent?! DAMN!' Hao complained, holding his bruised cheek. "Ignore Hao, he's just a perv your not a slut Monique.' Yoh

reassured. "Thanks Yoh, your sweet." Yoh blushed. "Here you go." The cab driver said, as he pulled up to the house. "Thank

you very much." Monique replied before walking up to the house with the twins. "Hmm, Im hungry." Hao stated. "I'll go

make you two something." Yoh said. "Mmmmm, Thanks Yoh your such a good wife." Hao expressed his graditude by kissing

Yoh passionately on the lips. "Oh please, dont mind me; just pretend im not here." Monique said sarcasticly. "Aww is

someone jealous?" Hao teased,hugging Monique from behind. "Get off me, you clown." "Aww, you know you like it." Hao

insisted as he licked Monique's ear,causing her to shiver. "EW! PERVERT!" (Bam!) "(sigh) So sexy, yet so violent." Hao said,

holding his cheek. "Whatever perv." Monique replied as the door bell rang. "Hm? I'll get it." Monique said as she anwsered

the door. "Oh Hello, UPS guy." Monique greeted the delivery man politely. "Good evening ma'm, I have a first class special

delivery for a Mr. Asakira." "Oh, ok I'll sign for it." "Great!" The UPS guy said as he took out the digital contract and

touch-screen pen, Monique quickly signed her name. 'All right, thank you.' the ups guy said as he walked away. 'No, thank

you.'Monique replied before shuting the door and walking into the living room. 'Hey Hao, this package just came but i don't

know if it's for you or Yoh.' Monique turned the package over. "It must be really important because the delivery guy said that

it was first class special delivery." "Let me see it." Hao held out his hand for the package. "So, whose it from?" Monique

asked,plopping down next to Hao on the sofa. Hao looked at the package and his face went from deadly pale to really angry.

"Hao? whose it from?" Monique asked, concerned about Hao's behavior but still curious. "IT"S FROM NO ONE MIND YOUR

OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!!" Hao yelled angrily, before Monique could respond, Hao bolted up the stairs and slammed his

door shut. "Hey Monique, what's all the yelling about?" Yoh asked as he came in from the kitchen. "I don't know, Hao looked

at this package you guys got, at first his fac4 got really pale like he was scared and then he got really angry." "Let me see it

please, Monique." Yoh asked, his voice taking a serious tone. Monique handed the package over, Yoh took a look at the

return address and his face also paled. "Yoh...tell me...whose it from?" Monique asked, now very worried. "It's

from...our grandparents."

TBC!

OK im sorry sorry so very sorry i know i said i would update faster but ive got writer's block again im really really sorry! (i

sound like ritsu sohma lol!) But any way i really need my reader's help. It's like i know where i wanna go with the story just

not how to get there. But I'll do my best!

SAYONARA!


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, I dont have much to say so Ill just start the story now enjoy!

You're Driving Me Crazy! By Animeboyslover

PreviouslyPreviouslyPreviously

"Yoh...tell me...who is the package from?" Monique asked, now very worried. "It's from...our granparents."

/

"Your...grandparents?!" Monique asked in disbelief. "Y-yeah..." Yoh uttered out as he began to open the package. Monique

watched Yoh closely, after hearing about Yoh and Hao's grandparents, she was very worried about how the contents of

the package would affect Hao's anger management progress as well as Yoh. Yoh pulled out what looked like a bundle of

clothes and a letter. "What in the world?" Monique asked, as she watched Yoh unfold what looked like a traditional yukata.

"It's a special event yukata." Yoh explained as he set it down and opened the letter. Monique stared at the yukata in

amzement, it was very elegant and well made. It was beautiful gold color with orange trim, the sleeves had a beautiful red

flower print, and the neck had a series of japanese writing. "Wow..." Monique said silently. (Yoh and Hao's grandparents

must be very important people.) she thought. Meanwhile, Yoh was reading the letter and his face took on an even deeper

pale color. "What?, what does the letter say?" Monique asked. Yoh simply handed her the letter and walked back into the

kitchen, Monique unfolded the letter an began to read: **_Dear Yoh, your grandmother and I have been informed that _**

**_you have taken_** **_up residence in America for unknown reasons. I must let you know that this does not put out a _**

**_good image for the_** _**family name. We do hope that you are not any where near that monster of a brother of yours.**_

_**But, just to make sure your grandmother and I will be paying you a visit in a few days to discuss you taking over **_

_**as head of the family, we also**_ _**have a surprise for you,Yohmei Asakura**_. Monique frowned at the letter and tossed it

aside. She walked into the kitchen to find Yoh chopping onions for dinner. "Yoh? you ok?" Monique asked, although she

already knew the anwser. Yoh turned around and flashed her an obviously fake smile. "Yeah Im fine, dinner will be ready

soon." Monique walked over and took Yoh's hands away from the knife and cutting board. "Yoh, Im not stupid; You never

smile like that." Yoh frowned at the fact that his defense did'nt work. "I know somethings wrong, you can tell me and I'll

listen;im not just a therapist im your friend." Yoh smiled and grasped Monique's hands in his. "Thanks Monique, I'll tell you,

but you might want to sit down." Monique nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, Yoh sat in the opposite chair. "You

see, my parents and grandparents are all powerful shaman and are highly respected in the shaman world." Monique

nodded, remembering when she first met Yoh and Hao,when they told her they were shaman. "So, you can imagine that

my family is very wealthy and would want to keep it that way; So, when my mom got pregnant, they had already decided

that I would marry another shaman and take over as head of the family." "But instead of it being just me, my mom had

twins." "You and Hao." Monique stated. Yoh nodded and continued. 'Of course our parents were over joyed at the thought

of having two heirs to the family line,but that was until my grandpa read our fortune..." Monique grasped Yoh's hand as he

continued his story. "My grandpa told my parents that the first born twin would be a monster, a demon that would kill off

our whole family if they did'nt kill it.' "So, on the night that we were born, my grandpa was about to kill Hao but before he

could, some strange barrier came up and sheilded us. "Barrier?" Monique asked confused. "Well, because were twins our

powers are stronger when were together, so when I sensed Hao was in danger we put our powers together and saved

him. " "My grandparents decided that it was best that our parents raise us both until we could master our powers

seperately and then that would be when they would kill Hao . " "But as we got older, Hao and I were always together; no

matter what, we were never apart." Monique smiled. (Awww, even when they were young they were in love.) she thought.

"But one day my dad beat Hao really bad and took him away." "But no matter what, Hao would always find his way back

but our parents would always find out and take Hao away again." "So, one day me and Hao ran away to our

grandparents." Throughout the story, Monique gently squeezed Yoh's hand,as a way of silent reassurance. "But, they tried

to get rid of Hao as well, so after middle school we saved some money and ran away." "I see." Monique replied. "So that's

why Hao did'nt want me to hypnotize him, i feel awful." Monique said, her head bowed. "No, it's not your fault; you just

wanted to help." Yoh said. "I still feel awful, If I'd have known this, I would not have tried so hard." Monique replied sadly.

"No, it's great that you tried hard, Hao's been doing good ever since we met you." "Really?" Monique asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, the other day he did'nt blow up the hot dog stand when the owner forgot to give him mustard!" Monique smiled.

"Then I guess I should go talk to Hao." Yoh nodded and Monique went upstairs to Hao's room. Monique stood at the door

for awhile,contemplating what to say. (Ok, do I go: HEY HAO HOW"S IT GOING?!, no that's just creepy; do i go: Hao...Im so

sorry, no too sad, arrrgh! I'll just go in and wing it!) Monique gently knocked on the door. "GO AWAY!!" an angry voice said

from the inside, causing Monique to jump a bit. Monique stood there a bit longer,not sure if she should go in or not. (May

be I should'nt go in,he sounds really angry...) "I guess I should just... wait! no, Hao needs my help!" with new

found courage, Monique turned the handle and slowly opened the door. "Hao? you ok?" "I thought I told you to go away!"

Hao shouted from his spot on the bed. Monique cringed a bit but still made her way to the bed. "Hao..." "WHAT!!" Hao

shouted, his eyes boring into her. "I know your upset and-" "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Hao shouted back as he turned around,

his back facing Monique. "Hao, dont you want to-" "GET OUT!" Hao shouted. Monique crawled into the bed and embraced

Hao from behind. "What are you-!" "-I know your upset, I know you feel...alone." Hao was silent, a signal that he was

listening. "But I just want you to know that your not ,Yoh is right there with you." Monique assured. Hao mumbled

something unrecognizable from his side. "What did you say?" "I said, what about you?" Monique's eyes widened,the

question caught her off guard. "What about me? she asked. Hao turned around, his eyes searching into hers. "Will you be

here?" Monique looked away from Hao's gaze for a momnent. "Well?" Hao asked irritably. Monique looked into Hao's

eyes,holding his gaze for what seemed like an eternity. "Of course I will." Hao smiled, not a smirk but a real genuine smile;

Monique could'nt help but smile back. Hao ran his hand through her hair and brought his hand down to her cheek , holding

it in place. Monique leaned into the touch and gave Hao a warm smile. Hao smiled back and the two remained silent,

enjoying the moment. It was then that Hao brought his face closer to hers and lightly kissed her on the lips. Surprisingly,

Monique responded and the two continued to kiss. Hao wrapped his arms around Monique's waist and he pulled her closer

as the kiss turned into a full-out make out session. Monique moaned into the kiss, as Hao pushed his tounge into her

mouth, mapping out every inch. The kiss continued to heat up,with Hao's hands rubbing against Monique's thighs.

Monique,leaving her thoughts behind,ran her hands up Hao's toned chest raking her nails against it every now and then.

Hao let out a lust filled growl and pressed his body against her and grinded his crotch into hers. Monique let out a small

moan into the kiss,at the feeling of the delicious friction and her body began to respond on it's own. Hao let out a lust filled

growl and started to unbutton Monique's shirt-'BRRRR!' 'BRRRR!' "Oh, my phone!" (THUD!) Hao growled in annoyance, as he

was pushed off of Monique and onto the floor. "I-I better take this!" Monique said as she rushed out of the room,her face

bright red. Hao looked down at his painful hard-on and let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it!" he yelled. Down the hall,

Monique anwsered the phone while trying to will down her hormones. "H-h-hello?" Monique asked the caller. (Ms. Daniels?

this is Mr.Banes.) "Oh yes, Mr.Banes how are you?" (I am fine,I just wanted to inform you that your month-long evaluation

is up in a week;are you almost done with your report?) "Oh yes, I'll have it done real soon!" Monique assured her boss.

(Very good,I look forward to seeing your progress.) "Yes sir, thank you, bye." Monique hung up the phone and let out a

long sigh. (looks like it's almost time for me to leave here...) she thought. "Monique!" Monique flinched at the sound of Yoh

calling her name. "Yes?" she asked as she ran downstairs, Yoh still wore sort of a worried expression on his face but it

looked alot less pale. "Is Hao ok?" Monique blushed as images from just a few moments ago filled her head. "EH! I-im sure

he's fine!" Yoh looked confused for a moment then smiled. "I see, thank you; for talking to him." "No problem, it's what I

do." Yoh nodded and headed back to the kitchen. "Yoh?" Yoh turned around to see Monique looking downward,twiddling

her thumbs. "Um,I know this whole grandparents thing is hard on you guys..." Yoh frowned at the mention of his soon to

be unwanted guest. "...But I want you to know that I'll do what ever it takes to help you and Hao out as much as

possible,no matter what!" Monique said confidently. Yoh looked bewildered for a moment but then he smiled

and walked over to Monique. "Thank you..." Monique blushed as Yoh pressed his lips against her forehead. "...for

everything." "N-no problem." Monique stuttered back. "So, how about dinner?" Yoh offered. "Great, Im starved!" Monique

replied. A while later,Yoh gently knocked on Hao's door,his dinner in the other hand. "Come in." Hao said from the other

side of the door. "Hey, brought you some food." Yoh said as he sat down beside Hao on the bed. "Thanks." Hao mumbled,

as he turned a page in his magazine. "How are you feeling?" Yoh asked. "Better." Hao replied,setting the magazine down

and eating the food. "Well,I have some bad news." Hao set down his chopsticks. "What is it?" "Grandpa and grandma are

coming to visit soon. Hao's face darkened and he became very stiff, Yoh chose his words carefully. "Don't worry, Im sure

they wont stay long, it'll be over before you know it." Yoh encouraged but it did nothing to soften Hao's exterior. "Don't

worry Hao, we'll get through this together, Ren,Horo,and Monique will be with us too." Yoh said,this did cause Hao to

loosen up a bit. "So will you be strong, for me?" Yoh pleaded. "You know how they are Yoh, the second they see me

they'll-" "-have no power over us whatsoever." Yoh finished. "But-" "-No buts,we'll overcome this,I promise." Yoh gave Hao

a goodnight kiss and left the room. Hao turned to face the window,his red see-through curtain gave a great view of the

moon and stars. "Together huh...?"

/THE NEXT DAY/THE NEXT DAY/THE NEXT DAY/THE NEXT DAY/THE NEXT DAY/THE NEXT DAY/THE NEXT DAY/THE NEXT DAY/

"WHAT?! YOUR GRANDPARENTS ARE COMING HERE?!" Horo yelled,when Yoh had told him and Ren the terrible news. "Shh

Horo, Hao is still asleep."" Monique advised,sipping a cup of coffee. "So, what are you going to do Yoh?" Ren asked, his

eyes taking on a soft worried look. "I guess we have no choice but to see them." Yoh admitted. "Are you sure?" Ren asked.

"You know how they are when Hao is around..." "I know,but they have no choice Hao and I love eachother and they'll just

have to deal with it!" Yoh said. "That is so romantic." Monique cooed,Yoh smiled. "So,should'nt we get this place cleaned

up?" Monique suggested. "Whadda ya mean, the place looks great!" Horo shouted. Monique looked around,from the food

stained sofa to the unmentionable bathroom. "It's gonna be a long day..." Monique said,taking a long sigh.

After much dusting,washing,and scrubbing the house was finally spotless. "PHEW! finally! we're done!" Monique said as

she plopped down on the floor next to the equally exhausted Yoh,Ren,and Horo. "I must say,I've never seen the house

this clean before." Yoh said,amazed. "Yeah dude,it was never this clean even when Ren did it AHAHAH-OW!" Horo rubbed

the spot on his arm where Ren had punched him. "Serves you right, loudmouthed idiot." Monique shook her head and

wiped a speck of dust off the coffee table. "I guess we can call it a day." she admitted. "WAHOO! YES! NOW I CAN EAT!"

horo shouted as he ran into the kitchen. "I'll go make sure he does'nt make a mess." Ren said,following the Ainu into the

kitchen. Yoh nodded,from his spot on the floor next to Monique. "I never, want to see another scrub brush for as long as I

live." Yoh said,wiping some sweat off of his forehead. Monique laughed as she rubbed her aching arms. "I never want to

see another dirty dish again." Monique commented. Yoh laughed and nudged her in the arm. "Ow, dont do that" Monique

whined. "Oops! sorry." Yoh said,rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's ok,Im gonna go check on Hao." Monique

said,getting up. "Me too." Yoh said getting up as well. The two walked up to Hao's door and Yoh knocked gently. "Come

in." Hao said from behind the door. Yoh opened the door and let Monique in first. "Hey you lazy bum,what were you doing

up here?" Monique teased. "I was sleeping." Hao replied,ignoring the insult. "You feeling alright?" Yoh asked as he sat on

the bed next to Hao. "Yeah, im good,no reason for you guys to be all worried about me;It's not like im going to go on a

destructive rampage or anything." Hao said. Yoh and Monique blushed, realizing that was exactly what they were thinking.

"I know that they dont like me, and they would die at the thought of me and Yoh being together..." Yoh grasped Hao's

hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "...But I wont try to kill to those old bags..." Yoh smiled and kissed Hao gently on the

lips. Monique smiled and nudged Hao in the shoulder. "Im proud of you Hao,although it's not nice to say "old bags". "Heh,

so what." Hao said as he plucked Monique on the forehead. "OUCH! why you-!" Hao laughed when Monique tackled him

and proceed to hit him with punches that she thought was hurting him. Yoh pulled her off,causing them both to fall

backwards and fall off the bed. Hao watched in amusement as Monique fiercely tickled Yoh to the point of tears. (Hmmm, i

guess if I have these two...Everything will be alright...) Hao thought.

/A WEEK LATER/A WEEK LATER/A WEEk LATER/A WEEK LATER/A WEEK LATER/A WEEk LATER/

"COME ON GUYS HURRY!" Monique shouted as she swept the floor while miracoulously fixing her hair at the same time.

"They'll be here soon!" she shouted again,as she wiped the coffee table. Yoh entered the living room and began to fix all of

the crooked picture frames and combing his hair. "Ren! Horo! is the tea and cookies ready?!" Yoh called into the kitchen.

(CRASH!) "YOU CLUMSY IDIOT!!" and then a stream of angry chinese words could be heard form the kitchen. "I'll take that

as a no." Monique said, taking a long sigh as she wiped the windows. "I'll go fix it, could you got get Hao?" yoh

asked,walking to the kitchen. "Yeah, just a sec!" Monique called back as she polished the new vase, before running up

stairs. "Hao? you almost ready?!" Monique yelled as she knocked gently on the door. There was no response. "Hao?"

Monique called out again,knocking alittle harder, but still there was no reply. "Alright,Im coming in." Monique

opened the door to see Hao laying on his bed still in his usual sleep attire,consisting of just a pair of black sweat pants and

no shirt. Monique blushed and adverted her gaze. "Hao! your still not dressed?! come on, you've got to get ready!"

Monique said as she walked into the closet and started to pull out some suitable clothes. "Why should I?" Hao asked

bitterly from the bed. "Because, your grandparents will be hear at any minute!" Monique shouted from the walk-in closet.

"They're not my grandparents!" Hao shouted, Monique poked her head out from the closet, a disapointed expression on

her face. "Hao, that's not nice." "Neither are they!" Hao yelled. Monique walked out of the closet and sat down next to hao

on the bed. "Look, I know this is hard, but hiding in your room won't solve anything." "Im not hiding I just don't want to

see them!" Hao growled. "So, your just gonna stay up in your room until they leave?' Monique asked. "Yup." Hao stated

nonchalantly, lying up against the headboard. "In fact you can stay up here with me." Hao said, pulling Monique onto the

bed with him and sitting her in between his legs, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "Hao?! let go,you have to get

dressed!" "No,I think YOU have to get have to get UNdressed." Hao said with a smirk as he began unbuttoning her jacket.

"Hao! STOP!" Monique said blushing, as Hao began working on her shirt. "GRRRR!" (WHAM!) Hao growled in annoyance as

he held the slap mark on his cheek. "Im really getting tired of you doing that." "Look Hao, Im getting sick of you and your

cowardly perverted ways! Yoh is downstairs, ready to defend you against your grandparents and you can't even have the

ordasity to go down there and support him?!" Hao remained silent and gazed out of the window. "Well fine! If you want to

sit up here like a coward, go right ahead!" Monique stormed over to the door. "You know Hao, your really

pathetic." and with that last comment, she slammed the door, leaving an angry Hao to sulk. "Arrrguh! DAMN IT!" Hao

cursed as he punched a hole into the head board. Monique stormed downstairs and began furriously washing the dishes.

"THAT IDIOT!" she yelled, as she furiously scrubbed an already clean plate. "Monique? everything ok?" Yoh asked as he

peeked into the kitchen. "Yeah! sure! everything's peachy!" Monique said irriatably. "So, is Hao coming down soon?"

(CLANK!) Yoh cringed as he heard Monique roughly slam the dishes into the draining board, amazingly they did'nt break.

"No, that coward is going to stay upstairs." Monique replied bitterly. "Oh..." Yoh replied, his head bowed. "Dont worry, Im

here for you." Monique reassured. Yoh smiled, but he still looked a bit sad. Later on, Yoh,Ren,Horo, and Monique were

putting the finishing touches on the house making, presentable. "Ok, dishes check; living room check; upstairs check; guest

room check;-" "-and the handsome twin, check." Yoh turned around to see Hao coming downstairs, dressed in a pair of

black slacks, white dress shirt, and an open black blazer. "Hao!" Yoh said as he ran over and hugged his brother. Monique

smiled at the sight. "Well, I could'nt let you do this alone and..." Hao walked over to Monique. "...I never liked being called

pathetic." Monique smiled and began adjusting Hao's jacket. "Glad you decided to grow a backbone." Hao playfully plucked

her forehead. "Hey!" Monique complained as she playfully pushed Hao. At that moment, the doorbell rang causing the

members of the household to freeze. "There here." Horo said silently. But no one made a move towards the door. "I'll get

it." Monique volunteered, walking over to the door slowly. She carefully straightened her hair and grasped the door handle.

"How do I look?" she asked. "Beautiful." Hao said, boredly. Monique blushed as she opened the door. Yoh gently squeezed

Hao's hand as they awaited the unexpected...

TBC!

ok, I know this chapter is short but I at least had to put something up for today. For those of you who dont know, today is

Hao and Yoh's BIRTHDAY!! YAY!!

ABL: (walks in carrying a cake) HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASAKURA TWINS!!

Hao: (smirks) Thanks

Yoh: (hugs ABL) awww, thank you ABL!

ABL: (blushes) your welcome

later everybody read,review,and comment (serious major writer's block here! HELP ME!!)


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! Animeboyslover here, and Im ready to put up a chapter!

Audience: /claps and whistles/

ABL: Oh thank you, thank you, your too kind /blows kisses to the audience/

Yoh: Hey ABL aren't you going to start the chapter now?

ABL: /still blowing kisses to an imaginary audience./ Thank you, thank you, I love you all!

Hao/walks in/ she pretending to have an audience again?

Yoh: /slumps his head/ (sigh) Yup.

Hao: guess we better open the chapter.

Yoh: Ok, Animeboyslover does not own Shaman King or any of it's characters, we all belong to Hiroyuki Takei-san!

Hao: yeah, yeah get on with the fic...

You're Driving Me Crazy! (thoughts) /actions/

/Previously/

/ At that moment, the doorbell rang causing the members of the household to freeze. "There here." Horo said silently. But no one made a move

towards the door. "I'll get it." Monique volunteered, walking over to the door slowly. She carefully straightened her hair and grasped the door

handle. "How do I look?" she asked. "Beautiful." Hao said, broodily. Monique blushed as she opened the door. Yoh gently squeezed

Hao's hand as they awaited the unexpected/

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 The door bell rang one more time, just as Monique started to turn the handle. She flashed Hao and Yoh a cautious look. "You guys ready?" she

asked, just barely beginning to open the door. Yoh nodded, but Hao let go of Yoh's hand and began walking upstairs. "Hao?" Yoh questioned a

bit worried. "Don't worry, I'll just hide upstairs for a minute, don't want to give the old bags a heart attack. "Hao, didn't I tell you-" "-I know, I

know "it's not nice to say "old bags" Hao mimicked, Monique flipped him the finger, Hao laughed. "Hm, maybe later!" before heading upstairs.

"Baka..." Monique mumbled, opening the door.There, on the doorstep stood two somewhat short visitors, a man and a woman. The man was

bald at the top of his head,with hair around the sides, he wore what looked like a traditional yukata with matching sandals, and a stern frown on

his face. The woman also seemed to be wearing traditional Japanese clothing, her long gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she also

wore a stern frown, but her eyes were covered by some dark sunglasses. "Um, hello." Monique said politely, a bit disturbed by their frowns. The

two remained silent, causing the therapist to get nervous. "U-uh, you must be Yoh's grandparents, its very nice to meet you." Monique said,

trying to get a response from the two. "So how was-" "-Where is our grandson?" The man said sternly, interrupting Monique's question. "U-uh,

well he's inside, wont you come in?" Monique offered, stepping aside, letting the two in. They both "humphed!" and walked past the overly

intimidated girl. (Well, they are certainly nice...) she thought, before closing the door. "Yoh? we are here." the woman said from the door way. At

that moment Yoh walked in, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Grandma! Grandpa!" Yoh said, as he hugged both figures. "Oh Yoh, it's so nice to

see you, you've become so handsome;but why aren't you wearing the yukata we sent you?" Yoh frowned. "Grandma, that thing is way too

heavy. " "But you would have looked so nice in it." the woman insisted "Grandma..." Yoh whined. Monique leaned against the door way, smiling

at the somewhat sweet sight. (They may be mean, but their still grandparents.)she thought. Yoh noticed Monique smiling in the doorway. "Oh

Monique, this is Yohmei and Kino Asakura,my grandparents." The two nodded in Monique's direction. "Grandma, Grandpa this is-" "-You're

housekeeper, we presume." Kino said. "Housekeeper? No, no grandma; she's-" "-just a housekeeper." Monique interrupted. "house keeper?"

Yoh questioned. "Yes Yoh-sama, your housekeeper." Monique replied. "Well, im glad you still take care of yourself Yoh, but do teach your

housekeeper that it's not polite to keep important guests waiting at the door." Yohmei replied. Yoh tightly clenched his fist. "Grandpa, she's-!"

"-going to make sure that never happens again, Im Monique Daniels and I am terribly sorry for my rudeness Mr.Asakura." Monique said, with a

very low bow. "Hm, be sure that it doesn't." Kino replied before walking further into the house with her husband. Once they were out of

earshot, Yoh turned to face Monique, a frown on his face. "Housekeeper? Monique why would you say that?" "Because, how do you think your

grandparents would feel, if not only are you and Hao dating, but you got a strange girl, staying at your house as your brother's therapist?"

Monique asked. "You know Hao's not going to like this..." "I'll straighten him out later, lets just go entertain your grandparents." Yoh nodded and

the two walked into the house. "I'll go get the tea, please make yourselves comfortable." Monique bowed before going into the kitchen. Yoh

followed his grandparents into the living room, Where Horo and Ren were waitng. "Ah, Tao-kun, Usui-kun nice to see you again." The two boys

silently bowed respectfully to the two figures. "Hello Asakura-sama, it's nice to see you too." Ren replied. "We would love to chat further,but we

have some important matters to discuss with our grandson." Kino said. "Of course." The two boys bowed again before exiting the room."Now

Yoh, about your housekeeper..." Yoh tensed up as he sat opposite to his grandparents. "Yes grandpa? what about her?" "She seems

very...young." "Well, I can't have an elderly person cleaning this place." Yoh replied. "True, but we hope you don't have her around for _**other**_

reasons." Kino finished. Yoh's brow twitched irritably. "What kind of "other reasons"?" Yoh asked, not liking how the conversation was going.

"You don't have to hide it Yoh, I understand, I was young once..." Yohmei replied, lighting his pipe."I'm not really sure I understand what your

saying grandpa." Yoh said sternly. "Please Yoh, don't try to hide it these young ones are quite _**helpful**_..." Yoh immediately stood up furiously.

"Grandpa! do you think Im **_sleeping_** with her?!" Yoh almost shouted. "Now Yoh, no reason to get upset, we clearly understand, but having a

whore around doesn't look well to the public..."Kino said, calmly soothing out a wrinkle in her kimono. Yoh was so mad, he could barely speak,

they had no right to speak about Monique that way. "What?! she's not, she's not-" "She's not like that, you old bags." someone finished for Yoh.

Yohmei and Kino turned to find the source of the voice and their faces paled. Hao stood in the living room,leaning against the doorway. "Eh, you

two haven't changed, still as arrogant and snooty as ever." Yohmei was so angry, that his face turned red and his hands were shaking.

"YOU! what are you doing here?!" Yohmei yelled, at the indifferent Hao. "Not that it's any of your business, but I live here." Hao replied

examining his fingernails. "WHAT?!"Yohmei and Kino said in unison. "Why on earth would you let this foul beast live here with you Yoh?" Kino

asked, absolutely furious. "He's not a foul beast grandma..." Yoh walked over to Hao and grasped his hand tightly. "...Hao is my boyfriend." Yoh

finished confidently,smiling at Hao. "WHAT?!" Yohmei screamed. "My-my grandson's a...fag.../THUMP!/" Kino fainted and fell to the ground with a

loud thump. "YOH! How could you do this, how could you disgrace the family name, with this...this...abomination?!" Yohmei asked in disbelief, as

he fanned his unconscious wife. Hao growled in annoyance, as a fireball appeared in his hand. "I dare you to call me that again." He challenged.

Yoh gently pushed Hao's hand down, the fireball extinguished. "Look grandpa, if taking on the family name means abandoning the ones you

love, then you can have it!" Yohmei stared at his grandson in disbelief. "Yoh, you,you don't mean that! YOU COULD"NT!" Yohmei shouted.

"Grandpa I-!" "-Sorry to keep you waiting, here's the tea." At that moment, Monique entered the room, with a tray of tea and snacks. "Umm,was

I interrupting something?" Monique timidly asked, mentally choking on the tension in the room. "Yohmei was beyond angry as he began to

address the therapist. "AS A MATTER OF FACT YOU-!" "-No it's fine, come in Monique." Hao said,motioning the girl to his side. "Um, is she alright?"

Monique whispered to Hao, while pointing to a still unconscious Kino. "Yeah she's fine, I guess she was just too surprised to see me." Hao

replied with a smirk. Monique gave him a disapproving frown. "(sigh) Asakura-san. perhaps you would like me to show you and your wife to your

room?" Monique offered to the still fuming elderly man. "GRRRR! Fine!" Yohmei picked up Kino and followed Monique upstairs. Once they

disappeared upstairs, Yoh let out a relieved sigh before plopping down on the sofa. Hao plopped down next to him,equally relieved but not

showing it. "We did it..." Yoh said, breaking the silence. "Mm hm." Hao agreed, eyes closed in relaxation. "One day down, a few to go." Yoh

replied, leaning his head on his brother's shoulder. Hao leaned his head on top of Yoh's, the two basking in the peaceful atmosphere. Monique

returned downstairs, heading in to the living room with the full intent of consoling the twins. "Hey guys are-!" she stopped in mid-sentence,

when she noticed the two twins were fast asleep. "Aw." she cooed before walking into the kitchen to start dinner. (I guess those two, will be

just fine.) Monique thought. "Is everything alright?" Ren asked as he and Horo peeked into the kitchen. "Yeah, every thing's ok, I'm making

dinner now so-!" "WAHOOO! FOOD!" Horo shouted when the word "dinner" was mentioned. "Shhh!, quiet Horo, Yoh and Hao are asleep." "Oh!

sorry." Horo whispered sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "(sigh) I'll take the baka-Ainu out for ice-cream, we'll be back in an hour."

Ren stated boredly, but Monique knew he was trying to be helpful. "WAHOO! ICE CREAM!" The loud-mouthed Ainu shouted. "Shh!" /BAM!/ "Ouch!

you didn't have to hit me Ren!" Horo shouted, holding his now throbbing head. "I swear, your as deaf as you are dumb, be quiet and come on!"

an annoyed Ren said, as he dragged Horo out of the door. Monique let out a slight giggle, while watching the forever fueding couple. But dispite

their constant fighting, Monique knew they had without a doubt, the hots for each other. A fact that she found out, the hard way...

/FLASHBACK/

/BAM!/ "You stupid Ainu-baka!" Ren shouted from upstairs. /BAM!/ "Dammit Ren! cut it out!" /CRASH!/ Monique sighed in frustration as she tried

to focus her attention on her book. (Ok Monique, just ignore them...Namiko sighed in pleasure as Makato pinched her steadily

hardening.../BAM!/) "Grrrrr!" Monique growled, her patience wearing thin. (..."AH! MAKATO! Namiko shouted, as she positioned herself on top of

Makato's long hard.../CRASH!/) "That's it!" Monique yelled, throwing her book down, Monique stomped upstairs to Ren's room, the source of all

the noise. "Ren! Horo!" she shouted while knocking on the door. Much to her displeasure, the only response she got, was another crashing

sound from inside, followed by some loud yelling in chinese. "Ren!! Horo!! Could you guys keep it down?!" Monique tried again a little louder.

Still, she got no response. Fed up, Monique harshly ripped open the door. "LOOK YOU TWO I-!" Monique stopped in mid-sentence, taking in the

scene unfolding before her. There, on the bed, was Horo pounding furiously into the ass of the constantly yelling Ren. Monique's eyes widened

at the erotic scene. (OH.MY.GOSH!) Monique screamed in her mind, the two were moving so roughly, that the force caused

the many knick knacks around Ren's room to fall over, explaining the crashing noises. Monique proceeded to quietly close the bedroom

door,before going into her own room for a little "relief".

/End of Flashback/

Monique blushed heatedly at the memory, she now knew that if she wanted to drown out Ren and Horo's noises, she should just get some ear

plugs. "Ah! Im done!" Monique said, as she pulled the fried fish off of the stove. Quietly walking past the sleeping twins, Monique brought a tray

of food up to the silent room of Kino and Yohmei Asakura. "Umm Asakura-sama? Ive brought you both some food." Monique called from behind

the door. Receiving no anwser, Monique set the tray in front of the door and went back downstairs. After setting plates for the other four house

residents, Monique returned to the living room and watched the twins sleep. (They look so cute.) Monique thought smiling. She could'nt help but

giggle at the small snores coming from both twins. They looked so happy together, as if they were in their own little world and although Monique

found it sweet, she wondered if the twins had room in their hearts for one more... Suddenly, throwing caution to the wind, Monique quiety

snuggled her way in between the two sleeping twins, strangely enough; there was enough room for her to fit comfortably in between them.

With one last relaxed sigh, Monique drifted off to sleep.

/later on/

Yoh and Hao woke up with a yawn, sometime in the late evening. "/yawn/ Man, how long were we out?" Hao asked Yoh, raising his arms to

stretch. "About, /yawn/ six hours." Yoh replied, rubbing his eyes. "Damn, It must be dinner time already." Hao said, running his hands through

his hair. "Mmmhmm, your so cute..." "Thanks Yoh, but I thought we agreed you were "the cute one" and I was "the sexy one"." Yoh gave Hao a

look of confusion. "I did'nt say anything." "Mmmm, nice ass..." "Ok seriously Yoh, do we need to go upstairs?" Yoh shot Hao a flustered look. "Im

not saying anything!" "Oh Dante..."(1) "Dante?" both twins qestioned out loud.They both looked down at the couch to see Monique sleeping

soundly between them on the couch. "Well ,well ,well, look what we have here." Hao said, smirking at the sleeping girl. "Dealing with Grandma

and Grandpa can be exhausting,I dont blame her, for passing out." Yoh said,propping a pillow under her head. "Yeah, and she was up all night

practicing formal Japanese greetings." Hao replied, flipping through a magazine. "And why do you know that?" Yoh asked, fixing Hao with an

interragating glare. "I could hear her." Hao replied, not fazed. "Hao, your room is on the third floor." Yoh replied. "So?" "You were spying on her,

through the window again werent you?" Yoh asked. "Hmmm, maybe." Hao replied smirking. "Don't you remember what happened last time you

spied on her and she caught you?" "Yup, and now she has a roasted dictionary.(2)" Hao stated, flipping another page in his magazine. "Well, I'll

go start dinner." Yoh said, walking into the kitchen. "Great, Im starved." "Hey! somebody already cooked!" Yoh said from the kitchen. "What are

we having?" Hao yelled back. "Fried and baked fish, rice, miso soup, curry bread, and orange cobbler!" Yoh yelled in excitement. Hao smiled at

his brother's antics, he was such a kid sometimes. "Where's Ren and Horo?" Yoh asked,as he beagn to make plates. "Mmmm, they went, for

a walk, they'll be back soon." Hao looked down to see, Monique waking up, stretching her legs and arms in the process. "Hey Yoh, sleepy-head's

up!" Hao called into the kitchen. "Hey! Thanks for making dinner, looks great!" Yoh commented form the kitchen. "/yawn/ Don't thank me, thank

the step-by-step cookbook." Monique replied. "Well step-by-step or not, thanks alot." Yoh replied, as he handed Hao and her a plate. "No prob,

it's what I do." "Well, what you did'nt have to do, is say you were our housekeeper." Hao said in an agitated tone. "Hao's right Monique,

grandparents or not; you shound'nt give them an opportunity to be even more superior and snobby." Yoh said,

sitting next to Monique on the couch. "Look guys, It's no big deal, I play maid for a few days, and when their gone everything goes back to

normal." both twins were'nt happy about the situation, but decided not to argue. Just then the door opened and in walked a happy Horo-horo,

with a face covered in ice cream, followed by a grumpy Ren. "Hey guys, dinner's in the microwave." "WHAOOO!! FOOOOOD!!" Horo yelled,

running into the kitchen. "Grrr! we would have been home sooner, but that baka dropped his ice cream and then insisted that I buy him an even

BIGGER one!" Ren said, looking red in the face. "And let me guess, you two spent hours arguing about it."

Hao replied, flicking through channels on the tv. Ren only choose to glare at Hao, before walking into the kitchen, mumbling something about

greedy baka Ainus. "Heh, those two never change." Monique said, giggling. "I wish they would, there are only so many un broken vases in the

house now." Yoh replied. Monique laughed and shook her head,until Hao flicked past one of her favorite shows. "Hey! change it back!" Monique

shouted excitedly. "Hmmm...nope." Hao replied as he continued to flick through channels. "Aww come on, please!" Monique whined,tugging on

Hao's sleeve. "Nope." Hao said,pulling out of her grasp. "So it's like that huh?" "Yup." "Then prepare yourself!"

"What?" "ARRRRRGH!" /WAM!/ Yoh jumped,startled when Monique tackled Hao to the ground and the two began to wrestle for the remote. "Give

It!" "No way!" "Gimme! " "No!" ARRGH! GIVE IT!" "Ow! stop pulling my hair!" "Hah! having it all long like that? you were asking for it!' "Your just

mad, because mine is longer than yours and your the girl!" "At least mines doesnt risk getting caught in the elevator!" Yoh watched in lazy

amusement, as Monique and Hao each struggled to get the remote. At that moment, Ren and Horo came in and watched the scene. "Whoo! dog

pile!" Horo yelled as he jumped on the two and began wrestling as well. "Hmmph! idiots..." Ren mumbled sitting next to Yoh on couch. Yoh

laughed and joined in on the fight, it went from trying to get the remote from one another to just simply wrestling and having fun. Unbeknownst

to the group, upstairs two figures were watching them closely. "See, it's just as I suspected." Kino said to her fuming husband. "I should have

known, she looked to vulgar to be a maid; How dare my grandson lie to me, and he's with that, THAT! THAT!-" "-calm down my husband, this is

just Yoh being rebellious; We have only to follow my plan and then, and only then will our grandson properly take over as head of the family."

Yohmei folded his arms and began walking back to their temporary bedroom. "Tell me Kino, what is this plan of yours?" "Patience my husband,

you'll find out soon enough..." Kino said with a smirk as she began to dial a number on the house phone.

/the next day/

It was around five a.m. and the whole onsen was quiet.../ring/ /ring/ /ring/ Monique turned over and covered her head with a pillow to drown

out the noise. /ring/ /ring/ /ring/ "Ugh! what is that noise?!" Monique irritably mumbled. /ring/ /ring/ /ring/ "Arrrgh! shut-up!" mumbled again.

/ring/ /ring/ /ring/ "grrrr! that's it!" Monique roughly threw the covers off and went to find the source of the noise. She stopped in front of Yohmei

and Kino's room, where the noise seemed to be coming from. (Could it be?...) Then, as if on que the ringing started up again, right behind the

door. "I can't believe it, it is early in the fucking mourning!" Monique whispered angrily as she gently knocked on the door.

"Yes,yes get in here." Yohmei annoyed voice said from behind the door. Monique opened the door and peered inside. "Can I help you?" Monique

asked in her friendliest tone, depsite her annoyance. "You know it is very rude to keep guests waiting." Kino said rudely yet calmly. "Im very

sorry Asakura-sama, what can I do for you?" "I think that it is quite obvious that we are hungry, and have been since four a.m.; but you did not

come to serve us." Kino said sternly (How the hell am I supposed to know that if they did'nt tell me?!) Monique thought irritably. "Im terribly sorry

Asakura-sama, what can I get for you?" Monique asked, keeping her cool. "Fried sardines, rice, miso soup, natto, nori,

tamagoyaki, and some sweet buns." Kino said boredly,Monique's eyes widened. "Wow, that sure is alot." Monique mumbled. "Do hurry, we are

both very hungry and tired of waiting." Kino replied sternly. "Yes Asakura-sama." Monique said before closing the door behind her. "Aww man,

how am I supposed to cook all of that!" Monique yelled as she hurried downstairs and began frantically searching through the cookbook. "Cook

all what?" Monique screamed in shock at Yoh's sudden apperance in the kitchen, causing her to drop the hardcover cook book on her foot.

"Ouch! son of a bitch!" she loudly cursed, hopping on one foot. "Sorry, did'nt mean to scare you!" Yoh said frantically helping

Monique into a chair and checking her foot. "It's ok, what are you doing up this early?" Monique asked, wincing when Yoh touched a sore spot on

her foot. "Sorry! I could ask you the same thing." Yoh replied. "Ummm, I was just hungry is all." Monique lied, hiding the list of food behind her

back. "Really?" Yoh asked as he took the paper out of Monique's hidden hand. "Judging by this list, I'll say your very hungry." Monique chose to

ignore the statement and continue to search through the cook book. "Monique?" Yoh called out to the girl as she franticly flipped through the

cook book. "Yeah?" she replied as she began searching for the kitchen for cooking supplies. "Did my grandparents order

you to cook this?" a drop of pans, was a dead give a way that Yoh was right. "W-what makes you say that?" Monique replied. "Three reasons:

One, I've never seen you eat that much since you've been here. Two, You could'nt eat this much food even if you tried. and Three, This is exactly

what my grandparents order every day at their home." Yoh replied, Monique was silent. "So, did my grandparents order you to cook this?" Yoh

asked again. "/sigh/ yes." Monique admitted. "But some of these dishes I've never heard of!" Monique said, roughly rubbing a hand through her

bed head. "Don't worry, I'll cook this stuff up." Yoh said as he turned on the stove. "But, Im the maid; I gotta-!" "-Stop right there."

Hao said, walking into the kitchen. "Correction: your pretending to be the maid, you dont have to work like one." he finished. "But-!" "Hao's right,

all we ask is that you just continue to counsel Hao and be our friend, Ok?" Yoh said with a smile. "Ok..." Monique said quietly. "Great, breakfast

will be ready in a minute."

/Meanwhile/

"Yes, yes, that's perfect. what time? Ok,ok see you then." Kino hung up the phone and turned to her grumpy husband. "Smile dear, your

wrinkles will deepen." she replied, smirking. "How can I smile, when my only grandson is commiting such sinful acts with that monster and a

foreign slut!" Yohmei shouted angrily. "I am just as upset as you are darling, but yelling is not gonna help the situation." Kino said calmy. "Well

when do we start this plan of yours?!" "All you have to do Yohmei is follow my lead, and wait for our ace." Before Yohmei could ask what she was

talking about, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Yohmei said sternly. Monique walked into the room and set the tray down in front of

them."Enjoy." she said, before turning to leave. "and just were do you think your going?" KIno asked, eyebrow raised. "Umm did you need

something?" Monique asked. "You did not put down our napkins and our eggs are not cut." Yohmei replied. "Oh! terribly sorry!" Monique said,

placing the napkins on Yohmei and Kino's lap and then cutting both their eggs. "Is that all?" Monique asked, trying to be nice. "No you may go."

Monique bowed before turning to leave. "Oh, and one more thing..." Monique turned around. "Yes?" "We'd like our lunch served to us by noon."

Kino said. "Yes Asakura-sama." Monique said before closing the door. "So your plan is to over work that girl?" Yohmei asked, smirking. "That, is

only half of the plan..."

TBC!

ok, im gonna go ahead and stop promising to update soon because i will get on the pc, decide "IM GONNA WRITE A REALLY LONG CHAPTER

TODAY!!" and then I would have writer's block for days. Im really sorry, but I will try my best. In the mean time, i hope you enjoy this chapter and

have a great summer! sayonara,I love you all!


	23. Chapter 23

OK! I am ready! I'm gonna do this chapter now! Wish me luck guys!

Yoh: Good Luck ABL, I know you can do it! /hands ABL a cookie/

ABL: /blushes/ Thanks Yoh

Horo: Come on ABL, the readers are waiting! /jumps up and down/

ABL: OK! I'm coming! /runs in/ OK, lets do this!

You're Driving Me Crazy! by Animeboyslover

That day, Kino and Yohmei remained upstairs the whole time; Much to the delight of the other house occupants. But the next day, it was an

entirely different story. "BEEP! BEEP!" "BEEP! BEEP!" "BEEP! BEEP!" Monique angrily shut the alarm off and climbed out of bed to greet the

dawn. "/yawn/ Damn it!" she cursed as she tripped over a shoe on her way to the door. It was four am on a Saturday and instead of sleeping

in, Monique was downstairs quickly getting breakfast ready before Yoh woke up an hour later. "OK, two eggs, fry for two minutes and then

gently roll egg..." Monique mumbled as she struggled to prepare a rolled egg. Even though she was advised by the twins not to jump at

Yohmei and Kino's every beck and call; Monique decided it would be a good idea to keep up appearances. "And...done." Monique stated as she

placed the last rice ball on one of the six plates. Checking her cell phone, Monique swore, when four fifty six shined brightly on the digital

screen. Grabbing two of the plates, Monique ran upstairs to Yohmei and Kino's room and knocked on the door. "Enter." was her only answer.

"Good mourning!" Monique said cheerfully, despite how tired she was. "Napkins, eggs." Yohmei simply replied with snap. "/sigh/ yes

Asakura-sama." Monique replied,while cutting the eggs. "Oh, one more thing dear." Kino said, in a fake nice voice. "Yes Asakura-sama?" "Before

you go, we would like you to wash these sheets, they've smelt terribly musty and we simply can not stand them anymore." Kino said, pointing

to the large pile of blankets in the corner. "No problem." Monique replied, picking up the blankets. "I'll throw these in the washing machine right

now." "Actually, we request that you hand wash them, Yohmei is terribly allergic to laundry detergent." Kino lied. "Oh, ok anything else?"

"Lunch at noon sharp." Yohmei said sternly. "Yes Asakura-sama." Monique said,closing the door behind her. Yohmei quickly turned to his wife.

"Not that this isn't fun Kino, but is this "Ace" of yours going to be here soon?" Yohmei pestered his wife yet again. "A few days, now be patient,

in the mean time we merely have to pretend we actually "accept" that monster until the "ace" gets here. Kino assured her husband. "This

better work, if word gets out about our grandson being an incest queer, we can kiss our family lineage goodbye!" Yohmei shouted angrily.

"Trust me Yohmei, if my plan goes well, that will most defintely not happen..."

Monique hurriedly ran across the hallway, hoping to avoid the twins before every else woke up. "so far,so good." she whispered, as she quietly

snuck past Yoh's room and into the bathroom. "Ok, how do I do this?" Monique questioned out loud. "Do what?" Monique jumped about ten

feet into the air and turned to see Horo in the doorway. "Oh, Horo you scared me, good mourning." Monique replied to the blue-haired

shaman. "/yawn/ Mournin Moe, what are you doing?" "Oh you know, just trying to hand wash some sheets." Monique stated nonchalantly.

"Why did you wet the bed?" Horo joked as Monique playfully punched him in the arm. "Ha ha very funny, but these aren't even mine." Horo

gave her a confused frown. "Whose are they?" he questioned. Monique took an uneasy sigh and stood up. "Can you keep a secret?" Horo

nodded. "Their the grandparent's sheets, apparently they smelled musty and needed me to hand wash them." "Why are they making you do

it?" Horo asked. "Well, because they think I'm the housekeeper." Monique admitted. "WHAT!-" "-Shh!, not so loud!" Monique hissed,as she

covered Horo's mouth. "Look, I told the twins that I wouldn't go over board, with the whole "I'm your maid" thing, but If I don't do what they

ask, It'll look suspicious." Monique explained, releasing Horo's mouth. "Well your right, but the twins are right too; Yoh and Hao's grandparents

are assholes, pretending to be a maid only gives them another person to mistreat." Horo explained, sitting next to Monique on the bathroom

floor. "Well, it's only a few days, I'll just have to smile and keep cool." Monique said, letting out a heavy sigh. "Well, I can't tell you not to do

this, but at least I can teach you how to hand wash." Horo said,filling the tub. "Thanks, much appreciated." Monique replied.

"No problem, so what you do is fill the tub with cold water and soap." Horo said as he poured soap into the tub. "Then, you put the sheets in

the water and let them soak." "No way, that was beyond simple." Monique said, slapping her self on the head, she felt she was quite dense at

times. "Well that was the simple part." Horo explained. "Why do I not like the sound of that?" Monique asked,dread filling her stomach. "Well,

once they've soaked long enough, your supposed to scrub them till the stains and odors are gone." Horo explained. "Oh well, Im sure that's

not too bad." After a few minutes, Monique set the sheets down and nursed her aching fingers. "Told you it was hard." Horo said,laughing.

"How can you stand to do this?!" Monique whined. "Well, back home I used to camp out alot, and it was just me and koro, so I had to make

due with nature." "Koro?" Monique questioned. "That's my guardian

ghost." Horo explained. "Oh, can I meet Koro one day?" Horo smiled,as he continued to scrub a sheet. "She's on vacation with Ren and the

twin's guardian ghosts, but she'll be back soon, then you can meet her." Horo assured. "Great! I always wanted to meet a ghost." Monique

stated happily. "Really? most people are scared of ghosts." "Well Im not gonna lie, the deformed ones are scary and if a ghost popped out of

nowhere, it would freak me out, but it might be fun to meet a nice ghost." Horo nodded in understanding. "Well, we should get these sheets

done." Monique said, as she began scrubbing again. "What are you two doing?" Horo and Monique both jumped as Ren appeared in the

bathroom doorway. "Oh, hey Ren." Monique replied,nursing her rapidly beating heart. "Hiya Renny!" Horo said happily waving a wet hand.

"Hello, now what are you two doing with sheets submerged in water?" Ren asked sternly. "Hand-washing Yohmei and Kino's sheets." Horo

replied simply. "Why? you do realize that the washing machine is downstairs,right?" Ren asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Yeah,but

Yohmei and Kino are being their usual prissy bitchy selfes and are making Monique handwash their sheets." Horo replied. "Why are they making

you so that?" Ren asked, a fine eyebrow arched in curiosity. "Well, they kind of think I'm the housekeeper here." Monique replied, scratching

her head sheepishly. "I see, and just what do Yoh and Hao have to say about this?" "Yeah, their not so crazy about it." Monique replied

sheepishly. "Then why are you doing it?" Ren asked, sitting on the closed toilet. "I had to come with some explanation as to why I'm here."

Monique explained as she and Horo rung out the sheets. "You could've just told the truth." Horo interjected. "I could've but then that would

give the grands another reason to not accept Hao; they strike me as slightly close-minded people." Monique said, as she absent mindfully

squeezed the sheets dry. " 'Slightly?' that's an under statement." Ren replied, watching as Horo and Monique hung up the sheets. "Well aren't

you guys modest." Monique replied sarcastically. "Hey, the truth will set you free." Horo replied, with a shrug of his shoulders. Monique laughed

and followed the two shamans out of the bathroom. "Hmm, Im sure Yoh's started breakfast by now." Ren stated as he started towards the

stairs. "WAHO-!" Ren clamped his hand tightly over Horo's mouth. "Before I rip this offending object off your face, I suggest you shut up and go

downstairs quietly." Ren said in murderous tone. Horo gulped and followed the temper mental Ren downstairs. "You coming Monique?" Horo

asked. "Yeah, I'll meet you down there." Monique replied, biting back a yawn as she stepped into her room. It wasn't until her eyes landed on

the bed, that Monique's exhaustion caught up to her. "Man, I need to lie down for a minute." she mumbled as she collapsed on the bed.

"Alright, I'll lay here for a moment and then go downstairs and grab Hao for another evaluation." and with that last thought, Monique shut her

eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Hours later, Monique awakened to two pairs of onyx eyes staring down at her. "WAH!" Monique screamed as

she backed up against the headboard. "Calm down, it's us." Hao said to the shocked girl. "Oh, hey." Monique replied tiredly. "You missed

breakfast." Yoh commented sternly. Monique silently gulped at the twins identical unhappy stares. "Dang,I'm sure it was delicious." Monique

commented. "Yeah considering Yoh didn't even cook it!" Hao replied angrily, Monique looked down. "/sigh/ Our grandparents told you to cook

them breakfast again, did'nt they?" Yoh asked all knowingly. "Ugh...maybe." Monique replied with a nervous laugh, that died in her throat when

she caught Hao's expression. "Damn it Monique! you don't need to serve those snobby fucks!" Hao said angrily. "I know you said that but-!"

"-But nothing! there's no way I'm letting those asses think they can walk all over you." Hao yelled as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hao wait!" Monique yelled, as she scrambled out of bed and embraced Hao from behind. "Let go!" Hao said in a low tone. Despite her fear,

Monique held on. "Just listen Hao, if they find out your taking therapy, that'll really make them not want to accept you and Yoh." "I don't care!

they have no right to treat you like that!" Hao yelled back. Monique blushed, but turned Hao around to face her. "Look , I appreciate it, but I

don't want you to fight with your grandparents over me." "There not **my** grandparents." Hao replied sourly. "Oh stop it, come on I have to

evaluate you anyway." Monique said,pulling a still fuming Hao to the bed. "I'll leave you two alone." Yoh said, getting up to leave. "No it's ok

Yoh, please stay." Monique said, gesturing to a spot on the bed next to her. " "Ok, let me just get these forms and then I can do this." Monique

said, leaning over the edge of the bed, searching for the forms. "So I'm guessing your a fan of Hanes?" Hao questioned with a smirk, earning

confused grunts from both Yoh and Monique. Hao explained himself by playfully snapping the elastic band of Monique's revealed panties. "Hey!

Pervert!" Monique protested,covering her bottom from view. "Hm, 100 soft, and I'm not talking about the underwear." Hao joked, earning a

punch in the arm from Yoh. "Moving on, let's get started." Monique said, willing away her embarrassed blush. "So Hao, in the past few months

I've treated you, how would you say you've felt then and how you feel now?" Hao laid his head on Monique's leg and looked up at the

ceiling in thought. "Well when we started, I was annoyed and pissed off course." Hao said, chuckling at the memory of when he and Yoh first

met Monique. "I see." Monique replied, writing something down on her clipboard. "Now how do you feel?" Monique asked. "I feel...calm, I don't

feel like killing anyone that much anymore." Hao confessed, twisting a lock of hair around his finger. "Good, good and how do you keep your

temper down, when you get angry?" Monique asked. "I stop, step back, and breathe." Hao replied. "Good, that's great." Monique replied. "So,

does that mean he's cured." Yoh asked hopefully. "Hao, I think you are cured!" Monique said, smiling. Yoh smiled and captured Hao's lips in a

kiss, causing the pyromaniac to smirk. "Aw you guys are so cute, I'm totally jealous!" Monique said, blushing. "You know you can always join

us." Hao replied, rubbing his hand up and down Monique's leg. "Cut it out perv." Monique said, wacking Hao upside the head. "You know you

want us." Hao said, flashing Monique a sexy smirk. Monique's heart skipped a beat, but she kept her cool. "Whatever /yawn/ you wish."

Monique said, rubbing her eyes. "Come on Hao, let's leave and let Monique sleep some more." Yoh said getting off the bed. "No your fine, Im

not/yawn/ sleepy." Monique said yawning. "Nope, get in bed." Hao said, getting off the bed as well. "But I-whoah!" Monique shouted in

surprise when Hao scooped her up and tucked her in bed. "You only yawn for two reasons, your either tired or bored and since you can never

be bored with me, your tired." Hao said, as if it was a scientific fact. "Whatever." Monique replied, resting her head against a pillow. "Sweet

dreams Moe, I'll wake you at lunch." Yoh said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "OK, night." "It's mourning,stupid." Hao joked. "Oh fuck

you." Monique replied turning over. "I know, you wish you could." Hao said dodging an air borne pillow,before closing the door behind him.

"Perv..." Monique mumbled, before falling asleep.

dream

Monique sighed in happiness, as she swam around in the outdoor pool, enjoying the view of the moon and night air. "Ahhh, this feels nice." she

whispered,as she turned on her back and began to float on the surface. "Having fun?" an unknown voice said. Monique jumped in shock,

causing a large amount of water to go up her nose and mouth. "/cough!/ /cough!/ Who's there?! /cough!/" "Relax, It's just me." the voice

continued, now directly, in her ear. Monique quickly spun around, to come face to face with a smirking Hao. "Hao! you scared me, don't do that!"

Monique shouted, slapping Hao across his bare chest...wait bare?!" Monique turned away blushing. "Aww is some one shy?" Hao teased,

pulling Monique to him. "L-let go,your not wearing a shirt!" Monique replied, desperately trying to get out of Hao's strong grip. "Heh, I'm not

wearing pants either." Hao said, smirking. Monique looked down and could only make out the bare skin through the ripples in the water. "Ahh!"

Monique squeaked, backing away, until she bumped into a soft surface. "What's wrong Monique?" the soft surface said. Monique whipped

around to see Yoh smiling down at her. "Yoh!" Monique cried hiding behind the usually headphones clad shaman. "Yoh, Hao is over there

skinny-dipping and he keeps trying to touch me!" Monique whined, clinging to the teens arms from behind. "Well what's wrong with that?"

Monique looked at the boy in shock. "What?" was all she could say. "I said, whats wrong with skinny dipping, Im doing it too." Yoh replied

nonchalantly. Monique immediately let go of Yoh and backed away, only to bump in the oldest of the twins. "Come on Monique, why be so

uptight, just relax." Hao said in a husky voice, pulling the frazzled girl to him. Monique blushed heatedly,trying to back away but a smirking Yoh

blocked her path. "Hao's right, you need to relax, we don't bite." Yoh commented as he began rubbing circles across her shoulders. "Guys, I

really need you to give me some spa-AH!" Monique let out a surprised moan, as Hao began to gently massage her breasts through her suit.

"Hao-ah! what are you d-doing?!" Monique asked in between moans. "What? I'm just trying to get you to relax." Hao said, in a fake innocent

voice. "Wow Monique, your really tense around your neck and shoulders." Yoh said, as he began planting feather-like kisses across Monique's

neck and shoulders. Monique let out a louder moan, tilting her head back, giving Yoh better access to her neck as he began giving more open

mouthed kisses. "I think you've got on too many clothes." Hao purred, as he and Yoh began to slowly ease the bathing suit off of her wet body.

Monique let out a shriek of surprise, as she felt to finger pushing into her womanhood. "Ahhh! don't stop-Ah!" she managed to get out,before

Yoh captured her lips in a hot kiss. Monique moaned into Yoh's kiss, while rocking against Hao's probing hands, she was thrown out of her

ecstasy, when she was shocked out of it by her back hitting cold tile. "What are you-AH!!" Monique arched her back and screamed as she felt a

thick tounge forcing itself into her opening. Looking down, Monique saw long hair, and two strong arms keeping her legs open. "Ah! ah! s-so

good!!" Monique screamed, as Hao continued to eat her out while Yoh teased her already hard nipples. "Ugh! AH! AAH!" Monique screamed

wrapping her legs around Hao's head, holding him in between her legs. "Monique..." Yoh purred in her ear. "

"Monique..."

end of dream

"Monique?" "Moe-nique?" "MONIQUE WAKE UP!" "Huh?!" Monique's eyes popped open, to see a blushing Yoh and a smirking Hao, standing

over her. "Oh...hey guys..." Monique managed to get out better heavy breathing. "U-um lunch is ready." Yoh stated, his face still red as he left

the room. "What's with him?" Monique asked, a still smirking Hao. "Oh nothing, he was just surprised..." Hao said, his smirk growing. "About

what?" Monique asked, feeling uneasy . "Oh you know, it's not every day he hears a girl having a **wet** dream!" Hao said, as he started to

laugh. Monique's face turned bright red, as she jumped out of bed and pushed Hao. "I-I was not having a wet dream!" "Oh yeah? then why are

you sweating and breathing hard?" Hao asked, eyebrow arched in amusement. "Well It **_is _**summer!" Monique pointed out, crossing her arms in

triumph, Hao was not fazed. "Ok, well then why were moving all around in the bed?" he asked again "I always move around in my sleep,

what's it to ya?" Monique asked defensively. Hao stood straight and turned to walk away. "OK,I believe you..." Hao said walking, towards the

door,Monique breathed in relief. "But then again..." Monique let out a shocked squeak, when Hao cornered against best to avoid the fire

shaman's intimidating gaze. "I-I did no such thing..." she mumbled. "Oh really?" "Yeah, really." Hao eased off of Monique a bit, but was still

close enough for her to feel his breath in her ear. "Then why are you **wet**?" Hao whispered lowly in her ear. "What?! you

dont know that, get off me!" Monique yelled defensively, as she tried to get away from Hao, but the shaman was stronger than her. "That's

what you think,I know just how wet you are..." Hao whispered again." Monique still continued to struggle but it was no use. "W-what do you

mean?!" Monique asked nervously, she could hear Hao chuckle in her ear. "Remember when we told you we were shamans?" Monique nodded

slowly. "I have the power to read people's minds and hearts." Hao explained, Monique's heart stopped but she managed to keep her cool.

"Your crazy." she whispered back. "Crazy huh?" "Yes, crazy!" Monique said, pushing Hao off and starting to walk away. "Well if I'm so crazy..."

Monique was pulled back and pushed back against the wall. "...Then why is it that I know, right now your mentally begging me to let you go

before you _**lose control**_?" Hao asked,making it so Monique could not look away. "Well, so what if I am?" Monique asked confidently, despite

how scared she felt inside. "I could help you with that." Hao stated. "Help me?" Monique questioned,her heart racing as Hao face started to

come closer to hers. "Yeah, it'll be ok, I wont bite...hard." Hao whispered, his lips a mere inches from Monique's. "Your...such a...pervert..."

Monique whispered back as she titled her head upwards. "You know you like it..." Hao replied, their lips now a mere centimeters apart.

"You...wish..." Monique replied as she started to close the gap between them..."HAO! MONIQUE! LUNCH TIME!" Yoh yelled from downstairs

bringing the two back to reality. "YEAH HURRY UP OR I'LL EAT IT!" Horo yelled. "Yes! I'm starved!" Monique said, wriggling from under Hao and

running out the room. (Damn!, he almost had me! I've got to be more careful...) Monique thought, running into the dinning room for lunch.

Meanwhile upstairs, Hao was leaning against the doorway sporting a devilish grin. "Heh, she can't resist me for long." Hao said, as he walked

down the hall. Downstairs, Horo and Ren were already seated as Yoh began serving up plates. "So Yoh, what's for lunch?" Monique asked,

sitting down. "Just some miso soup and rice, is that ok? " Yoh asked worried. "No,no that sounds great." Monique reassured. "Any curry

bread?" a voice said. Monique whipped around and then put her head on the table as Hao strolled into the dinning room. "Yes, but you only get

one piece." Yoh said sternly. "Aww come on Yoh, I'll give you a **treat**." Hao purred as he wrapped his arms around yoh from behind.

"Mmmmm...your still only getting one piece." Yoh deadpanned. Horo and Monique busted out laughing at Hao's priceless expression, even Ren

let out a small chuckle. Hao only choose to glare at Horo and Ren as he sat down next to a flustered Monique. "Here you go guys, lunch is

served!" Yoh said cheerfully. "Yoh, isn't that something you housekeeper should be doing?" everyone turned around to see Kino and Yohmei

entering the room. "Grandma,Grandpa, your eating with us?" Yoh questioned,a little uneasy. "Of course, it would be rude if we were to stay in

up in our room and not spend time with our grandson." Kino replied, adjusting her dark glasses. The room took on a very tense atmosphere, as

the two began to seat themselves at the table. "Anyway, why are you cooking instead of your housekeeper?" Yohmei asked sternly,Yoh stood

his ground, arms crossed. "Because Grandpa, Monique-!" "-Was just teaching Asakura-san how to make miso soup, I insisted that I would cook

anything he wanted but he insisted that I teach him..." Monique walked over and grabbed the pot of miso from Yoh. "...Right, Asakura-san?"

Monique asked a reluctant Yoh. Yoh looked over at Hao for help, but the fire shaman's face was blank. "Right." Yoh agreed, sitting down next to

his grandparents. Monique began serving everyone a bowl of soup before sitting herself down to her own bowl. "Ummm, what do you think

your doing?" Kino asked Monique, a fine eyebrow arched. "Sitting down to eat?" Monique said confused. "She means, what do you think your

doing sitting at the table!" Yohmei said,rudely. Hao stood up and growled, fire ball ready. "You got a problem with her sitting here?!" he

questioned in a murderous tone. "Asakura-san." Monique called out to Hao, gently pulling on the back of his shirt. Hao turned to Yoh,to see him

silently pleading for Hao to stop with his eyes. Hao extinguished the fireball and sat back down,still growling at his grandparents. "Again, why

are you at the table?" Kino questioned, unfazed by Hao's outburst. "Im sorry,I really don't know what came over me,I'll leave you all to your

lunch." and with that last comment, Monique gathered her food and left the room. "Really Yoh, you must teach that housekeeper of yours to

learn her place." Yohmei said sternly. "Grandpa,please enough." Yoh said in a warning tone, the table then fell into silence. Afterwards, Ren and

Horo went off on a date,while Hao went back up to his room. Yoh cleared the dishes and began to wash them, when Monique entered the room

and pushed Yoh away from the sink. "Hey! what are you-!" "-Im the housekeeper remember? Im supposed to do the dishes." Monique picked

up the sponge and started scrubbing,but Yoh grabbed the sponge back. "No, Monique you don't have to do this." "But-!" "-Get out the kitchen

and let Yoh do the dishes." Hao said, walking into the kitchen. "But-!" "- your the housekeeper right?" Hao asked smirking. "Yeah but-!" "-Then

as the housekeeper your supposed to do as we say." "But-!" "-And I say, leave Yoh to the dishes and you come with me." Hao said, grabbing

Monique's wrist and pulling her out of the kitchen. "But-!" "-Just come on." Hao urged, pulling Monique outside and onto the roof. "Are you sure

it's safe to be up here?!" Monique questioned,clinging to the roof for dear life. "Relax, If you fall all catch you." Hao said, leaning back,putting his

arms behind his head. "There's no way you could get to me in time!" Monique shouted from across the roof. "Is that so?" Hao said, now right

next to the therapyist. "WAHHHH!!" Monique screamed as she jumped back, causing her to slip and lose her balance. "WHOAH!" Monique yelled

as she closed her eyes,awaiting the impact of the ground...it never came. Monique slowly opened her eyes to see Hao looking down at her with

his usual smirk,one hand around her waist and the other on her back. "See? Told you I'd catch you." he replied. Monique said nothing,she

simply wrapped her arms around Hao's neck, Hao could feel his sleeve getting wet. "Y-you idiot!" Monique sobbed,as she held on to Hao, he

could feel her racing heartbeat against his chest. "Come on, stop crying It was your own fault for standing up so quickly." Monique punched him

in the arm as she cried harder,Hao let out an irritated sigh before rubbing soothing circles across Monique's back in an attempt to calm her

down. "Alright,alright It wasn't your fault,I'm sorry ok?" Hao said in a soft tone. Monique's sobs turned into silent sniffles as she willed herself to

calm down, noticing the position she and Hao were in(ie. she was straddling hao) Monique quickly moved out of Hao's reach. "T-thanks I'm fine

now,I'm just gonna go-!" Hao grasped Monique's waist and pulled her back into his lap. "No." was all Hao said,as he encircled his arms

around Monique's waist and turned her to face him. "Hao, let me go I-!" Hao silenced Monique by pressing his lips firmly to hers. "Mmph!"

Monique squeaked in surprise,trying to push Hao off but he kept a firm grip on her waist. Hao pushed his tongue against Monique's closed

lips,asking for entrance. Monique kept her mouth clamped tightly shut,still trying to get out of Hao's arms. Hao smirked into the kiss as he

roughly grabbed Monique's ass,causing her to open her mouth in shock,giving Hao the access he needed to push his tongue into her warm

mouth. Monique almost choked,when Hao's tounge ventured further into her mouth,running across her teeth and gums. Monique mind

screamed at her to slap Hao,but her body adapted a mind of it's own and she began to slowly respond to the rough kiss. Hao smirked into the

kiss and leaned forward,pressing his body against hers. It wasn't long before Hao had laid Monique against the roof and positioned himself

on top of her, his hands roaming all over her body. Monique face was beet red, her eyes shut tight as she tried to adapt to the pyromaniac's

forceful kiss,Hao chuckled into the kiss at her poor attempt to french him. Deciding he was bored with kissing,Hao removed his mouth from

Monique's and began planting light kisses on her neck. Monique let out small mewls of pleasure and ran her hands through Hao's long

locks,Hao reached his hand under her shirt and began slowly rubbing her stomach. Monique let out a small giggle at the sensation and began

to wiggle around a bit. Hao then began sucking on Monique's collar bone, causing the girl to let out a loud moan as he pushing his hand up her

shirt. "Ahh! Hao..." Monique moaned, as his hand got closer to her right breast. Hao smirked against her neck and proceeded to push his hand

up further... "Hey Hao I-!" Hao and Monique turned to see Yoh staring at them from the roof ladder. Monique's heart stopped, as she saw Yoh's

unreadable face staring at them and she immediately pushed Hao off of her. "YOH! I, umm what I mean is-!" "-Hey Yoh, you finished with the

dishes?' Hao asked getting up and walking over to his twin brother as if he didn't just see him and monique all over each other. "Yeah,I just

came to check on you guys." Yoh said, his usual smile in place. "Yeah were fine, were coming down now." Hao said walking over to the roof

ladder. "Good,I'm going to go check on grandma and grandpa." Hao nodded as Yoh disappeared down the ladder. "You coming?" Hao asked,

snapping Monique out of her chance. Monique quietly followed Hao down the ladder and into the house. Once inside the house,Monique

slapped Hao and ran upstairs, and she remained there for the rest of the day.

TBC! sorry it's short see ya next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Ren: /pacing the floor angrily/ WHERE IS SHE?! /continues pacing/

Yoh: Um, Ren? you'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up.

Ren: SHUT-UP I'LL STOP WHEN I DAMN WELL FEEL LIKE IT!! /paces harder/

Horo: /walks in/ hey guys! /looks at Ren/ Why is he pacing?

Hao: Baka, you know how he gets when ABL takes forever to finish a chapter. /continues to eat his curry bread without a care in the world/

Yoh: she's usually late but it's been a while. /looks worried/

Horo: Oh! I almost forgot! ABL told me to tell you guys that she wont be able to update for a while because she has a summer job!

Hao:...

Yoh:...

Ren:...YOU BAKA!! /starts to beat up horo/

ABL/runs in/ Hey guys I'm back!

Ren/stops choking Horo and grabs ABL/ WHERE WERE YOU?!

ABL: I had to work!

Ren: well you've got a chapter to write!

ABL: chill Ren, what's the rush?

Ren: /points to the story info/

ABL: yes Ren, I know the title of the story after all, I _did_ write it.

Ren: look at the review slot, dumbass...

ABL: It's not nice to call the person that controls everything you do and say names, Ren...

Ren: /gulps/

ABL: Ok let's see what all the fuss is about.../looks at the review slot/ OH MY GOSH!!

Yoh, Horo, Hao: /smiles/

ABL: I HAVE 50 REVIEWS?! I HAVE 50 REVIEWS!!

Ren: Yes, and if you want more; don't you think you should get writing?

ABL: /grabs computer/ yes of course! on with the fic!

You're Driving Me Crazy!

The next day,Monique avoided both twins like the plague; Hao out of anger and Yoh out of guilt. "I am such an idiot!" Monique yelled into the

phone as her best friend listened patiently. "I mean what kind of decent girl kisses a guy's...guy!" Monique rambled on. "Calm down Moe, it's not

that bad." Tony replied. "Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?! I just went from psychologist and friend, to backstabber and slut all in one day!"

Monique half shouted half whined. "/sigh/ you are not a slut Monique, If Yoh is the kind of guy you say he is, he'll forgive you and wasn't it Hao

that kissed you?" Tony asked. "Well...yeah, but I kissed him back!" Monique shouted. "Oh, well then you might be screwed!" Tony said laughing

"WHAT?!" Monique said, feeling herself ready to cry. "Calm down, I'm kidding, I'm sure everything will be fine." "/sigh/ I hope your right..." "I am

right, as long as your not avoiding people like you always do when you have a problem with them." Monique physically flinched and tried to keep

her cool. "AHAHA! of course not, I would never do that!" "Your avoiding the twins aren't you?" Tony said, expectantly. "Pfft! No!" Monique lied.

"Monique..." Tony said sternly, seeing through Monique's lie."Ugh! gotta go, talk to you later!" Monique hurriedly hung up the phone. (/sigh/ I

know I should talk to the twins, but I just can't...) Meanwhile, Kino and Yohmei were more than happy about the therapist's sudden change in '

attitude. "Excellent, everything is working out better than I planned." Kino mumbled as she watched her grandson walk past Monique's door. "It

is only a matter of time..." she said with a laugh.

/meanwhile/

"Hao, what did you do this time?" Yoh asked as he watched Hao flip through a magazine. "What do you mean?" Hao asked, as he broadly flipped

a page. "Monique hasn't come out of her room since yesterday and I know you have something to do with it." Yoh replied. Hao put the magazine

down and looked out the window. "I just kissed her, you know that." Hao replied. "Yeah I know, but she must not have wanted you to." Yoh

said, resting his head against Hao's shoulder. "Oh no, she wanted me to." Hao said smirking, only to receive a punch on the arm. "That may be

true,but Monique isn't like the other girls." "Slutty, annoying, and fake?" Hao asked. "yeah, I think she might be one to keep around." Yoh

replied. "I know but she's always so distant, when I try to make a move first she's into it and the next, she slaps me and avoids me." Hao said,

running a hand through his hair. "Well, you always said you liked a challenge." Yoh joked. "Haha, Im serious." Hao said frowning. "I know you

are, but dealing with Monique is like walking a tight rope, one false move and your done." Yoh said, also staring out the window. "So what do we

do now? "Give her some time?" Hao teased. Yoh went silent for a moment, his eyes downcast in a far away look. "No, we need to do this

another way." Hao turned his head to Yoh's direction. "How?" "I think we should try this "your way"." Yoh replied, Hao's face curled into a smirk

as he pulled Yoh closer to him. "Now were talking."... Meanwhile, Monique was in her room double checking her evaluation records while

she paced the room. "Ok, notes from weeks one through five check! Final resolutions for weeks six through ten check!" It was'nt long before

Monique realised her evaluation was complete. "Wow, Im done." she whispered to herself, placing the lask document into her breifcase. "Guess

Im outta here..."

/MEANWHILE/

"Yoh, we have something to tell you come downstairs at once!" Yohmei shouted upstairs as he and Kino sipped tea in the living room. Yoh

walked downstairs, Hao following behind. "Yes Grandpa?" Yoh asked calmly, despite the bad feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. "Well, your

grandmother and I have decided...that we will accept your relationship with the beast-! Im mean Hao." Hao fixed both grandparents with a

suspicious glare. (There is no way in hell, that they accepted us that easily) he thought. "Really? that's great!" Yoh said, his smile spreading

across his face. "Yes, we've decided to accept the relationship because we know that it is only a faze.' Kino explained, both of the twins froze.

"What?!" Yoh asked in disbelief. "Grandma, Grandpa you can't be serious." "Now,now Yoh no need to be upset; it's normal for a boy your age to

be a little rebellious." "Rebellious?!" "Yes Rebellious, we understand that you want your Independence and "this" is your way of getting it."

Yohmei stated calmly,Yoh's jaw dropped and Hao was beyond angry. "LISTEN YOU OLD FUCK! I-!' "No! you listen boy, we've put up with your

dishonorable behavior and cared for you as if you were our son; and this is how you repay us?" Hao stared at both figures in disbelief. "Cared for

me? CARED for ME?; you ass holes tried to kill me ever since I was born!!" Hao shouted, fireball ready. Yohmei and Kino both continued to calmly

sip their tea. "Please, do you honestly believe that you could hurt us with that weak flame?" Kino asked, eyebrow arched in amusement. Hao's

anger caused the flame to grow. "I don't know, let's try it out shall we?" Hao growled, as he prepared to throw the fireball at his grandparents.

"TIME TO DIE!" "HAO STOP!" Yoh yelled, trying to grab for his brother. "NO! THEY DESERVE TO DIE!" "NO HAO, IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" "Anybody

want snacks?" All four living room inhabitants turned to see Monique holding a tray of snacks in the doorway. "Um, am I interrupting

something?" she asked, feeling the thick tension in the room. "No, no it's fine Monique." Yoh replied, giving her a reassuring smile and motioning

her into the room. "Yeah, you can come in. "Hao agreed, trying to calm himself down. "Anyway, this faze of yours has gone on far enough Yoh;

you must marry and take over as head of the family." Yohmei said, sternly. Hao let out a dangerous growl, but Monique gently pushed him back

in an attempt to keep him from hurting the couple. "I already told you grandpa, I love Hao and I'm not going to find a wife." Yoh said calmly, but

the irritation was evident in his voice. Just then the door bell rang, interrupting the conversation. "I'll get it." Monique announced, excusing

herself from the room. "That's ok Yoh, we don't expect you to choose a wife..." "Oh hello, may I help y-!' "Out of my way!" a rude feminine voice

said, interrupting Monique's greeting, Both Yoh and Hao paled at the familiar voice. "...We don't expect you to pick a wife...because we picked

one for you." At that moment, a girl dressed in a beautiful pink kimono and short blond hair walked in, followed by a nervous Monique. "Ah,

Asakura-sama, nice to see you again." the girl said in a haughty voice. "Yohmei and Kino smiled fondly at the girl. "Yes, same to you, Yoh say

hello." Yoh remained silent, Hao gasped in surprised but in both of their minds the same name ran through. /Anna.../

TBC!

I would've made it longer but i have, you guessed it! writer's block. Any ideas? please send them.


	25. Chapter 25

Im typing as much I can please bear with me!

You're Driving Me Crazy! by Animeboyslover

Both Hao and Yoh's jaws dropped as Anna Kyomada entered the living room and grasped hands with Kino. "Oh Anna, I'm so glad you made it here safely,you've grown into such a beautiful young lady!" Kino said with glee. "Why thank you, Asakura-sama, it's lovely to see you too." Throughout the greeting, the twins remained silent, too shocked and pissed to speak. "What is SHE doing here?!?!" Hao shouted, clearly not happy with Anna being here. "Heh, it's nice to see you too Hao." Anna replied with a sly smile. "Anna is here because she is Yoh's new fiance." Kino said, smiling. It was at that moment that Yoh decided to speak.

"What?!?!" Yoh shouted, looking at his grandparents in disbelief. "You heard us Yoh, you and Anna are to be wed." Yohmei said sternly. "Well isn't this nice, I guess this makes my news a whole lot easier." Everyone turned to look at Monique standing at the doorway, a small smile on her lips. "What news?" Hao asked. "Well, it's time that I resign my house-keeping contract.........." "What?" Yoh asked in disbelief. "I'll be moving out, first thing on Friday." Monique explained, her face unreadable. "Excellent, it's more fitting that Anna get the room next to her fiance; but moving out is a little extreme don't you think?" Kino asked

with fake niceness. "Oh no Asakura-san, I was planning to leave anyway and moving in, just makes everything a whole lot easier." Monique said, with a smile. "Monique, your leaving?" Yoh asked, his voice filled with distress. "Please Asakura-san, don't be upset please enjoy your fiance and Hao; I wish you luck." and with that last comment Monique exited the room, leaving a happy Yohmei ,Kino, Anna and two distraught twins behind. "Well, now that that's settled, Yoh please show Anna to her new room." Kino said. "Monique is still here, so until Friday, Anna will have to use the guest room downstairs." Before the

grandparents or Anna could say anything else, Hao grabbed Yoh by the arm. "I need to speak to Yoh, alone." and with that last statement, Hao pulled Yoh out of the living room. "This is bullshit! who the fuck do those old bags think they are bringing that slut here?!?!" Hao shouted in the hallway, as both twins walked up to Monique's room."I agree Hao, but they are my grandparents, and head of the family, their word is law." Yoh explained calmly, despite how he was panicking inside. "Fuck their law, that bitch doesn't need to be here and you know it Yoh!" Hao said, angrily punching the wall. "I know Hao, but we're just gonna have to deal with it."

a low growl was Yoh's only response. The two now stood in front of Monique's door and gently knocked. "Come in." Monique's voice said from inside the room. The twins opened the door to find Monique on the floor, folding a few clothes into a large suitcase. "Oh hey guys, you know dinner's in the-!" "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?!?!" Hao shouted, startling Yoh and Monique. "Well, my evaluation's done; your house has nothing to do with your condition Hao." Monique said calmly, not looking either of the twins in the eye. "But that doesn't mean you have to leave!" Yoh replied. "My evaluation's done, there is no reason for me to stay here."

"But-!" "-and besides, after what I did with Hao, I'm surprised your even talking to me Yoh." "I know but it's not what you think, we both-!" "- A home wrecker like me, should leave right away." "But you not-!" - I'm not going to waste any time, so I'm packing up right away." "But we-!" "- I appreciate you guys letting me stay here." "Yeah, but-!" "Guys, I have a lot of packing to do, so if you don't mind?" "WHAT?! YOUR NOT-!' "-Do you want us to help you pack?" Yoh asked, interrupting Hao's outburst. "Nah, I'm OK." Yoh nodded in understanding and pushed Hao out of the room and closed the door. "YOH! what do you mean "want us to help

you pack"?!?!" Hao asked,not believing that his twin was practically pushing Monique out the door. "Hao, yelling at her is not going to change Monique's mind." "Yeah, but offering to help her pack, wont help either!" Hao replied, still angry. "I know, but there's nothing we can do." Hao opened his mouth to reply but he knew Yoh was right, so he settled for just punching the wall and walking upstairs to his own room. Yoh watched him go before returning downstairs to show anna the guest room.

"WHAT?! ANNA"S HERE?!?!" Horo-horo shouted, when Yoh told him and Ren the terrible news. "(sigh) Yeah, grandpa and grandma expect me to marry her." "Well what did Hao do?" Ren asked, the irritation evident in his voice. "What else? he flipped out and threatened to burn my grandparents!" Yoh said, plopping down on the sofa, rubbing his temples. "What about Monique?" Horo asked. "She's leaving." "What?! Why?!" "She said, her evaluation was done." Yoh replied. "But, that doesn't mean she has to leave!" Horo yelled. "I know Horo, but we knew this was only a temporary thing." Yoh said, his face grim. "And to make matters worse, Monique thinks

I hate her for kissing Hao." Both Ren and Horo looked at Yoh funny. "She kissed Hao?!" Horo asked in disbelief, Yoh nodded. "And your ok with that?" Ren asked, a bit surprised himself. Once again, Yoh nodded as if he was just asked if he liked oranges. "What can I say, I.......we like her, a lot." The two other shamans nodded in understanding. "Well every once in a while they say there are three people actually made for each other." Ren said, calmly sipping his tea. "So you guys are ok with this?" Yoh asked, a smile forming on his lips. "Dude, we're your friends; why wouldn't we be ok with it?" Horo asked, flashing Yoh a big toothy grin. Yoh's smile

grew wider, than it ever did the entire evening. "Thanks guys, I just hope she feels the same way.................."

Meanwhile, Monique quietly continued to pack, her mind screaming in mental chaos. (This is.........for the best.) (What are you talking about?! you know you want to stay here!) (So what?! I don't belong here, Yoh's gonna marry that Anna girl and Hao will probably find himself a girl and-!) (Hell NO! did you see how pissed off the twins were, when that bitch came in here?!?!) (It's still not any of my business-) (The hell it isn't, you need to tell the twins how you feel!) (I cant it's too complicated-) (What's so complicated?! you just go up and say Yoh, Hao I love you both and then kiss them! simple.) Monique decided to ignore that part of her brain and simply continue to

pack. "Would you mind hurrying up?" a rude voice said from the door. Monique looked up to see Anna standing in the doorway, her nice smile was gone and replaced by a rude scowl. "Um, I'm sorry is there something that need?" Monique asked politely. "Yes, I need you out of this room." Monique gave Anna a confused look. "I'm sorry?" Anna stepped into the room and gracefully seated herself on the bed. "You heard me, I said I want you out of this room now." "I'm terribly sorry Ms. Anna, but I can't leave until Friday." Monique replied politely, although the edge in her voice was not unnoticed by Anna. "Are you disobeying me?" Anna asked calmly, but her voice

sounded somewhat angry. "I guess I am." Monique replied, not liking where the conversation was going. Anna immediately stood up and walked over to Monique, she got closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. "You'll regret disobeying me." she whispered, venom in every word. with that last comment, Anna left the room with an angry huff. Monique let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before resuming her packing. (well isn't she sweet?) Monique thought. The next day, Monique woke up early to start breakfast but she was surprised to see Anna already there waiting at the table. "Well, it's about time you got down here, I am quite hungry so do

hurry up." Anna said, sweeping her mid-length hair off her shoulder. "Yes , is there anything that you would like?" Monique asked, slight irritation in her voice. "A soybean omelet make sure it done over easy, fresh cut fruits make sure their juicy, natto, and fresh milk." "Yes ." Monique said, turning on the stove and getting to work. Throughout the whole ordeal, Anna kept her eyes on Monique, making the psychologist feel very uncomfortable. "You know, Monique is it?" Monique nodded her head and Anna continued. "You do realize that I'm not Yoh's fiance just because of my looks right?" Monique fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes,I would believe so."

"Well it just so happens that I am a spirit medium, and a very powerful one at that." "Really?" "Really, and do you know what that means Ms. Daniels?" "No, I do not know what it means Ms. Kyomada." Monique replied. "It means I have the power..........to read your mind." "Is that so?" Monique asked, not buying it. "Yes, and that means......I know about your little crush on the twins." /CRASH!/ "Oh you clumsy girl, look what you did." Anna said, watching Monique begin to pick up the dish she dropped. "A little word of advice Ms. Daniels........" Monique gasped in surprise, when Anna appeared right behind her. "............Give it up, the twins will never like you, so save yourself

the imbarrassment and stay out of my way." "What's going on here?" Both women turned to see Yoh in the doorway. "Oh nothing sweetie, just a little girl talk." Anna walked over and wrapped her arms around Yoh's neck. "Is this true Monique?" Yoh asked, prying Anna off. "Uh, Yeah! girl talk." Monique lied, avoiding Yoh's gaze. "Well, breakfast is ready, if you'll excuse me." Monique walked past the two shamans and headed up the stairs. "Humph! How rude, she didn't even set the table; really, yoh I don't see why you keep her around she's so-!" "-that's enough Anna." Yoh said sternly. "You are to leave Monique alone." Yoh said, beginning to set the table. "Yoh, she's the maid, her

job is to make sure that we-!" "-I don't care, if you hurt her, I wont forgive you." Yoh said, ending the conversation. /SMACK!/ "ARRRRGH!" Anna stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Yoh to rub his now aching cheek. Upstairs, Monique gently knocked on Kino and Yohmei's door, a tray in her hand. "Enter." a gruff voice said. Monique walked in to see Yohmei and Kino sitting in bed, glaring at the girl. "It's about time!" Yohmei shouted. "I terribly sorry Asakura-san." Monique apologized, more than annoyed. "You should be sorry." Kino replied. "Monique remained silent, as she placed napkins on each of their laps. "Enjoy your breakfast." Monique said leaving the room. "."

Monique turned to see Anna leaning against the wall. "Yes, ?" Anna's lips curled into a smirk, not exactly settling for Monique's stomach. "You know what I want, you OUT of that room." "I'm sorry Ms. Kyomada but like I said before-!" "-I don't believe you understand the position your in right now......" Anna interrupted. "My position?" Anna closed the distance between them, Monique unconsciously backed against the wall. "You see Ms. Daniels, I know your little secret and I'm sure Yoh and Hao would just love to hear about it." Monique mentally panicked but managed to hold up a calm face. "If you feel you must, then by all means tell them ." Anna's smirk grew

wider. "Do you really think they would take it well? or Did you think they'd actually like you back?!" Monique looked down, silent. "Oh wait! you did?!?! AH AHA! so pathetic!" Anna said in between laughs, watching Monique try to compose herself. "Please, you are beneath them, nothing but a pitiful little house keeper." "No, your wrong!" Monique retorted. "Am I? do you really think they would pick you over me?" Monique remained silent. "That's what I thought, so I'll say it again, I want you out of that room by tonight." Anna said walking past the saddened therapist. "Oh and for dinner, I'm in the mood for Italian bring it up to my NEW room." Monique began to shake as silent tears began

to fall. "Yes, Ms. Kyomada." Monique silently replied. Later that day, Yoh walked past Monique's room, only to bump into said person in the process. "Oh! sorry Yoh." Monique said from behind a large box in her arms. "Monique, what are you doing?" Yoh noticed the girl shift uncomfortably behind the box. "I'm moving my things into the guest room downstairs." "Why?!" Yoh asked. "Oh, well I thought it be best if your fiance be closer to you so I offered to switch rooms with ." "What?" Yoh asked in disbelief. "Did Anna put you up to this?" Monique shook her head behind the box. "No no no, I offered to do it." "Are you sure you want do this?" Yoh asked, taking the box out

of Monique's hands and looking her in the face. "Y-yeah I'm sure, I'll see you later." Monique picked the box up again and headed down the hall. Yoh watched her go before turning around and going his own way. Later that evening, Monique stood over the stove, quickly fixing dinner, while the other occupants of the house (minus the grand-parents and Anna) sat at the table waiting. There was an awkward silence looming in the air, no seemed to know what to say. A minute later, Monique approached the table with a tray of lasagna. "Here you go guys, enjoy!" Monique said, taking three plates of the lasagna and heading up-stairs. After delivering Yohmei and Kino their plates, Monique knocked on Anna's door. "Come in." a soft voice said sternly. Monique opened the door to see Anna, lounging on the bed, a magazine across her lap. "Humph! it's about time!" Anna said rudely. "I'm very sorry that you had to wait Kyomada-sama." Monique said ,setting a plate in front of the blond girl. "What no tea?!" Anna asked, outraged. "I'm sorry, I'll get you some right away." Monique said, bowing and exiting the room. "We need to talk." Monique nearly jumped, when Hao's voice sounded in her ear. "Oh, Hao you scared me, what's up?" "Why are you leaving?" Monique frowned. "I already told you, my evaluation is done, I have no business here." she replied, walking towards the stairs. "But do you want to leave?" Hao asked. "Anna wants tea, I'd better get some." "I asked you a question." "I don't have time for this." "Answer me!" "Look I said-!" *WHAM!* "Ouch!" Monique moaned in pain, when Hao slammed her forcibly into the wall. "I said answer me." Hao said lowly but angrily. "I...." "SAY IT!" Hao yelled. "Hao stop it!" Monique turned to see Yoh at the foot of the steps. "NO! she didn't answer my question, now do you want to leave or not?!?!" "Hao let her go!" Yoh growled lowly at the girl before, roughly shoving her and walking to his room. "Monique are you all right?" Yoh asked, rubbing the girl's forearms. "Yeah, I'm alright, but Anna's waiting for her tea so I'd better hurry." Monique quickly ran downstairs. Later that evening, Monique made her way to the roof, pondering her real intentions for leaving. "Arrrgh! why am I still thinking about it?!?!" she yelled, punching the roof. "I'm a psychologist, I do my job and I move on................no strings attached!" "I promised myself to never get emotionally involved............." Monique's face softened and she buried her face in her arms. "..........So why am I now in love with a pair of twins?" she asked herself.

TBC!

I know I have no right to do this I'm getting started on the next chapter right away! much love and keep sending those reviews you guys rock! much love!


	26. Chapter 26

OK everyone, the story is going to be coming to a close soon and I'd like to thank all my readers who stuck by me and the story so far. You know who you are, much

love and much thanks I love you all!!!!!!!! Also I'm thinking of making a collection of mini stories based on this fan fiction. It will include all the same characters,

including Horo, Ren, Anna (sadly....), Yoh's parents, Yoh, Hao, and Monique! anyway let me know if you guys want me to start it up, well on with the fic!

You're Driving Me Crazy!

Friday came along with a stormy day and four depressed shamans on the side. Monique had yet to come down yet, and each shaman was wondering how they

were going to say goodbye. Ren and Horo sat on the couch, sneaking glances at the twins for any sudden reactions. Both knew that out of all four of them, the

twins were taking Monique's leaving the hardest. Yoh sat on the floor watching TV, a gloomy look on his face. Hao sat on the edge of the sofa with his arms and legs

crossed and a pissed off look on his face. "Aw Yoh-sweetie? what's with the long face?" Yoh and Hao flinched at the sound of Anna's voice, as she walked into the

room. "You know why I'm like this Anna, go away." Anna only walked over to the sofa, her arms snaking around Yoh's neck. "Aw come on Yoh-honey, I know your

not hung up on **her**." Anna said, with nothing but spite in her voice. Yoh remained silent. "Yoh she just a maid, you can always get a new one." Anna ran a finger

across Yoh's clothed chest. "And besides............she's not anything special." "SHUT-UP!" /WHAM!/ "UGH-!" Anna choked out as Hao had her slammed against the

wall, a hand over her neck,squeezing every so often. "Hao let her go!" Horo yelled, he,Yoh, and Ren trying to pry him of the spirit medium. "NO I'M TIRED OF THIS

BITCH!" Hao yelled, squeezing Anna's neck even harder. "Hao listen to me!" Yoh yelled, still trying to get Hao to let Anna go. "This isn't you any more, if you keep

going then all you and Monique worked for will be for nothing!" Hao only growled, his hold still strong on the medium and he face turning starting to turn red. "Do

you want grandma and grandpa to be right? Do you want them to be satisfied in knowing that you are just what they think you are?!" Hao didn't seem to be

listening. "Do you want to let Monique down, after all she's done to help you?!" Hao stopped growling,and bit by bit he loosened his grip on Anna's neck, but didn't

let go. Yoh rubbed circles across Hao's arms. "Come on Hao, your better than this...." Yoh said,softly. "......let her go." Hao growled a bit more before letting Anna go

completely. Anna sank to the floor and went into a coughing fit, rubbing her neck. "You beast! how dare you do that to me! Just wait until I tell Master Yohmei!"

Anna snapped. "Anna, enough!" Yoh yelled. Anna looked at him in disbelief. "Yoh, did you not see what he just did to me?!" "I did but Anna you shouldn't have said

what you did." "But he-!" "You don't know anything about Monique in order to say she's not special." yoh finished. "But I-!" "Monique's a lot more special than you

will ever be." Horo said. "But she-!" "I think Hao's action was a most fitting punishment for little miss mouth." Ren added with a sneer. Anna stared at the four

shamans, before letting out an angry shriek and stormed out of the living room and up the stairs. "OUT OF MY WAY MAID!" The four men heard her yell, before a

worried Monique descended down the steps, looking upstairs when she heard a door slam. "Did I do something wrong to Kyomada-sama?" she asked pulling her

suitcase down the steps with one hand. The four shaman said nothing as they watched the therapist pull her suitcase along and a box in her other hand. "Why do

you all look so sad?" Monique asked, searching every shaman's face. "Because you're leaving!" Horo blurted out, pulling the girl into a hug, earning a growl form

Hao. "Horo, I'm only going back to my home, if anything I should be the one whose sad, you guys are heading back to Japan soon." Monique replied, rubbing

soothing circles across the bluenette's back. Horo sniffled a bit before letting go and walking to Ren for comfort. "Do you need a ride back?" Ren asked, holding a

blubbering Horo. "No, I've got a taxi waiting outside, I called earlier. The Tao nodded and fell silent. No one else said anything until a loud car horn went off outside,

bringing then back from their inner thoughts. "Bastard.....he can wait!" Hao said, starting to the door to give the taxi driver a word. "No Hao it's ok, I really should be

going." Monique said, stopping the pyro at the door. Monique grabbed both her luggage and started to the door. "Bye Horo." she said softly to the still blubbering

bluenette, only to be tackled into a hug. Once free, she turned to Ren, the two silently surveying the other. "I'm sorry." Ren said, the first to speak. "For judging you

and treating you so rudely when we first met." Ren said, answering Monique's confused look. "It's OK, I just hope you see me differently now." she replied. "I do and

thank you." Ren said bowing respectfully. Yoh was the next to approach the girl, a nice smile plastered on his face. "You make sure to take care of yourself OK?" "I

will and you do the same." Yoh pulled the girl into a soft hug. "I'm gonna miss you Monique,a lot." Monique returned the hug, holding Yoh closer to her,not wanting

to let him go. "I'll miss you too." she replied finally letting him go and walking to the door, where Hao was standing. The two stared at one another, Hao's face

unreadable. "So promise you wont go into anymore acts of violence against the hot dog man?" Monique asked relieved when a smirk appeared on Hao's features.

"Yeah, I promise." "I'm serious, no more anger and no more burning anybody!" "I know, I know I promise; I know if I mess up you'll be right there to give me hell for

it." "Every time." Monique replied a smile on her lips. Another car horn broke the moment between the two. "Well see ya." Hao said holding out his hand, Monique

took it only to be pulled into a strong hug. Monique stood stiff for a moment before closing her eyes and giving into the tight embrace, clutching at Hao just a

desperately as he was holding her. "I'll miss you." he whispered in her ear. "I-I"ll miss you too." Monique replied, holding back tears. Hao placed a gentle kiss to her

fore head, before releasing Monique and allowing her to open the door. Monique opened the door and turned to the four shaman. "If your ever back in America,

don't hesitate to visit." "Same goes for you if your ever in Japan!" Horo said. "I will, bye." and with that last comment, Monique shut the door behind her. "(sigh)

That's it she's gone, are you sure your 'both' OK with this?" Ren asked Yoh as they watched Hao silently walk upstairs. "We kinda have to, Monique is a friend and

that's all she wants to be." Yoh said, a far away look in his eyes. "Well, I'm gonna start breakfast." Yoh walked into the kitchen leaving Ren and Horo to talk. "Now

what do we do Ren? you know those two didn't want her to go, Anna and the grandparents aren't making things any better!" Horo yelled running a frustrated hand

through his hair. "I know Horo, but we can't do anything, the twins will just have to sort this out on their own." Ren said sadly. "But-!" "-It can't be helped Horo, let it

be." Ren said walking away. Meanwhile in the taxi, Monique took one last look at the inn, before giving the driver directions and drowning out the roaring of the

engine. The driver started to make light conversation, oblivious to Monique's falling tears as they drove further away from the inn.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK A WEEK LATER KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The (temporary) Funbari Inn took on a bad vibe, ever since Monique left. The constant presence of Anna and the grandparents weren't making it any better. Yoh

was never given a moment's peace, from Anna's constant "affections", much to Yoh and Hao's annoyance. Not to mention, everyday Yohmei and Kino in Yoh's face,

constantly reminding him of his birth right to be head of the family and Anna was the only worth choice for a wife. They hoped their ministrations would break Yoh

out of this "fag phase" as they like to call it and make him do as they say. Hao on the other hand, was nothing but a tight ball of tense, every day the others had to

practically hold him down in order to keep him form murdering the elder Asakuras and Anna. All in all, everybody wasn't doing so well. Across town, Monique wasn't

in good spirits either; leaving the Inn and learning that the shamans would be leaving for Japan at the end of the week took a great tole on her condition. She

hardly ate, was less focused at work, and always had a sad far off look on her face. Rita was very concerned and tried to persuade the girl to go back to the Inn, to

tell the boys how she felt. But the girl only shook her head and said that she didn't belong there and that there was no way the twins felt the same. Rita really

wanted to help, but the therapist just would not listen, so all she could do was wait and hope for a miracle.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The end of the week came by all to quickly for the Inn resident's taste as they all awakened early that day and had began packing late into the evening, they would

be leaving the next day. "Even though this city is a disease-infested rat hole, I will miss being here." Ren said, carrying a box of china out of the kitchen. "Yeah, I

know what you mean, this this place has some of the best cheese burgers I've ever tasted!" Horo said, carrying another box behind his boyfriend. "Like I said,

disease-infested." Ren replied rolling his eyes when Horo blew a raspberry at him. "How about I put that tongue of yours to "better" use hm?" "Wha-MPH!" Horo

managed to get out before Ren pounced and crashed their lips together in a fierce. "Ew, do you mind taking such "filth" elsewhere? I don't want to see it." Both

boys turned to see Anna walking down the stairs, followed by some movers carrying her things. "I don't believe we asked what YOU wanted to see!" Ren snapped

at the itako harshly. "Humph! How rude, Just wait till me and Yoh get married, I'm kicking you two out of my house. "As if Yoh would marry a slut like you!" Horo

retorted. Anna face turned red with anger. "WHY YOU-!" "-Cut it out you guys, we've still got a lot of packing to do." Yoh said coming down the stairs with Hao

following behind, both twins with a blank look on their face. Ren and Horo nodded and resumed their packing, watching sadly as their friends moved about, as if in a

trance. "This sucks." Horo mumbled, as he and Ren carried a dresser downstairs ,Ren silently agreed. Hours later, the Inn was empty, nothing left but the beds that

would be placed in the truck the next day. Ren and Horo had said good night to the twins and left them to their thoughts on the Inn roof. "I know what your

thinking." Hao said, breaking the silence and pulling Yoh closer to him. "The same thing your thinking, I wanna go see her too." "That's not what I was thinking." Hao

denied, his face said other wise. "Nice try Hao, but me being the other half of your soul prevents you from successfully." Yoh said with a smile. "Fine, I want to see

her but I don't want to say goodbye." Hao admitted, running a hand through his hair. "So what do you want to do?" Yoh asked, rubbing soothing circles across his

twin's back. Hao was silent for a moment,content with just enjoying the peaceful silence. "Hao?" yoh questioned. "I can't, I want to see her but if I do.........I wont be

able to let her go." Hao finished silently, yoh nodded in understanding as the two continued to watch the stars.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKTHE NEXT DAYKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Guys come on we gotta go!" Yoh shouted upstairs, when he heard the moving van horn outside. "Were coming!" Horo yelled downstairs. "What's taking them so

long?!" Hao shouted irritably, storming into the living room. "YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE FOOLING AROUND!!" Hao shouted up the stairs, a giggle and a moan was his

reply. "GRR!" But before Hao could run upstairs, the phone rang. "I'll get it." Yoh said laughing at his brother's antics. "Hello? Oh hi Rita!" Hao's ear's perked up at

the mention of Monique's secretary. "How are y-! wait slow down!, what about Monique?" Hao was immediately at Yoh's side and grabbing the phone for himself.

"Hello?" "?! is that you?! you have to get to Monique's house quick!" Rita yelled frantically on the line. "What happened?!?!"Hao yelled,his heart pounding in his ears

with panic. "Hao what's wrong?!" Yoh asked worriedly. Hao didn't answer, he was already out the door. "Hao! Hao-wait! wai-!" "-Hello? Hello?! anybody there?!"

Rita yelled from the dangling phone. "Hello? Rita it's Yoh, what's going on?!" "It's Monique..................." Yoh barely heard a word before he too bolted out of the

door, the only words he heard were Monique...................trouble.......................and die............

TBC!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

OK fans here's a chap im such a dick for keeping you waiting love you all see ya next chap!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everybody I'm back! I know it's been while and-!

Ren: A while?!?! try FOUR MONTHS!!!!

ABL: I know and I'm sorry it's just-!

Hao: Just what?!?!

ABL: I had a lot of work to do I am a high school senior you know! (Huffs angrily)

Lyserg: Don't you mean "were"?

ABL: Lyserg nice to see you and please don't tell everyone-!

Yoh: what do you mean Lyserg?

ABL: Lyserg don't-!

Lyserg: You guys didn't know? ABL graduated high school last month!

Everyone: CONGRATULATIONS ABL!

ABL: Aw thanks guys it wasn't easy

Horo: So technically your an adult now, what are you gonna do?

ABL: Watch; Anna may I speak with you?

Anna: What do you want ABL, haven't I suffered enough at your hands?

ABL: You have and I just wanted to say sorry, I was just jealous because I really like Yoh, it was wrong to bash you and I apologize.

Anna: (eye brow arched) Really?

ABL: Yeah, really and I wont make you seem as mean in my next shaman king fic I promise.

Anna: I guess your forgiven

ABL: Yes!

Anna: after you give me 100 bucks

ABL: I knew being mature would cost me (reaches inside pocket)

Yoh: ABL that was real mature of you, I'm proud

ABL: Really?

Yoh: Yup! (kisses ABL on the cheek)

ABL:Yes!

Hao: Yeah, and don't worry ABL, you still have me (smirks)

ABL: (blushes) On with the fic! I don't own shaman king, it's characters, or any thing shaman or king related so don't sue plz!

You're Driving Me Crazy!

Hao practically sprinted down the street as he rushed to Monique's (Don't die Don't Die!) He chanted repeatedly in his head as he avoided multiple cars and

pedestrians along the way. Meanwhile back at the temporary inn, Ren and Horo were confused to see that neither twin was downstairs and the front door was wide

open. "Do you think they're outside?" Horo suggested, Ren checked the front of the house, no twin in sight. "Well maybe they-!" Horo was cut off by the shrill ring of

his cell phone. "It's Yoh!" He notified Ren as he read the screen before flipping it open. "Yoh? hey where are you guys? were supposed to be packing up remember?

What? Monique is what? Oh no! Ok, ok we'll meet you there!" Horo-horo hung up the phone his skin a sickly pale. "What is it?" Ren demanded, although his eyes had

a worried tone. "It's Monique, some thing's wrong, Yoh says he doesn't know what, but Rita called and said he and Hao needed to get there quick!" "What else?!"

Ren yelled,starting to tremble. "He says Rita called an ambulance and theye should meet them at the house!" Horo replied, practically ripping his jacket as he

struggled to swiftly put it on. "Right! come on!" Ren grabbed Hao's key and they two quickly made their way to his car, both hoping for the best possible out come.

Across town, Hao harshly banged on the front door of Monique's apartment, only to be greeted by a grief-stricken Rita. "In here quick!" she said, leading Hao into the

house and into what appeared to be the bedroom. When he entered the door, Hao was greeted by a site that tore his heart in two. There on the bed was Monique,

her eyes closed, skin very pale, and a trail of blood coming from her wrists. Hao quickly ran over to the girl and pressed two fingers to her throat checking her pulse, it

was faint but still there. Hao had to refrain from sighing in relief. "Quick, get something to stop the bleeding!" Hao told Rita. The crying woman quickly exited the

room, only to return with two towels. Handing one to Hao, the two began to press against the wounds, hoping to slow the blood flow. An hour passed and the blood

began to absorb into the towels,causing both to panic and replace the blood soaked ones. "Hao?! Rita?! Monique?! where are you?" Yoh's voice sounded from

downstairs. "Bedroom, hurry!" Hao replied as he pressed even harder against the girl's wrist. The sound of multiple footsteps was heard before Yoh appeared at the

bedroom door with four paramedics. "I found them on the way, Oh my god Monique!" Yoh went to hold the motionless girl, only to be held back by his twin. The

paramedics looked her over. "She's lost a lot of blood." one pointed out. "No shit! just help her!" Hao shouted as he held his crying brother. "We will, just calm down

sir we'll need to get her to the hospital and a blood transfusion fast." The paramedics loaded the dying girl onto a bed and carried her downstairs and onto the

ambulance truck. Yoh and Hao quickly jumped in once the bed was placed inside. "I'll meet you there!" Rita called through the truck window. The twins nodded and

quickly focused their attention on the psychologist currently being hooked up to an oxygen tank "Is she going to be ok Hao?" Yoh asked, the two twins holding hands

as Hao grasped Monique's hand with his other. "I don't know Yoh, i don't know." Hao said, holding back tears as he held Yoh's hand tighter. "Do you know her blood

type?" One of the paramedics asked the twins, they shook their heads no. The paramedics quickly swiped a bit of blood from the wound and placed it inside a

machine. The paramedic stared intently at the device until a beep resounded from it. "Her blood type is A, do we have any at the hospital?" "My blood type is A!" Yoh

and Hao yelled in unison. "OK, are you ok with giving blood?" the paramedic asked. "No, we just think shouting our blood type is SOOO much fun!" Hao angrily

retorted, ready to punch the poor nurse, only to be held back by Yoh. "Yes." Yoh answered. "OK,which one of you is to be the donor?" "Both of us." The twins replied

in unison. The paramedic quickly prepared the twins for the transfusion as they approached the hospital. The twins found themselves hooked up to IVs as their blood

dripped into Monique's matching tube. "How is she?" The twins looked up to see Rita in the doorway, clutching a teddy bear anxiously. "The doctors say she's stable,

but there is a possibility that she could fall into a coma."Yoh replied silently observing the sleeping girl. "I'll get you both some coffee." Rita stated leaving the three

alone. Yoh turned to watch Monique sleep, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I don't understand, why would she do this Hao?" Yoh's eyes began to water as

he held her right hand tighter. "If I had got there sooner, this never wouldn't have happened!" Hao shouted as he punched the wall, a dent left in the wake. "Hao

calm down it's not your fault, you didn't know." Yoh reassured. Hao didn't seem to be listening, he began to pace the room furiously, his fists clenched at his sides.

Yoh opened his mouth to calm Hao, but was stopped when he felt movement in the hand he was holding. "Hao look she's waking up!" Monique let out a raspy sigh

as her eyes opened and she observed her surroundings. "Monique? hey how are you feeling?" Yoh asked squeezing the girl's hand with a tearful smile. "W-where am

I?" Monique asked in a scratchy voice. "The hospital." Yoh answered. "Why did you do it?" Yoh and Monique looked up to see Hao looking at them his exterior was

calm but Yoh could see his fist clenching in anger; Monique looked down in shame. "I don't know what you're-" "DON"T LIE TO ME!!!!" Hao shouted, his anger finally

making itself known. "I saw the other cuts on your arms so I know it was definitely not a first time thing." Yoh let out a surprised gasp and looked at Monique who

still had her head bowed. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was?!?!" Hao continued to yell. "You could have killed yourself!" Monique remained quiet as Hao

finished his rant. "Well?!" Hao finally finished, waiting for the girl to respond. "Why should you care?" Monique responded quietly; Hao's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you say?" he asked quietly. "I said why should you care?!" Monique said louder "I was just your therapist and apparently your little girl toy remember?!"

Hao stared at the girl in shock. Monique finally raised her head showing her teary glare-filled face. "So why don't you just go back to Japan and find someone else to

play your swinger game!" Monique uttered bitterly as she wiped at her face. Hao could only glare at the girl, his heart taking on a hurtful sting. "You're right...." he

finally uttered. "I shouldn't care." Hao said with so much venom in his voice that Yoh and Monique visibly flinched. With that last comment, Hao exited the room but

not without throwing a chair against the wall and slamming the door closed. "(sigh) What a mess." Yoh mumbled, looking at the silent Monique looking at her folded

hands. "Listen Monique, Hao and I-!" Yoh was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Yoh called to the door. "It's Rita, I got your coffee and there's someone

who wants to see Monique!" Rita answered back. "Come in." Yoh replied. The door opened and in stepped a smiling Rita, followed by another person, their face

blocked by the bouquet of flowers they were carrying. "Oh Moe! your awake!" Rita rushed over and hugged the silent girl tightly. "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine

Rita, thanks for helping me." Monique replied, fake smile in place. "You nearly scared me to death! why would you-!" "If it isn't too much of a bother, I'd like to speak

to Monique alone." The other three inhabitants of the hospital room turned to the flower covered stranger as they lowered them to reveal Anna Kyomada. "ANNA?!"

Yoh shouted in disbelief, Monique's eyes widened in shock. "Well, may I?" Anna asked again, ignoring the two shocked individuals. "I see nothing wrong with it; Yoh?"

Rita questioned the shaman. Yoh glanced at Anna, she had a calm exterior and her eyes held no malice. "Alright, we'll be right outside." and with that Rita and Yoh

exited the room. Once the door shut, Anna focused her attention on the bed ridden psychologist. "So, you beat me at winning not one but both the twin's hearts so

you decided to kill yourself?" Anna asked. "What are you talking about? the guys don't-!" "Oh shove it! It's obvious to everyone but you that the twins love you."

Anna said. "Yeah right as if they could love someone as ugly as me." Monique mumbled sadly. Anna said nothing, she simply walked over to the hospital bed and

smacked Monique harshly across the face. "Ow! why did you-!" "You know what your problem is?! your too blind and stupid to realize all the good things you have in

your life!" Anna fumed. "I-!" "The twins both like you, no they LOVE you!" "But-!" "Do you really think that Hao is that nice to everyone?! Before he met you he was a

total ass to everyone except Yoh!" "I-!" "And Yoh, he may be nice to everyone but did you ever notice how much attention he gives you?!" "But-!" "SHUT_UP I'M

TALKING!!" Anna yelled, Monique immediately shut her mouth. "Look, I don't know what kind of personal problems you have going on but don't push away the two

people willing to help you work them out!" Monique looked at Anna in disbelief. "A-Anna, are you helping me?!" Anna turned away from the therapist. "Ha! as if I

would ever help you, I just refuse to lose to an incompetent opponent that's all." "But you hate me, don't you?" "I never hated you, I just didn't want to lose." Anna

turned around to face Monique, shedding silent tears. "But I guess I already did." she whispered. "Anna-" "I don't need your sympathy, I guess they aren't into

powerful women like me, oh well their loss!" Anna said, a confident smirk gracing her features. Monique had to admit, without the scowl or evil sneer, Anna was a

beautiful woman. "Just remember therapist, you better get yourself together or I will come back and both the twins will be mine, got it?!" Monique silently nodded.

"Anna?" "What?" Anna turned around just in time to catch Monique as she embraced the blond girl. "Thank you." Monique whispered into her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah

get off me, I have a plane to catch." Monique released the medium and she headed to the door. "Yoh's grandparents and I are going back to Japan now, and I have

the "Lovely" task of explaining to them why their grandson wont be joining them on the flight or marrying me for that matter." Anna said sarcastically as she opened

the room door. "See you around psy girl." and with that she was gone. Monique sat silently in the room, lost in her own thoughts until the sound of the door opening

roused her from her thinking. "Hello, how are you feeling?" The doctor said as he entered the room. "I'm fine Doctor Martin, just a little tired." "Well that's normal, you

lost a lot of blood there, luckily your friends both had the same blood type as you." "Yeah, lucky; Um doctor when can I go home?" "Oh yes! I'll just give you a quick

check up and you can go right after." Monique nodded, sitting up and allowing the doctor to give her a once over. Once dressed, Monique exited the room and

entered the visitor area; there on the couch sat a worried Rita and a silent Yoh, Hao was no where to be found. "Hey guys, ready to go?" Both individuals looked up

and immediately headed over to the girl. 'Monique are you alright?" Yoh asked, holding her arms gently. what did the doctor say? Rita asked afterward. "I'm fine and

the doctor says I can go home now but Yoh?" said shaman turned to face Monique. "What is it?" "Where's Hao? I need to tell you both something." "He outside." "Is

he still mad?" Yoh let out a sigh as they headed to the hospital exit. "He was never mad, just hurt; we both were." "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I just-!" "I know." Yoh

said softly, giving Monique a soft understanding smile. "Well I'm glad you feel better Monique, I'll head home now." Rita hugged both young adults before walking

towards the parking lot. "(Sigh) Now, I have some damage control to do." Monique whispered as she and Yoh walked to the back of the hospital. They found Hao

sitting on the sidewalk stoop, eyes closed and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. (A/N: I know smoking is bad but Hao just makes it look so so sexy.) Monique stood

frozen as she watched Hao; she could feel her self losing her nerve, when she felt to hand gently pushing on her back. "Go ahead, he wont bite." Yoh reassured.

"Right know, I find it hard to believe that." Monique mumbled as she slowly approached the fire shaman. "Hao?" the shaman remained silent. "I wanted to say that I

was sorry." Monique flinched as she heard a snort come from him. "You think you can just say "sorry" and everything will be ok? you basically told me to fuck off and

my feelings mean nothing to you." Hao replied, eyes now open and focused on Monique. "I know Hao it's just-!" "NO! you don't know, do you realize how hard it is for

me to open up to open up to anyone especially humans?!" "I-!" "I wasn't going to trust you, you were just another annoying therapist for me to scare off nothing

more!" Monique could feel a large pain in her heart form Hao's words. "But you know what? I did trust you, I let you in, I even developed feelings for you and you just

throw it all back in my face!" "I'm-!" "What is it? you can't stand the thought of a monster liking you?!" THAT"S NOT IT!!!!" Monique yelled, causing Hao to stop his

rant. "Th-that's not it ok?!" Monique chocked out, tears forming in her eyes. "It's just, I have trouble believing that anyone can like or even love me." "Why?" Yoh

asked. Monique walked over to the sidewalk and took a seat, head bowed. "I have Paranoid Personality Disorder." she mumbled.

TBC!

yeah I know you all want to beat me shitless but this part just screamed cliffhanger! stay with me ok? I love you all much love and peace!


	28. Chapter 28

ABL: -Walks into dark room- Oh man *cough* cough* It's dusty in here!

Unknown: -groans-

ABL: -gasps- What was that?!?!?!

-Out of the darkness come the zombified characters of Y.D.M.C-

Zombies: ABL's BRAINS ABL's BRAINS!!!!!!

ABL: NO! NO! PLEASE IM SORRY I WASN'T HERE JUST PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!!!!

Yoh: Youuuuuu abandoned uuuussssss!

Ren: Noooooowwwwww we will eaaaaaaaat youuuuuu!!!!!!

Horo: Braaaaaainnnnnsssss

-Zombies grab ABL-

ABL: NOOOOOOO!!!!!

-Wakes up-

ABL: whoa! What a dream! –Walks up to door- Well, here goes…..-opens door-

Horo: ABL! –Hugs ABL tight- We missed you!

ABL: Horo! You're not a zombie! –Hugs back-

Yoh: Why would he be a zombie?

ABL: Not just him, you all were zombies; and you all were gonna eat me cause I've been gone for so long and left you for dead!

Hao: You do realize that we don't stay here all the time right?

ABL: You don't?

Ren: of course not!

ABL: well then I guess I can just go back and not update then, see ya!

Everyone: NO!!!!

ABL: Psyche!

Hao: -pulls ABL into a bear hug- Not funny ABL and congrats on getting into college

ABL: -blushes- yeah I'm already in my spring semester! So on with the fic and it's good to be back!

You're Driving Me Crazy by Animeboyslover

Previously:

_"It's just, I have trouble believing that anyone can like or even love me." "Why?" Yoh asked. Monique walked over to the sidewalk and took a seat, head bowed. "I have Paranoid Personality Disorder." she mumbled._

Paranoid Personality Disorder? Yoh questioned, Monique could only nod silently still not able to look either twin in the eye. "Yup, I know pretty

funny right? How is a therapist able to pursue the practice if she's fucked up too?" Yoh and Hao were silent, neither had any idea what to say.

"Now before either of you go freaking out, it's just a minor personality disorder; I don't change moods, talk to myself, or eat bugs or any crap like

that…." (1) Monique continued to stare at the ground, fists clenched in her lap. "What does it mean?" Hao asked calmly. Monique sighed, looking

to the sky, gathering the strength to finish. "It means I don't trust other people and I always think someone has it in for me."(2) "But Monique,

you know Hao and I would never hurt you." Yoh said sitting next to the girl, pulling her into a hug. "Heh, tell that to the multiple years of bullying,

fake friends, and loneliness I've suffered." Monique replied bitterly, pulling out of Yoh's embrace and holding herself rocking slightly. "What do you

mean?" Yoh asked, sad that he couldn't get through to the fragile young woman in front him. "It means I can't trust people! I never could! Anyone

I trusted, anyone I let in betrayed me, left me, ignored me!" Monique looked up, looking at both twins through a tear-stricken face. "Guys like you

pushed me around, called me ugly, so you can forget about me ever having a boyfriend, or even someone to care about me." Monique sniffled as

she held herself tighter. "So for you guys to be here and everybody telling me that you two love me is very hard for me to believe." Monique

finished. "-sigh- So, now you know; Don't worry Hao, I'll tell the board to arrange for you to get a new therapist and you two will never have to

see me again; and I'm sorry for causing you trouble, goodbye." Monique went to stand up, only to be pulled back and into Hao's chest. "What are

you-?!" "-You're right, you did cause us trouble……" Hao said. "……A whole lot of it actually." Yoh finished, sitting in front of the girl. Monique bowed

her head. "I know and I'm sorry I-!" "-But, people you love always cause you trouble from time to time." Yoh interrupted, smiling softly. "Yeah, it's

annoying but you put up with it." Hao said coolly, rubbing Monique's shoulders. "But I-!" Monique started to talk but was instantly silenced by

Yoh's finger against her lips. "Monique listen to this and listen good; no matter what you do, no matter how much you cry, or try to push us away,

we won't leave you." Hao nodded in agreement. "You won't?" Monique asked, clenching her fists tighter. Yoh nodded his head brushing a stray

strand of hair from Monique's face, cupping her cheek. "Oh, and in case you still don't believe it-"Hao tilted Monique's head up and crashed her lips

into hers, causing the girl to squeak in surprise but kiss back, Hao moaned slipping his tongue into the psychologist's mouth and baiting hers to

play, exploring the warm crevices of her mouth. The kissed continued until the need to breathe became apparent and the two pulled apart

breathing harshly. "- I love you." Hao finished. Yoh then turned Monique to face him and pressed his lips to hers softly; Monique sighed and kissed

back which encouraged Yoh to press his lips a bit more firmly. The two pulled apart slowly, both sets of cheeks tinted red. "I love you too."

Monique was at a loss for words and not just from the two breath-taking kisses she just received from the twins. "What? You don't love us?" Hao

asked, his voice took on a sound of annoyance but Yoh could hear the slight tone of fear deeply hidden within. "It's not that, its just-""Just what?

We love you and you love us right?" "Yes but I'm just afraid; I'm afraid that you'll get tired of me and leave me." Yoh pulled the girl into his chest

stroking her hair softly. "You're not a toy Monique, we're not gonna play with you and then throw you away; that's not how love works." "Yoh's

right you know, I do have SOME shame." Hao argued, his face contorted into somewhat of a sulk. Monique chuckled and hugged him. "I know; I'm

sorry and I believe you." She said smiling into his neck. Hao smirked, wrapping his arms around her back. "Well, should we go home now?" Yoh

said getting up and dusting off his butt. "Yeah, let's go." Hao agreed standing as well and pulling Monique up with him. "But my home is-""-No,

you're coming home with us." Hao interrupted taking her hand and leading her away from the hospital. "And we won't take no for an answer."

Yoh added with a smile, taking her other hand. The three began walking back to the temporary inn, when it began to ran and they broke into a

run, hand still tightly linked. And as they trudged through the rain soaked streets, soaked to the bone, hair plastered to their skin and itching;

Monique never felt happier…..

* * *

Well there ya have it! A hopefully nice chapter for those of you who stuck with the story for all these years, month's, weeks etc. I hope you enjoy

it, the story will be coming to a close soon and I think I will start a mini drabble spin-off. Please review so I know how to end this thing. Now enjoy

the rest of the school year high school, college students. As for me, I'm no longer a college freshman starting next week!

Love you all and remember Anime rules!

ABL


	29. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey Hey Readers ABL here with an announcement:**

**First off I know that it has been ions since ive updated and im really sorry T.T It is so hard to write a good *ahem* lemon scene especially a **

**threesome / Not to mention fanfiction wouldnt let me upload anything until just now. I was so close to finishing but the pen drive I had the document on was stolen T.T T.T T.T but thanks to my sort of smart brain i have some of the chapter saved on Sebastian (my laptop, got him around the time i discovered black butler ^^) Anyway fear not my loyal readers I am trying to make the best lemon I can while trying to finish spring semster -_-' wish me luck love you all and hope the chapter will be well worth the wait.**

**Love ya and see ya later**

**ABL**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey readers, as promised here is the chapter but I'm afraid that I won't be including a lemon anymore, really sorry..….Psyche! April Fools! Yes yes I know I'm late with that prank but I couldn't help myself XD Anyway here is the much anticipated lemon I hope you enjoy!**

You're Driving Me Crazy by Animeboyslover

* * *

-Achoo!- Monique sniffled rubbing her nose as she Hao and Yoh finally arrived at the temporary inn, soaked with the outside rain. "O daiji ni." Yoh

said in response. Monique looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry? Did you sneeze too? "Yoh could only laugh "No, no O daiji ni means "bless you" in

Japanese." Yoh explained with a smile. "Oh, ok then arigato?" Yoh nodded ushering her up the stairs towards the bedrooms. "Let's get out of

these wet clothes." Hao said looking down at his shirt in disgust as it was now plastered to his skin. Yoh nodded pushing Monique into the

bathroom. "Monique go take a shower; I'll find something for you to wear." "B-but-! " "-Do what he says Monique, your immune system is weaker

than ours so you'll get sick if u stay wet." Monique went to say something else but Hao's stern look canceled any other retort and she retreated to

the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to wash over her body. A few minutes later she could faintly hear a

knock on the door followed by the sound of the door opening then closing just as quick. Finishing her shower, she stepped onto the wooden floor

and noticed a folded bundle of clothes on the sink. Slipping on the large shirt and loose shorts, she opened the door and peaked in the bedroom.

"All done?" "Yeah, I…I…" Monique's sentence trailed off when she noticed a half naked Hao in front of her toweling off his long hair. Hao took

notice of this and a smirk appeared on his face as he walked closer to the stunned girl. "Like what you see?" He whispered in her ear putting a

hand on the wall above her head. "I...um…." Hao's grin grew wider. "Hao quit teasing." Monique looked past Hao's massive chest to see Yoh

toweling off his hair in a similar state off attire. "Feel any warmer?" he asked flashing a smile from under the towel. "A little…" Monique mumbled

coming to sit on the bed tucking her legs under her. "Well how bout I come warm you up hmm?" before Monique could respond Hao scooped her

up pulling her into the bed with him placing the covers over them both pulling Monique into his chest. "I'm afraid trying to suffocate me with your

pecks isn't going to make me warm Hao." Hao only grinned and pulled her closer; Yoh laughed climbing into the bed with the two. Monique began

to squirm, pushing away from Hao's embrace. "You know guys I could always take the couch and-!" "Not happening." Hao interrupted, his warm

breath on her neck causing the therapist to shiver involuntarily. Hao saw this and pressed his chin to the girl's shoulder his mouth against her ear.

"Liked that Monique?" His voice taking on a deep husky tone; Monique whimpered in response. Accepting the answer, Hao began to place light

kisses across Monique's neck sucking every so often. "A-Ahhh…." Monique moaned softly eyes closing as she placed her hands on Hao's chest for

support. Yoh looked over in confusion. "Hao what are you-!" "You know exactly what I'm doing little brother, the real question is; are you going to

join me?" Yoh's face was unreadable for a few minutes before he broke into a mischievous smile. Monique felt a pair of arms encircle her waist from

behind rubbing at her sides as Yoh joined her and Hao on the bed. "Y-yoh?" "Yes?" Yoh whispered in the ear that wasn't occupied with Hao's

teeth making Monique shiver more. Hao shot Yoh a look which he returned with a nod before turning Monique's head and pulling her into a soft

kiss. Monique's brain went into blank shock at the sudden kiss before slowly returning it. Hao watched the two closely as Monique began to really

get into the kiss. 'Perfect' he thought as his hands began unbuttoning her shirt exposing her slightly damp bra. Monique could feel her head began

to swim as the assault of foreign sensations invaded her body. "W-wha-AH!" she cried out as a warm tongue lapped at her stomach, sucking and

nipping at the flesh lightly. Yoh recaptured the girl's attention by leaving her mouth and latching onto her neck sucking and nipping at it gently.

Monique moaned loudly running her hands through Yoh's chocolate locks tugging at them slightly, this in turn made Yoh moan appreciatively and

sink his teeth into the flesh of her neck causing Monique to cry out in shock. Hao took the opportunity to rid Monique of the loose shorts, teasing

her entrance through her panties. "A-ah….." Monique let out a broken moan her hips moving on their own bucking against Hao's probing fingers.

The pyromaniac smirked leaning forward giving a quick lick to the girl's cotton covered entrance still teasing it with his fingers. At the same time

Yoh removed himself from Monique's neck, an impressive red mark left in his absence. He positions himself above the girl's head running his hand

slowly down her body, dragging his nails lightly up the sides of her rib cage, tickling her stomach lightly. Finally, running his palms along the

material of her bra cupping and massaging the concealed mounds of flesh. Monique arched lightly into Yoh's soft touches letting out short gasps

and sharp intakes of breath. Hao smirked as he moved his hand upwards dragging them up the girls trembling sides and under her back grabbing

onto her bra releasing the clasps in one quick swoop, yanking it from the girl's shoulders and throwing it across the room. Monique flushed in

embarrassment her arms immediately going to shield her nakedness, curling up under the twins kneeling over her. The twins exchanged a quick

glance; a non verbal plan exchanged between them as Yoh gently pried the girl's hands from her chest and Hao firmly pulled her legs down and

settled himself in between them. Yoh gently places Monique's arms above her head, firmly keeping them in place. Hao moved his hands upwards

cupping her breasts groping and massaging them in circular motions. "Ahh! Ahhh! Nn-!" Monique begins to writhe and moan under Hao's

ministrations thrashing her body in quick spasms. Hao goes from massaging to firm squeezing, working the soft flesh under his hands, as

Monique's nipples harden from the pleasure. Yoh reaches forward, placing his finger around her right nipple and begins to pinch it lightly with slight

tugs of the brown nub. Hao grabs onto the left breast and latches his mouth onto the nipple, sucking lightly on the small appendage; holding

Monique's legs in place at his side as she thrashes about in pleasure. Once he's sure the girl is complete taken over by the pleasure he and his

brother are providing, Hao reaches downward and rips off Monique's panties with a hard snap, tossing the ruined garment somewhere in the

room. The twins continued to ravish the young girl in between them, switching off on her breasts to give each an equal amount of attention.

Through this ordeal, Hao slipped his fingers southward, rubbing the girls opening softly. "Mnnn-!" Monique let out a pleasured whine as she bites

her lip moving against Hao's fingers in an erratic pace. Hao continues this, coating his fingers in her juices pushing in slightly to rub at her clit,

smirking when it causes the girl to arch into his fingers and tremble violently. "Yoh..." said person looked up to meet the lust-clouded eyes of his

twin, nodding as he grasped both of Monique's breasts and proceeded to squeeze and massage them quickly. Hao then began to lightly rub the

girl's clit in circular motions with his thumb as he slowly slips his index into the girls opening. Monique's body immediately went stiff at this

intrusion, closing up her entrance around Hao's finger. "Hey… relax." He muttered huskily, his dark eyes boring into hers as he gently but firmly

pried her legs apart, reopening her entrance again. Yoh began to tug and pull at her nipples in an attempt to distract her as Hao began to rub at

her clit again, pushing his finger in a little farther. Once the first finger was settled inside of the girl comfortably, Hao pushed in another finger;

making sure to keep his thumb firmly on her clit; while Yoh distracted her by continuing to tease and taunt her nipples. Hao carefully wiggled his

second finger in to meet the first, watching as Monique's face scrunched up in discomfort. He waited, wiggling the appendages every so often,

loosening the girl's walls slightly each time. Monique found the wiggling fingers to be slightly uncomfortable and even a little painful, but her

muscles gradually began to ease, as she adapted to the sensation. Hao took notice of this and slowly pulled his fingers out until only the tips

remained inside the warm cavern; He then slowly pushed them back inside, inwardly groaning as the girl's entrance practically sucked his fingers

inside. Hao developed of steady rhythm, pushing his fingers in slowly then pulling them out at the same pace beginning to loosen the girl's walls

more each time. Once convinced that she was up for it, Hao sped up the movements, practically fucking the girl with his fingers, reducing Monique

to a moaning, thrashing pile of limbs. Monique reaches upward grasping Yoh's wrists for support as both twins worked her body to pleasure. Hao

grinned licking his lips as he watched her dig her nails into his brother's wrists and arch tightly, he knew she was close. He continued to thrust his

fingers into her a few more times before pulling them all out in one quick swoop. He chuckled amused, when the girl fixed him with a lust filled

glare. "Why'd you stop?" he then laughed when she quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment from her lust induced statement. "Heh, calm

down…." Hao leaned forward, giving her neck a slight bite, moving up to her ear. "….. We don't plan on stopping any time soon." He grinned when

he felt the girl shiver under him. Hao then crawled over to Yoh, capturing his lips in a hard kiss, roughly cupping him through his jeans. Yoh

whimpered, responding to the kiss weakly and clinging to Hao's neck as the older twin continued to ravish him; practically ripping the younger's

pants as he yanked them off and chucked them across the room. Yoh chuckled lightly at his brother's roughness, he knew from experience that

Hao was in desperate need of his release and was having a lot of trouble staying patient. He reached downward working on Hao's pants only to

have his hand swatted away as his body was roughly pushed back onto the bed and his boxers ripped from his body. Yoh's grunts of discomfort

molded into loud moans of pleasure; when Hao grabbed a hold of his length and began to stroke him to full hardness. "Ahh!" Yoh cries out clinging

to the sheets beneath him arching into his brother's hot hand. Monique sat up, assuming herself to be discarded as she watched the erotic scene

before her, clutching the sheets to her naked form. She timidly reached her hand downwards to her entrance, her eyes never leaving the twins;

she bites her lip to stifle a moan as her finger comes into contact with her still sensitive clit. She began to gently stroke the sensitive nub with light

touches, the scene in front of her setting her body aflame with lust. Both twins stopped their ministrations and looked over, watching the girl

pleasure herself, eyes closed as she bites her lips in an attempt to quiet her cries of pleasure. They exchanged an amused look before both begin

to crawl towards the oblivious girl. "Planned on having fun without us?" Monique opened her eyes to Hao's smirking face as he leaned over her

gesturing to her fingers still inside of her entrance. Completely mortified, Monique quickly removed her hands and tried to cover up once more, only

to be picked up and hugged from behind by Hao who only smirked at her from above. "Here, let me help…" Monique let out a sharp gasp as Hao's

fingers attacked her clit with quick stokes as his other fingers teasingly probed her entrance. "Ahnnn!" Monique leans back against Hao's broad

chest grasping the end strands of his hair in ecstasy. Yoh sat in front of the two slowly stroking himself watching the scene. "H-Hao i-I'm gonna…

AH!" Monique's words caught in her throat as Hao applied more pressure to her abused clit and plunged his other fingers deep into her entrance.

The girl began to thrash and twitch wildly as a warm heat began to gather in her core. Hao reached upwards pinching one of Monique's nipples,

adding to the girl's pleasure. "Hao!... I'm…I'm!...Ahhhhhh!" Monique arched her back sharply as her orgasm overtook her body; she then collapsed

against the older Asakura completely spent. Hao smirked leaning down to capture's the girls lips in a passionate kiss, still rubbing at her sensitive

entrance and massaging her breasts. "Mmph!" the girl mumbled in surprise as the older twin began to work her body up again. "Ahh nnghn!" Yoh

moaned loudly as he continued to stroke himself watching. Hao reached forward covering his brother's hand with his own to stop his ministrations.

"I think you and I had enough fun Monique, we've left poor Yoh out.' Monique glanced at Yoh through hazy eyes. "Let's fix that..." Monique cried

out in shock when Hao suddenly pushed her to fall into Yoh's waiting arms. Yoh cupped the girl's cheek, kissing her lips softly as he lowered her

down to the bed rubbing her sides gently; licking Monique's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Monique opened her mouth allowing Yoh's tongue to

enter, tasting every crevice he could reach. She timidly flicked her own tongue across Yoh's naturally tasting oranges along with his own unique

taste. Yoh dragged his hands across the girl's legs rubbing them softly as he gently pushed them open and crawled in between them, never

breaking the kiss. Grabbing a hold of his length, Yoh gently began to rub the heated flesh against her entrance. The action caused Monique to be

the one to break the kiss, giving Yoh a slightly nervous expression, knowing full well of his intentions. His own eyes searched hers, silently asking

permission to make his next move. Monique continued to hold his gaze, eyes portraying her obvious insecurities and fears before she closed them

and gave a slight nod. Yoh leaned forward capturing her lips again, this time forcing his tongue into her mouth and sucking on her own

appendage. As he distracted her with the kiss, Yoh began to slowly enter Monique's entrance, linking their hands together. Monique winced,

accidently biting Yoh's lip at the intrusion as she squeezed at his hand. Hao watched the scene growling lightly in impatience, his length now

released from his tight pants as he quickly strokes himself. "Yoh…" he growled out in warning, speeding up his hand over his length. Yoh nodded,

as he slowly pressed into Monique until he was almost complete inside of her entrance. "You ok?" he asked nuzzling her neck, pressing a few light

kisses to it. Monique let out a ragged breath as she forced her body to relax and let Yoh in. 'Yeah, I'm fine, just been a while…" Yoh nodded and

continued on until he was completely sheaved inside the girl. "U-uhgn!" He groaned burying his face in the girl's neck. "T-tight…." was the low

word that reached Monique's ears, she simply wrapped her arms around Yoh's back, shifting her hips to completely mesh with his. The movement

caused Yoh to groan loudly as he slowly pulled out of the girl before pushing back in at the same pace. Yoh continued this slow pace for a little bit

until a harsh slap on the ass from Hao, urged him to quicken his pace. The two continued at a medium pace; Yoh continuing to thrust with

pleasured groans as Monique's wet heat squeezes his length. Monique responds as she rocks her hips every so often to meet his thrusts, letting

out low moans into his neck. Fed up with waiting; Hao roughly grabbed Yoh's hips, stopping the movements of the two under him. Knowing what

was to come next, Yoh leaned forward pressing his chest to Monique's, kissing her softly as he felt his hips being raised upward and a hard length

quickly pressing into his opening before filling him completely in one thrust. "Nghah! Hao!" Yoh cried out having broken the kiss at the sudden

intrusion. Hao only growled in response as he began to thrust into Yoh quickly never breaking his pace. Yoh reached forward grabbing Monique by

the waist, lifting her hips to meet his as he began to thrust into her again, Hao's thrusting quickening the pace of his own. The room was filled with

the loud moans and choked grunts of the three figures as they moved together in a fast almost erratic pace. Hao dug his nails painfully into Yoh's

hips as he continued to drive his hard length into his brother over and over. Yoh moaned loudly in pleasure, grasping the sheets above Monique's

head as he continued to thrust into the girl, raising one of her legs to rest on his shoulder as Hao's thrust drove him deeper into her cavern.

"Ahhh, Yoh!..." the girl whined as she clawed at his back in pleasure. Yoh's thrusts began to break the sync as he could feel himself coming close

to his release. "H-hao…..almost…..close...!" was all he could manage to get out through his ragged breathing. Hao nodded, picking up his pace;

angling his thrusts to hit Yoh's prostate dead on every time. "Nnghah!" Yoh cried out as he began to thrust backwards against Hao, stopping his

thrusting completely and causing Monique to let out an aggravated groan. "Heh, don't worry, you'll get to cum too." Hao assured the girl as he felt

Yoh tighten around his length. He quickly pulled out of his brother's tight ring of muscles, earning a weak whine from Yoh. Monique squeaked in

surprise when Hao grabbed her by her ankles pulling her underneath him, his devious eyes meeting hers. "Ready for me?" he whispered in her ear

as he lined himself up with her entrance. A pair of arms wrapping around his back was his confirmation, as Hao thrust into the girl in one quick

push, leading her into a quick pace of fast thrusts and hard kisses. "Mmnph!" the girl cried out as she clung to the pyromaniac for dear life. Hao

continued to drive it the girl, bringing her closer to her orgasm as her breath began to come short and her warm heat tightened around him almost

painfully. Pulling back from another lip bruising kiss; Hao pulled out of the girl, quickly flipping her over on all floors. "Wha-AH!" Monique cried out in

shock clinching the sheets underneath her as he entered her from behind, resuming his thrusts. "Arghh! You…suck…yoh..." Hao managed to get

out through gritted teeth as he continued to drive into the body underneath him wildly. Monique reached forward lightly grasping Yoh's length

stroking it lightly. Yoh hissed in pleasure, moving farther into the girl's hand. Gaining more confidence, Monique leaned forward giving the head a

quick lick, stroking the base with a bit of pressure. "Ngah! Monique…" Yoh uttered out, thrusting his hips forward encouragingly. Hao followed suit,

giving the girl a particularly powerful thrust forward. Taking the hints, Monique took the head into her mouth sucking gently swirling her tongue

across in quick motions. "Ahh hnn!" Yoh continued to thrust his hips forward almost fucking the girl's mouth, as she carefully took in as much of the

shaft as she could. "Mmnnn…" Monique hummed, around the shaft, bobbing her head as she stroked parts of the shaft not nestled inside her

mouth. Hao continued to pound into the girl's tight heat reaching in front to tease her clit, rubbing it in quick circular motions. "Mnnngh!" Monique

let out a loud long moan bobbing her head up and down Yoh's shaft quickly, hallowing out her cheeks in hard sucking motions as she strokes the

base quickly. "Ahn! coming!" Yoh cried out arching violently as he came hard shooting his load into Monique's unsuspecting mouth. "Nyah!" the girl

quickly moved back in surprise, the remaining seed squirting on her face. "S-sorry…." Yoh uttered out, completely spent. Hao quickly scooped the

girl up from behind, one leg draped over each of his arms as he began to thrust upward into her rapidly, grunting. "Ahh! Ah! Hah! nyah!" Monique

cried out loudly, digging her nails into the hands that held her legs moving her hips to meet each thrust as that all too familiar heat began to

gather in her core again. "H-hao!...nyahhhh!" she cries out trembling as her orgasm rocks her body hard then reduces her to mush once more as

she slumps against Hao's tall form. Feeling Monique's walls tighten around his length, Hao thrust wildly into her a few more times before spilling

his hot load into her burying his face in her shoulder, his hot breath dampening her hair. "Yoh…catch" Hao picks Monique up slowly pulling out of

her opening and lowering her down gently into Yoh's arms. Yoh cradles the girl to his chest settling them both into bed pulling up the covers; Hao

follows, getting under the blankets and embraces the girl from behind, capturing Yoh in the hug too. Yoh takes two fingers tilting Monique's chin,

placing a gentle kiss to her lips; Hao then turns her head to face him and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. The twins then exchanged a kiss

before settling down, both twins embracing the girl between them. No words were exchanged, as the trio settled down to sleep; throughout the

night, the twins continued to embrace Monique as if forming a protective barrier around the girl. Monique smiles lightly, holding onto the arm of

each twin. And for the first time in a long time, Hao did not have a single night mare.

* * *

**Ok there you have it! As promised here is your lemon! Let me tell you this was really hard to write especially having to create a sex scene between three people. I had to make sure no one got left out /' well anyway like I said, the story will be coming to a close in a chapter or two. Looking back at the previous chapters it amazes me to realize that I started this story when I was 16. Now here I am almost 20 years old, hoping to end this thing nicely for my faithful readers. Let's see if we can make it to 100 reviews ok?**

**Thanks again for sticking by me all these years Love you all!**

**ABL**


	31. Reviews if you please TT

**Hey Hey readers! ABL here; just letting you all know that as we speak I have begun working on the next**

**chapter I'm serious Ren here can vouch for me! .**

**Ren: Oh yes you've opened up another blank document, your SOOOO accomplished hah!**

**ABL: T.T Ren you're such a dream crusher**

**Ren: Whatever –walks off-**

**ABL: -sigh- Any who Just wanted to let you all know that I really am working on it hopefuly it will be done before i start my summer job…BUT! You only get it if and ONLY if I get 90 reviews come on people I want to make it to my first 100 review story is that so wrong? And No one worded reviews either I want nice thought out ones. No you don't have to write a paragraph but I need your full insight so we can end YDMC nicely. You have the power!**

**ABL out love you all ^^**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey Readers ABL here and as promised If I got at least 90 reviews, you'd get your next chapter ^^ so here it is! But before that I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys went above and beyond to help me produce this story and for that I'm truly thankful Q/Q Now for a few well deserved shout outs:**

_OCLover89_ –** First** **off really glad you liked my lemon; I went all out for that even did research and I'm sorry your sad the story is ending ^^' maybe I'll write something else like this, but for now you could always check out my other story **Who Knew Americans Were So Fun (Its some of my earlier work v/v)** keep reading ^^**

_CrimsonSnowEye_ – **OMG! Your review made me burst with pride I almost cried I was so happy. I'm glad you liked my portrayal of the characters and really glad you like Monique keep reading ^^**

_Thunder Of Friendship_ – **I'm sorry you had trouble wondering what to say in your review but thank you for taking the time to do as such ^^ Now to answer your question hmmm no I don't think the trio will get caught because they are in Hao's bedroom and both Ren and Horo aren't stupid enough to barge in on a horny or tired Hao lol. Second I am really glad you like Monique and don't worry about spelling it wrong I used to spell it two different ways throughout the story until I decided to spell it M-o-n-i-q-u-e permanently. And lastly is Monique me? Hmmm Ill answer that at the end of the story, just wait and see ;D Keep reading ^^**

**And to everyone else who reviewed THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU 33333333333333333333333 Ok on with the story!**

You're Driving Me Crazy by Animeboyslover

_The alarm clock read three a.m. as the figure wiggled out of two pairs of arms and began to silently walk around the _

_room picking up random articles of clothing. Once the figure was clothed, they descended down the stair quietly _

_searching the house for something. Once they object of their desire was acquired, the figure returned to the bedroom _

_kneeling in front of the night stand. Using a found pen and paper, the figure carefully wrote out a letter before folding _

_it neatly in threes and addressing it to the other occupants of the room. The figure to one last look at the still sleeping _

_occupants on the bed before slipping back out of the room and finally out of the door…._

* * *

The next morning, sun poured into the bedroom windows rousing one of the bed's nightly occupants. Hao grumbles

incoherent nonsense reaching to pull a soft curvy body into his embrace, in hopes of burying his face into long soft

tresses of cucumber* and hiding from the harmful rays. With a little more reach than Hao thought should have been

needed, he grabbed hold of a body, buried his face in soft tresses and hid from the sun's rays. Immediately, a few

things became apparent to the fire shaman: One; said body although soft was certainly not curvy and in fact had

obvious muscle definition. Two; the aforementioned tresses were indeed soft, but not long and instead of cucumbers,

smelled of oranges. A confused chocolate orb opened to take in the body in his arms, a quick glance deduced that it

was Yoh currently cuddled into his chest. The older twin looked down at his sleeping brother, a content smile gracing

his features. Suddenly, realization dawned on him as he began to search the room for the other previous occupant of t

he bed, only to see that she was nowhere to be found. "Hey, Yoh wake up." Yoh mumbles lowly as he slowly regains

consciousness. "Wasa matta Hao?" Hao doesn't answer as he hops out of bed walking out the room, completely nude.

"Morning Ha- DUDE! PUTS SOME CLOTHES ON! ARGH!" Hao ignored the outburst of the Ainu, as he headed to the

bathroom and opened the door only to find it empty. "Monique?" he called out as he descended down the stairs, he

was met with only silence. Hao began to enter the kitchen when Yoh called for him upstairs loudly. Hao ran back to the

bedroom, bursting in to find his brother sitting on the edge of the bed with a piece of folded paper in his hands. "It's

from Monique." He explained as he began to unfold it. Hao immediately joined him on the edge of the bed, and leaned

over Yoh's shoulder to read the letter as well: _**Hao & Yoh - By the time you read this letter, I should at least be **_

_**at the airport on my way to an overseas counseling center. I won't tell you where it's located, because I **_

_**have faith that you may come after me and at least try to kill me for leaving without a word. I apologize **_

_**for that but thanks to you two; I have the courage to go get professional help for my own condition. Yoh, **_

_**thank you so much for being such a big help in your brother's treatment; as well as giving me a chance. **_

_**Hao, you truly were a pleasure to counsel, everyday with you was so much fun; if you go back to the clinic, **_

_**Rita should present you with a full report that has been submitted to your home and the board. You have **_

_**successfully completed your treatment once you and Yoh settle things with your family, you will find **_

_**peace. I can only hope you two will come to forgive me someday, and welcome me back with open arms. I **_

_**will return as a stronger person, so this is not goodbye, only see you later. I love you both very much –**_

_**Monique **_both twins finished the letter in matched silence, until Hao stood up with a growl only slipping on a pair of

pants and hopping out the bedroom window into the forest. Yoh watched him run deeper into the woods, a sad look on

his face as an all knowing rise of smoke could be seen within minutes. Once he was sure the fire would not spread and

start a wildfire, Yoh journeyed downstairs to tell Ren and Horo the bad news.

* * *

-A few days later

"_Welcome to New Star Counseling Center, all of you should be proud that you are here because it means that you took _

_the first step to recovery." A kind middle-aged woman smiled warmly as she addressed a group of multi-aged _

_individuals. "Now then why don't we all introduce ourselves and explain why we are here, I'll go first: Hello everyone _

_my name is Dr. Rosa and I am here because I would like to help all of you recover from whatever issues you may be _

_going through." The group all took turns, as each person stated their names and the issues they were dealing with. _

_Some had drug addictions, some had eating disorders, and others had mood disorders like herself, Monique noticed as _

_she listened to each person tell their story. When it was her turn, she stood up s everyone else had before her, and _

_began to speak. "Hello, my name is Monique Daniels and I have Paranoid Personality Disorder." She quickly sat down, _

_head bowed despite the approving look from her group counselor and a few of her peers, "Very good everyone." Dr. _

_Rosa started, as she practically beamed at the group. "Admitting you have a problem will make the healing process _

_that much easier." Monique listened as the Doctor with a mind full of worry as she began to read off their counseling _

_schedules. They would each have personal counseling sessions, once a week, and group sessions every two weeks. _

_She could only hope that what Doctor Rosa said was true, because to Monique, the battle with her own personal _

_demons seemed like one she could not win._

* * *

Yoh watched his brother sadly as he packed their bags with not so much as a word uttered to his twin. Between the

both of them, it seemed that Hao took Monique's departure the hardest. Yoh knew no one could top the bond he

shared with Hao, but Monique was the first person besides him to accept Hao for who he was. It wasn't that he was

lashing out or burning things, in fact Hao just sat in his room quietly day in and day out. He hadn't burned anything in

such a long time, and the most shocking of all was that despite his attempts to "cheer Hao up" Horo had left every

situation completely unharmed. Yoh was beginning to worry if Hao would every regain his normal self, and as they

prepared to return to the original Funbari Onsen in Japan; Yoh hoped that the change would help Hao to move on.

"_It all started when I was a little kid," Monique started as she began to share with the group of fellow patients before _

_her. "I was always bullied by my peers every day; they'd pull my hair, call me names, and even throw things at me. _

_She wiped away a stray tear before continuing. "My parents were always too busy to listen to my pleas and even made _

_me feel like it was my fault that I was being bullied in the first place." A wave of mumbles filled the circle before _

_Doctor Rosa made a signal for Monique to go on. "I felt like something was wrong with me, like I was a reject of some _

_kind; I tried everything in my power to make myself look better, I tried starving myself, doing obsessive exercises, _

_even saving up for plastic surgery, but nothing seemed to work." She let out a sigh fiddling with the sleeves on her _

_shirt. "I'm hoping this program can help me see that nothing is wrong with me and I'm not a reject, because there are _

_a few special people in my life who have tried to make me see that." The group erupted into a low applause as _

_Monique took her seat. –Hao, Yoh wait for me….._

* * *

**Ok I think I'm gonna end it here and say that this was the worst chapter I've written in a while. I'm sorry it couldn't have been longer but I was just so stumped, the main point was that Monique left to seek therapy for her PPD and the twins are bummed about it. Now then I really would like you guys to send me ideas that you think would end the story nicely ok? The faster you review the sooner you get the final chapter of YDMC. It's been a great ride and I'm grateful for all the support my faithful readers have given me. I'm even grateful to the ones who sent hate mail. Because you know your story is awesome when you get a few haters lol! Anyway remember to review review review! See you in the final chapter ^^ love you all**

**ABL**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey people ABL here and welcome to the final chapter of You're Driving Me Crazy, Yatta!**

**Ren: So, It's finally over huh? Thank Kami!**

**ABL: Oh yes, It's been "_so wonderful"_ working with you too Ren XP**

**Yoh: I can't believe it's been so long guys!**

**Hao: We all know it would not have been as long had ABL stopped procrastinating!**

**ABL: HEY! I-! (Takes a breath) You know what Hao, you are absolutely right, I am sorry to you and to all my beautiful readers.**

**Monique: It's alright ABL; you were also plowing through college so Hao lay off! (Hits Hao on the head)**

**Hao: Grrrrr! (lunges at Monique and the two begin to roll around wrestling)**

**Yoh: -_-'**

**Horo: Dude, start the chapter!**

**ABL: Alright, Alright so for the final time people, ON WITH THE FIC! (Wipes teary eyes)**

_**/thoughts/**_

You're Driving Me Crazy by Animeboyslover

Hao sighed contently as the wind blew gently through his long hair atop the mountain. In his hand he

absentmindedly twirled miniature fireballs, almost juggling them before making them disappear in a quick swish

of water. He continued to gaze at the infinite amount of trees that surrounded him in the forest as his mind

traveled elsewhere. It had been almost three years since his involuntary trip to America with his brother and

friends where he met his therapist and later lover, Monique. Since that faithful night, neither he nor Yoh had

heard from the woman, with only a short letter to commit to her memory. Out of both twins, Hao took her

disappearance the hardest; the fire shaman went into a deep depression for many weeks, opting to remain in

solitude in a forest on the outskirts of Tokyo. There, he vented out his frustrations in a mixture of the elements,

setting fire to random things within the forest then assisting in its restoration. He would also communicate with

the forest spirits from time to time basking in their vast knowledge as he tried to make sense of his emotions.

Despite his prior apprehension towards the therapy, Hao was not so full of stubbornness that he couldn't admit

that some of the techniques proved to be fortuitous to his recovery. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could

feel his twin calling out to him with his furyoku; it wasn't the first time. Hao would only telepathically reassure his

brother that he was alright and not to worry. In truth, Hao just wasn't ready to return to the inn, not yet. He still

had some personal battles to win; just as Monique did. Once he let go of his anger and hurt, Hao could very

easily understand why Monique choose to leave. Like himself, she had her own inner demons to fight, and Hao

knew as well as anyone that it was a fight she had to face alone. So, he would continue to fight the inner

darkness that continued to plague him until he is at last victorious. Hao only wished his two cherished people

would be there when he was ready to return…

**(Page Break XD)**

"Is he coming back today?" Yoh turned away from his lunch preparations to face a concerned Horo. "Afraid not,

but everything will work out and I'm sure he'll come back soon." Yoh responded with a smile. Horo nodded

leaving his friend to his happy thoughts; he may continue to hide it but Horo was Yoh's best friend and he could

tell that Hao's distance was taking its toll on the younger twin. Nothing he tried would bring a true smile to the

usually happy go lucky shaman's face. Even Ren attempted to cheer Yoh up with a bit of sparring, but to no avail.

It was obvious that both of twins were suffering in their own way, they needed each other, they needed

Monique. From the start, it was no secret that Ren despised the young therapist. He depicted her as nothing but

an ignorant little girl who would only attempt to folly the strong bond held between Yoh and Hao in an attempt to

have one twin for herself.* But, the young woman generally had Hao's best interests at heart and even recruited

Yoh to help when necessary, she was respectful to both Horo and himself and didn't seem to mind their

established relationships. It disappointed him greatly to know that she was harboring her own weakness and

even further disappointed him to know that she let them get the best of her. Raised to be strong and never

show weakness, Ren had never known what it meant to be vulnerable let alone showing vulnerability to others.

It both confused and disgusted him to know that the woman was reduced to a weakened state because of her

emotions. Had it not been for Yoh and Horo, he wouldn't even understand the feelings he possesses now. Ren

wasn't sure if he would ever understand the bond that seemed to have formed between the Asakura twins and

this girl, but he hoped it wouldn't end in disaster, for all their sakes. The three shamans were broken out of their

own thoughts by the sound of the front door sliding open; Yoh was the first to make his way to the door. His

expression went from disappointment to shock when it was not Hao at the door, but his own former fiancé

removing her shoes at the entrance. "Anna?" said person raised her head fixing Yoh with a soft but indifferent

stare. "Yoh, it's been a while." She simply stated walking past the shaman and into the inn and setting herself

comfortable at the dining table. "Some tea would be lovely…" Yoh smiled shaking his head before going to

prepare some tea for them all. "So what brings you by?" Yoh asked once everyone was settled. "Humph! I'm hurt

Yoh, can't I come by and see my fiancé when I want to?" "Anna…." Anna only shook her head as she calmly

sipped her tea. "Calm yourself Yoh, I'm only joking you and I are over and I'm over it." Some of the tension

released from the room. "I am only here as an informant….and a friend." The other two shamans appeared

disapproving of the claim, but Yoh met Anna's gaze with a content smile. "Anyway, you should know, Yohmei has

disowned you." Yoh blinked then laughed shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm not surprised. Anything else?" "Anything

else? Dude! Your family disowned you! You should be I don't know, crying and begging right now! –OW!" Horo

rubbed the sore spot on his head where Ren hit him. "You're not helping idiot!" Yoh waved his hand calmly at his

two friends. "Guys really, it's all right everything will work out. I've been on my own for so long and now it's

official, no big deal. Plus, I have you guys now; so it's all good!" Yoh's care free aura filled the room bringing a

smile to its inhabitants; even Anna was tempted to crack a small smile. "Despite being a lazy slacker, I believe

Yoh will be just fine." Anna stated sipping her tea. "So, I hear you've been having a tough time, since my

replacement went AWOL." Yoh visibly tensed but kept his expression neutral. "Hmm, it's affected you more than I

thought." Anna stood, sliding open the door she gazed out at the open fields. "Hao's out there isn't he?" No one

said anything causing Anna to continue. "I really don't see why you two are so hung up on this girl, but do you

really think she'd like a sulking bag of lazy bones and a big cry baby who likes to hide in the forests?" "Hey Anna

that's too far!-"Horo began to protest but Anna's cold stare stopped him in his tracks. "Get it together Yoh, and

you can tell Hao I said the same." Anna stood up and made her way to the door. "Monique won't like it when she

comes back if you're still as pathetic as you are now." and with that she was gone. Yoh shook his head, a true

smile gracing his lips. Who would have thought that it would be Anna of all people who would cheer him up and

give him newfound hope? With that in mind, Yoh grabbed his headphones, slipping them on as he too headed

outside the door. "I'll be back soon guys." Before either Ren or Horo could respond, Yoh was out the door and

headed in the direction of the forest.

**(Page Break x.x)**

Yoh panted in exhaustion as he continued to trek up the tall mountain in the center of the forest; the feeling of

Hao's furyoku getting stronger with each step. _**/Go back Yoh…../**_Yoh frowned at the monotonous tone of his

twin's voice inside his head. _**/No Hao, its time you come home. /**_Yoh's claim was met with silence until he could

faintly hear the words _**/Not yet…/**_. Yoh stepped into a dense part of the forest swiping at over grown hedges

and low branches. _**/I know it hurts Hao, but you have to let me help you.**__**/**_Hao's furyoku was now clearly

overpowering every other being within the forest. _**/No, I want to be alone…. Please leave me…../**_.Yoh pushed

aside a curtain of shrubbery to find his brother laying against a large tree, head bowed and hair hiding his face.

Yoh crouched in front of him taking in the site; his brother's naturally tan skin was slightly pale due to what could

only be lack of sun shine. His hair was slightly unkempt, and his chosen clothing of jeans and a button up shirt

were covered in dirt and torn at places. "I thought I told you to leave me." He said as Yoh reached out to push

aside his bangs to reveal his saddened eyes. "You know I was never one to listen." Yoh offered his brother one

of his trademark cheeky smiles in hopes of getting a response. "Hn, the fact of the matter is Yoh that I wish to

remain here for the time being, alone." Hao turned his head to the side seeking refuge in the rough bark of the

tree. Yoh turned his head gently to face him, warm black met hard onyx. "You've had enough moping time." A

growl of offense was a sign that his brother was still in there. "Don't you think that I miss her too?" Hao lowered

his head in guilt, Yoh continued. "She didn't leave us Hao, not really; she needs to heal just like you." Yoh

continued to coax his brother to look at him; stroking his cheek as he spoke. "We owe it to her to be happy and

wait for her to come back to us; she'd been strong for you the whole time, we can at least return the favor." Yoh

could tell he was getting through as Hao took on a look of deep thought, mulling over his words. "Come home

Hao, I'm here for you, I always have been and I always will be; have you forgotten that?" Hao's eyes locked onto

Yoh's, the two shared an intense gaze searching each other, speaking without words and listening without

incentive. Hao then reached upwards tugging Yoh down by his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss,

pouring all his hurt, anger, and sorrow into the simple act. Yoh returned the affection with equal passion

breaking the lip lock in favor of planting kisses of sweet affection and reassurance onto Hao's chapped lips. No

words were exchanged as Yoh stood taking Hao's hand and they began to head back into town in the direction

of the inn.

**(Page Break o.o;;)**

Three weeks later, a sense of normality returned to the inn with Hao's return. Both Ren and Horo expressed

happiness for the fire shaman's return from seclusion. Horo's greeting leading him to have narrowly escaped first

degree burns much to everyone's delight. It was obvious that both twins still felt the effects of Monique's

departure, but in time they grew to come to terms with it because all in all they had each other. Yoh contacted

his grandfather to discuss his disownment; with a bit of negotiating and executive threats from Hao, Yoh was

once again welcomed as a part of the Asakura family so long as he produces an heir in the next five years. All in

all, everything was at peace for the two shaman and they continued with their domestic life. One morning, Yoh

got up early with a sense of happiness he couldn't explain; he prepared breakfast for his friends, finished what

little chores he had, and even took a long nap before accompanying Hao on a shopping trip. It was during their

return from said trip that Yoh shared his news. "Hao?" "Yes Yoh?" "I've been having this feeling all morning, for

some reason I feel so happy like something good is coming." Hao chuckled ruffling his brother's chocolate locks.

"Are you sure it's just not really strong optimism Yoh?" Yoh puffed out his cheeks in a pout causing Hao to kiss it

away. "If you truly believe that something is coming, then I believe you." Yoh smiled kissing his twin's cheek as

they continued down the dirt road towards the inn. As the inn came into distance, Yoh noticed that there was a

figure standing outside the entrance looking lost. Yoh nudged Hao and he too looked at the person walking back

and forth in front of the inn. "Hey, are you lost?" Yoh called out to the stranger. Said stranger turned to face the

twins, long wavy brown tresses swayed with the movement leaving both Asakuras speechless. Bright brown

eyes widen in surprise before taking on a warm tone of happiness to match a bright tan smile. The stranger

waved shyly to the twins who looked just as happy to see her. It seemed that Yoh was right.

**Ok people that's the end I really really hope you liked it, if not I'm sorry T.T but I am really proud of this **

**chapter ****because it's my first chapter that I feel was my first fan fiction work as a mature writer. I'm leaving **

**it like this ****because I believe this sets a tone of abstract happiness it leaves a setting of good things to come **

**and maybe ****unfinished business that could lead to another story who knows?**

***- That was more or less a call out to all my flamers and just a general call out to the Mary Sue template for **

**OC characters. I did my best to keep Monique as far from Mary Sue land as possible.**

**Thanks for reading continue please to review and if I decide to write again please read. For now I thank all **

**of YDMC's fans and all my readers overall you teach me and give me the courage to continue to put pen to **

**paper and fingers to keys. Love You**

**-Animeboyslover**


End file.
